Fragments of Destiny
by Madame Batolli
Summary: AU. A young assassin is ordered to murder the daughter of a wealthy Lord, but what happens when an encounter with her awakens his humanity? T/M. Final chapter slightly altered, and postfic note added. *COMPLETE*
1. A New Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I am not making any money from this.  
  
Fragments of Destiny  
  
Chapter One  
  
A white mare wandered out of the paddock, her long, soft mane shifting gently in the afternoon breeze. The sun shone bright, bouncing off the mare's coat, emphasising how healthy and well cared for she was. Her hooves clicked softly on the cobbled ground, as she turned her face up to the cloudless blue sky, blinking a little in the sunlight.  
  
"Yamcha? Yamcha! The mare is wandering off again. Please go and get her!"  
  
A tall man walked around the side of the stables, holding a large brush in his left hand, and a pair of reins in his right. His hair was ebony black, messy and spiked up a little, but was soft looking and shiny. His eyes were obsidian, wide and innocent, a rare quality in a grown man, some might say. On his feet were black boots, scuffed and dirty, the laces frayed and trailing freely on the ground, He also wore baggy black trousers, complete with a tear in the right thigh and a large hole in the left knee, and a tattered white shirt, with dirt smudged across the chest where he must have wiped his hands. His cheeks and the bridge of his nose were bronzed, caught by the sun. The man looked around the paddock, shielding his eyes and squinting in the glare.  
  
"Yamcha? Wherefore did you disappear so fast?"  
  
There was a short laugh behind him, and the stable hand whirled around in surprise, startled by the break in silence.  
  
"Good morrow, Goku. Jumpy today, are you not?"  
  
Yamcha stood in front of his friend, an amused look in his eyes, and his arms folded across his chest. He wore the same clothes as Goku, though his were a little neater, slightly dirty, but without any holes or rips. His shirtsleeves were rolled up. Goku's shirt did have sleeves before, but he had ripped them off because of the heat, and laid them carefully on top of an old saddle lying in the far corner of the paddock. Yamcha's skin was also tanned, naturally, he was a little pale, but there had been a sunny spell the last week, and it had tanned his arms and face a little. He ran a hand through his crop of short black hair, and smiled a little.  
  
"You look as if you have been working hard, and yet it is not even noon", he commented, chuckling as Goku rubbed his face, leaving a smudge of dirt across his nose.  
  
"Is the day still so young?" Goku asked. His friend nodded. "Yamcha, would you be so kind as to go get the mare, before she makes good her escape? If you aren't careful, she'll be off, kinsman." he continued.  
  
Yamcha smirked.  
  
"Ay, just like her owner, good Goku."  
  
Goku nodded, laughing.  
  
"You are right, my friend. Lady Marron always seems to be off these days."  
  
"I don't know wherefore, do you?"  
  
Goku shrugged, twirling the reins in his hand around his fingers.  
  
"The lady has been cooped up in this house an awful while."  
  
"Ay, but does she not see that it is a great life to live? She can have anything her heart desires, and yet still she yearns for more." Yamcha muttered, walking around the paddock and proceeding after the white mare. Goku looked up at the gorgeous blue sky and smiled, then walked to the stable and went back to brushing the horses.  
  
A young woman leaned on the sill of her window, staring out at the sky with wistful blue eyes. Putting a hand to the window - pane, she sighed, a sad expression clouding her beautiful face, Her long, golden hair blew around her face in the breeze, and she tucked the flyaway strands behind her ears. Her hair was straight and beautifully shiny, and looked soft to touch. She was dressed in a long, white, silk night - gown, and she was barefoot. Her room was large and roomy, with a plush red-carpeted floor. In the right hand corner there was a large bed with clean white silk sheets, and next to the bed was a small night stand on which a small lamp had been placed. In the north corner of the room, just right of the window, was a large vanity table, with a mirror framed with beautiful, elaborate art. There was a hairbrush on the vanity table, and everything else was stored away in the drawers on either side of the mirror. A wooden closet was located on the south wall. The girl continued to gaze out of the window, as her nurse, Bulma, entered the room, carrying a basket of linen, and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
"Marron, child, are you risen already? It is not yet nine, yet you stand by the window, your pretty face seeming to wince with misery."  
  
"My good nurse, I could not rest, my night was plagued by dreams."  
  
"Dreams of what?" the woman asked. Bulma was in her early fifties, with long, aqua hair, gathered into a bun at the nape of her neck. She had a straight, wispy fringe, and was wearing a black, long sleeved dress, black tights and black shoes. Over the dress she wore a white pinafore, with a large pocket in the front. In her hair was a white bandana, and the bun had been secured with grips. She looked young for her age, and was still the beautiful woman she had been in her youth, but Marron knew that she had experienced her fair share of heartache, mot notably when nineteen years ago, she had been forced to give up her first born in order to keep herself off the streets. She gave a sad smile, playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"It is nothing, my good nurse. Nothing that some time outside will not cure."  
  
Bulma sighed, setting the basket down, walking over to Marron and putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Forgive me, Miss Marron. Lord Krillin has issued specific orders that you may not leave the house unattended by your personal guards."  
  
"What? How can this be so? My father has forbidden me my freedom? Honest nurse, please, tell me, is that which you say the truth?"  
  
Bulma nodded her head, smoothing Marron's hair down.  
  
"I speak the truth, my lady."  
  
"Why, then he is a fool! How does he expect me to become a noble woman, if he continues to shield me from social events?" Marron cried, seething with anger. She sank down onto the plush red velvet chair in front of her vanity table and stared at her reflection in the mirror, fighting back the tears from her eyes. Bulma watched the young woman sympathetically. She hated seeing Marron upset. She had grown especially fond of the girl, loving her like she did her own daughter. She began putting away Marron's dresses into the closet, hanging them up neatly. After a few moments she looked up, and turned to the young woman.  
  
"My lady, I have just remembered, Lord Krillin requests your counsel in the conference room today. Now, dear, let us get you ready, we must make you look presentable to please his Lordship."  
  
Marron wiped the tears out of her eyes and rose from the chair.  
  
"Very well, good nurse." she said softly.  
  
Down in the village, a young man wandered along leisurely. He was wearing simple clothes, some baggy black trousers and a black vest. On his feet were a pair of well-worn boots. His skin was naturally tanned, and he had long, lavender hair, pulled back and secured with a length of twine. A few strands had fallen loose, and were blowing around his face in the afternoon breeze. His deep blue eyes held a look of indifference in them, as he carried on, on his way. Reaching a run-down looking area, he picked his way through the discarded timber and other building materials, and then knelt down at the end of the dim passage, pushing a collection of splintered wood to the side to reveal a small doorway. He crawled through it, emerging in a dingy room.  
  
"And where, pray tell, have you been, Trunks?" a voice asked from the shadows. The lavender haired boy shrugged, flopping down into one of the dilapidated chairs and putting his feet on a small table in front of him. He crossed his legs at the ankle and leaned back, placing a hand over his eyes  
  
"I asked you a question." came the voice again. Trunks took his hand from his eyes and raised his head.  
  
"Yes, I know" he said calmly. "I was getting around to answering you, Gohan."  
  
"Well, then where have you been, wasting time at the brothel again?"  
  
"No sir. I was finishing up the last job."  
  
Gohan stood up, walking into the light. The young man looked pale in the dim glow. He had short, spiked up, raven hair, a few lengths of which had grown into a fringe and rested just above his dark, narrow eyes. He was dressed simply, in a tattered, dark blue vest and trousers of the same colour. He wore scuffed old brown boots on his feet. Folding his arms, he glared at Trunks.  
  
"Did you succeed?" he asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Yes." Trunks nodded, giving an evil grin. "I do not think that our good friend, the Earl, will be bothering us again."  
  
"Ay, until you return to the hell from whence you came, my friend" came a voice from the crawl way. Trunks turned to see a young man, smiling cheerfully, halfway through the hole. He looked very similar to Gohan, the same spiky hair, and the same colour eyes. However, his eyes were wider and more child like, and his expression was a great deal more cheery looking. From his position inside the crawl way, his clothing could not be seen very well.  
  
"Goten! What took you so long, friend?"  
  
Goten opened his mouth to answer but was cut off abruptly.  
  
"The wanderer has returned at last, it seems!" Gohan said, sneering at the young man.  
  
"Get yourself in here and stop fooling around this instant!"  
  
Goten looked quizzically at Trunks, who merely rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Boss, is there something the matter?" he asked, hastily pulling himself through the hole and standing up, dusting himself off. His white shirt was now streaked with dirt, but since his trousers were grey, whether they were dirty or not was a mystery.  
  
Gohan ignored the question, turning away and walking back to his desk.  
  
"I have a new task for you two fools. It is not your average job, however. It could get a little dangerous."  
  
Trunks snickered.  
  
"Oh, like the other job was not dangerous?"  
  
The older man glared at him.  
  
"Insolent fool! You do not understand! This is a big job, do you hear me?"  
  
Goten sat down on an old chair.  
  
"So then what is the job?" he asked.  
  
"I wish for you and Trunks to go up to the manor tonight. Find out any information about the Lord's daughter that you can."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because our new job…is to murder the lady."  
  
Goten frowned.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Gohan leapt up out of his seat and grabbed the boy by the collar, lifting him off the ground, his eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Do not ask stupid questions! It is not your place to know! You carry out orders! You do not question why!" he threw Goten to the ground and gathered himself together.  
  
"Now. Do as I tell you to do."  
  
Picking himself up off the ground, Goten grinned, sitting down again. He was used to his brother's outbursts.  
  
"So what's this job worth?" he asked,  
  
"You'll find out when it is over!" Gohan answered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Leaning forward, Goten took a cigar from the box on the table, biting off the end and running a match across the rough surface of the chair arm. The tip of the match burst into flame and Goten pressed it to the end of the cigar, lighting it. He inhaled slowly; closing his eyes, then blew the smoke out.  
  
"So what are we to do until then?" Trunks asked, folding his arms.  
  
"Yeah! Have you got a job for us until then? I'm really hurting for money at the moment!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Trunks gave his friend a sidelong glance and smirked.  
  
"Spent all your readies on Miss Paris again, have you?" he asked, amused.  
  
Gohan turned to him, scowling.  
  
"If you need money, then refrain from spending it at the brothel, you fool"  
  
Goten simply took another puff of his cigar.  
  
"If you knew Miss Paris like I do, you wouldn't be saying that!" he retorted with a wink. "Anyway, do we have a job or not?"  
  
"Yes. Do you wish to know what your job is?" Gohan narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on the table and leaning closer to his brother.  
  
"Yeah, sure I do!"  
  
"Really? You really want to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, I'll tell you………your next job is…"  
  
"What, what?"  
  
"Is…to get your grubby little hands off my cigars!!" the older brother yelled, snatching the cigar from Goten's hand and stubbing it out on the table.  
  
"Aww…there was no need for that!" Goten whined.  
  
"Shut up! I can't stand being around you idiots any longer! Start your job early!"  
  
Gohan shouted, then rummaged in a box in the far corner of the room. He drew out a few items, then walked over to Trunks and handed them over.  
  
"Use these." he said gruffly.  
  
Trunks studied the items: a quill, a piece of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a handgun. He blinked.  
  
"The writing materials I understand, but why a handgun?"  
  
Gohan pointed to the gun.  
  
"This is for me to take out of your hand, put up against your forehead, and pull the trigger, if you do not obtain some information by tonight!" he said in a low voice.  
  
"Fair enough" Trunks smirked, and started for the crawl way. After realising that Goten hadn't moved, he turned back around again.  
  
"Come on Goten, we have a lot to do."  
  
Goten looked at his lavender haired friend, his hand hovering over the cigar box on the table. His brother noticed this, and slapped his hand away.  
  
"What have I told you?" he yelled. "Get your thieving hands away from my cigars! Now get out!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" the younger brother said, annoyed. He straightened up, rubbing his hand and shot a glare at Gohan. Trunks simply shook his head and started back for the exit.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading! I'd love it if you guys could review for me, it gives me motivation! Thanks to Lily Flower for suggesting I put this up here and mailing me with her nice comments, chapter four's on its way, Lily! 


	2. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I am not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Fragments of Destiny  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Goten fell into step beside his friend, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
"So, what happened to the Earl?" he asked. Trunks glanced at him.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. I was running a little low on time so I simply killed him."  
  
Goten raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Gods! You were only supposed to scare him a little! One day you're going to get caught, my friend." he said, folding his arms.  
  
"I don't think so, good Goten." Trunks replied, smirking a little.  
  
"You should not be so cocky. You never know what could happen."  
  
Trunks frowned. "You worry too much, Goten." he said, sounding bored. Goten shrugged, and put his hands back into his pockets.  
  
"Bulma? Is my daughter ready?"  
  
Bulma hurried into the conference room, bowing to Lord Krillin.  
  
"Your Lordship, Lady Marron will be with you shortly," she said quickly. The lord nodded at her.  
  
"I see. When she is ready, Bulma."  
  
Lord Krillin was a pleasant man; he was kind to his servants, giving them good conditions to work in and a substantial salary. He was in his fifties, with short, greying hair, and a moustache. He wore a red silk dinner jacket, with traditional Japanese embroidery, and white trousers. In his hand he held a golden staff, and on his feet, wore black carpet slippers.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord." Bulma said, bowing again before exiting the room. Krillin smiled and looked around. The place was immaculate.  
  
'Hmm, Chi-Chi did a wonderful job of cleaning up here' he thought, smiling. There was a knock at the door, and Bulma entered again, this time with Marron in tow. Krillin rose from his chair, setting his staff down on the floor.  
  
Marron walked in, standing beside Bulma. She was indeed presentable now, clothed in a long, pink gown. The dress was made of silk, and was beautifully embroidered on the hem. Her hair was now neatly combed, and pinned back, shining with health. Krillin smiled his approval.  
  
"A good job indeed, my nurse" he said to Bulma. She curtsied and left the two of them to talk. Marron folded her arms, still angry with her father for refusing her freedom.  
  
"Father, wherefore did you call me out? What is your will?" she asked coldly. Krillin looked a little shocked, he had not expected this.  
  
"Child, whatever is the matter?"  
  
"Father, I demand to know, what is the purpose of confining me to the house?"  
  
Krillin sighed, sitting down heavily.  
  
"My dear, it is for your own protection. I have heard that frays are rife in the village. Why, just this morning I was informed that my good friend, the Earl of Estal was murdered."  
  
Marron gasped. She had known the Earl well and was quite fond of him. He had been like an uncle to her.  
  
"The Earl? Dead? What's the demon who carried out this atrocity?" she asked, stunned. How could anyone want to murder the Earl?  
  
Krillin shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea who, my dear. But now do you see? I cannot put my only daughter in danger!"  
  
Marron nodded, dumbstruck.  
  
"Dear, I called you here to talk about the ball tomorrow night. You will be in attendance, will you not?"  
  
"…Yes, father. I shall be there."  
  
"Good. Maybe we can find a husband for you there?"  
  
"Father!" Marron cried. She hated when he got like this, trying to fix her up a marriage.  
  
Krillin looked indignant. "You are not yet married and you have looked upon this world for three times six years! Dear child, thou should be married yet!  
  
"Father, I must take my leave now" Marron said slowly, turning away.  
  
"Hold, child. Do you remember? Tomorrow we are putting on a production of Shakespeare's finest play; the guests will be in high spirits. Remember we are holding a vote for the lead actors and actresses in this play. Have you learned your lines?"  
  
"Yes father, I was going to say -" she started, but Krillin cut her off.  
  
"You have no need to worry. I have made it perfectly clear that you will not be participating"  
  
"Father!" Marron began.  
  
The lord dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Thank me later, child. I must leave now"  
  
Marron simply stood staring in disbelief as her father left the room.  
  
The church bells chimed ten 'o' clock, and two figures wandered through the square, their shoulders slumped in defeat.  
  
"What are we to do, Trunks? We have no information and Gohan said that if we did not find something out..." Goten trailed off, sighing. Trunks stopped, folding his arms.  
  
"We will find something. Do not worry, my friend"  
  
"You do not know that for certain" Goten carried on. Trunks' eyes darted in the direction of two noblemen hurrying across the square.  
  
"You have learned your lines for the production tomorrow have you not?" asked one of them. The other nodded.  
  
"Of course. Romeo's lines are extremely difficult to learn, though, kinsman," he confessed.  
  
"Yes, but Lord Krillin does want the show to be well played out"  
  
"Hmm....what's this?" Trunks muttered.  
  
".........And also, Gohan has a gun, so what real chance do we have?" Goten went on. Turning back to his friend, Trunks frowned.  
  
"Quiet!" he whispered sharply, causing Goten to start and look at him in surprise. Trunks nodded in the direction of the noblemen.  
  
"Listen to them. It sounds very much like there is to be an event at the Lord's manor very soon, does it not?"  
  
Goten listened carefully, and after a while, a smile crossed over his features.  
  
"Yes, it seems as though we have some information after all. A ball, tomorrow at dusk, at the Lord's manor?"  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
"But how will we get in?" he asked doubtfully.  
  
An evil smile played on Trunks' lips.  
  
"I have an idea," he murmured.  
  
Marron opened her bedroom door quietly. Looking to the left and right, she smiled a little, and crept down the corridor. In the distance, the church bells chimed eleven 'o' clock. Everyone in the house had gone to bed now, the servants resting up, since they had to rise early to do their jobs before the lord awoke, and Lord Krillin getting in a good night's sleep, he had stated that he would be extremely busy negotiating and making sure that everything was to his satisfaction for the ball tomorrow evening. Krillin's daughter wasn't afraid of being caught, ever since her father had decided on putting on the production of Romeo and Juliet, she had snuck into the library every night to retrieve the only remaining copy of the play, and to learn the lines as best she could. Now all that remained was to ask Bulma for her assistance. Marron crept across the wide hallway, carefully avoiding the small tables against the wall where the candelabras were placed. She knocked lightly on Bulma's door, and heard the nurse sobbing faintly within. Her eyes became sad, and she gingerly opened the door and entered the room. Bulma was sitting on her bad, her back to the door, and her head in her hands.  
  
"Bulma, what's the matter?" Marron said gently. Bulma's shoulders jerked, and the nurse hastily wiped her eyes, standing up and facing Marron.  
  
"My lady, you should not be awake at this time" she said, smoothing down her dress. Marron nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know, my good nurse. However, I had something to discuss with you."  
  
Bulma tried to smile.  
  
"What is your will, Miss Marron? she asked. Marron shook her head.  
  
"First, nurse, I wish to know what grieves you so. Then I will discuss what I originally came to see you for"  
  
The two noblemen resumed their walk again, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"So, I had better get back to learning my lines" one said.  
  
The other nodded. "Yes, the same applies with me"  
  
Trunks smiled as he watched the two approaching, tracing circles on the ground with the tip of his knife. Moonlight glistened on the blade, showing how deathly sharp it was. The young thief pushed his long hair out of his face and waited.  
  
"I bid you good night, my friend"  
  
"Thank you. Good night to you too"  
  
With that, the men went their separate ways, each going a different direction at the crossroads. 'They have no idea what dangers await them in these separate alleyways' Trunks thought, smirking. He stayed hidden, as one of the noblemen got closer. The man walked past his hiding place, oblivious. He even started to whistle as he walked along. Trunks rose silently, and with one fluid motion, threw the knife up into the air, and grabbed the nobleman. He placed one hand over his mouth, and the other he outstretched, snatching the knife out of its descent. The nobleman struggled, his cries for help muffled by the boy's hand, and his eyes wide and terrified, but he was powerless to defend himself as Trunks skilfully manoeuvred the knife, drawing it across his throat.  
  
Goten knelt down in an alleyway to the right of the one Trunks was hiding in. He watched as the other noble made his way home. Why had he agreed to do this? Trunks always managed to get him involved in these little schemes. But, he reasoned, as long as it got him some silver to spend on Miss Paris, he was happy. Even if he did have to scare this noble a little. He drew in a long breath, and waited.  
  
The lavender haired boy stepped back, his face emotionless, and let his victim's body drop to the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
"Hmm. What have we here?" he muttered, as he noticed something in the man's coat pocket. He knelt down and took a look. In the pocket of the jacket were two items. The first was an invitation to the ball at Lord Krillin's manor. The second was a relatively new looking copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Trunks thumbed through the pages with curiosity.  
  
"Hmm, the lord wants to put a show about this book on?" he whispered dubiously, then shrugged, pocketing the book, and stood up, leaving the nobleman's body in the alleyway, and smiled as he prepared to commence the second part of his plan.  
  
"Bulma, please, tell me what the matter is" Marron said. The aqua haired woman looked up through her tears.  
  
"My dear Marron. I'm sorry. It is just…just that I have been thinking about him lately"  
  
"About who, good nurse?"  
  
Bulma sighed, running her shaking fingers through her hair.  
  
"My son."  
  
"Son?" Marron asked, her eyes wide with curiosity. Did Bulma now know her son? Had she met him and this was the reason why she was so upset?  
  
Bulma nodded slowly, brushing her tears away.  
  
"He would have been nineteen today. I gave my son away nineteen years ago"  
  
"Bulma…."  
  
"I am so afraid for him, my lady. He could be anywhere, all alone in this dangerous world. Did you hear about the Earl?" she asked hesitantly. The young woman nodded, lowering her eyes.  
  
"I see. You are afraid that the person who murdered the Earl of Estal may hurt your son?"  
  
"That is, if he is not killed already, Miss Marron"  
  
Marron tried to sound reassuring as she patted Bulma's shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry yourself, nurse. If your son is anything like you I am positive that he will be alright"  
  
"You're quite right, my lady" Bulma said decisively. "But one day I will see him again" She got up and walked over to the open window, gazing out at the night sky. "I will find you, Trunks"  
  
The noble quickened his pace, hurrying to get home before the church bells struck midnight. He had heard about the dangers of being in the village at this time, and really did not want to chance it himself. However, as he looked forward again and saw a figure silhouetted in the pale moonlight at the end of the alley, he realised that it might already have been too late.  
  
Goten could see the fear in the young man's eyes as he stopped, frozen in terror.  
  
'This man is not much older than I am' he thought to himself with a pang of sympathy. 'How does Trunks manage to do this? Granted, I am a thief and all, but I have never once been able to bring myself to actually seriously hurt someone'  
  
The noble was cowering now, and Goten realised that while he had been lost in thought, he had been advancing on the man.  
  
"Who...who are you? What do you want from me?" he stammered, backing away and almost tripping over his own feet in his panic. Goten felt guilt wash over him and stepped backwards a little way.  
  
"I...can't do this" he whispered. The nobleman whimpered in fright, turning around to make a run for it, but was pushed roughly to the ground by a tall, well-built man.  
  
"Well then, good Goten. It is a good job that I, can" Trunks said simply, standing over the man with a sadistic grin on his face.  
  
A/N: Gah, I hate writer's block! Still, last time I managed to get through it and write this, one more chapter to upload before I have to get back to writing again! Maybe it'll have gone by then. I hope so! As before, I'd love it if you guys reviewed and told me what you think. Ja ne! 


	3. Marron's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I am not making any money from this  
  
Fragments Of Destiny  
  
Chapter Three  
  
'Trunks! I'm sorry, but I cannot do this! Please don't do this!" Goten cried in panic. His friend ignored him; his eyes were focused on the cowering nobleman. A look of contempt flashed over his features.  
  
"Get up" he told the man sharply. The man struggled to his feet, shaking in terror, and Trunks scowled in disgust.  
  
"Look here, good sir. Why do you shake so? Listen, I have no intention of harming you. As long as you do as I request, then there will be no need for any bloodshed. Do you understand?"  
  
The man nodded, still trembling. Trunks smiled.  
  
"Good. Now, there is something that I would like you to do for me" he said.  
  
Marron walked slowly back to her room, deep in thought. Poor Bulma. She couldn't stand to see her nurse so upset.  
  
"Maybe I can do something to help her," Marron said to herself. "Maybe I can find her son and then she can see him again." She smiled softly, resolving to have a word with Goku in the morning about going into the village and making a few enquiries. Yawning a little, the young woman rubbed her eyes sleepily, and shuffled into her bedroom. She brushed her hair, and then, setting the brush down on the dressing table, she climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Frowning slightly, Trunks gazed at the terrified noble in front of him. His lips twisted in annoyance as the man let out a sob.  
  
"P….please…..let me g...go" he wailed, tears rolling down his face. Trunks sighed and backed away a little.  
  
"Good sir, stop crying. It is unbecoming to a man of your stature. What is your name?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound a little kinder. The noble wiped his eyes with his white silk handkerchief.  
  
'Just like the one that other guy had' Trunks thought, smiling a little. Even though it was twisted, he couldn't help but feel proud of that kill. It had been so quick, so graceful. He was jolted out of his thoughts by the noble.  
  
"My name…..my name is Masaki" he choked out.  
  
"Good. Well, Masaki. As I said before, there is something that I would like you to do for me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Trunks took the parchment, ink and quill that Gohan had given to him from his pockets and offered them to the noble.  
  
"I would like you to write a letter to the dear Lord Krillin, explaining that you apologise, but you and your friend will not be able to make it to the ball tomorrow evening. Tell him you are extremely sorry, but as not to cause any difficulty, you will be sending two of your friends instead."  
  
Masaki looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Is that all that this is about? You just want to go to the ball? What kind of thieves are you?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Hurry up and write" he said. Masaki gave him an odd look, which annoyed him a little.  
  
"By the way, who said we were thieves, good sir?" he asked, holding out his hand for the parchment on which Masaki had written the letter.  
  
"I…I just assumed" the noble admitted, handing over the parchment. Trunks feigned surprise.  
  
"You assumed? Why, Masaki, we are not common thieves." He took the note and smiled. "We have no need for you anymore."  
  
Nodding quickly, the noble turned to leave, only to find himself restrained. That sadistic smirk was back on Trunks' face as he placed his hand over Masaki's mouth and whispered in his ear.  
  
"We may not be common thieves, sir, but I assure you, I am an exceptional killer. I said we had no need for you any more. That does not mean you get to go anywhere. In fact, you're going to stay right here for now. Right where you fall"  
  
Masaki's eyes grew wide, and he struggled desperately to get away.  
  
Goten could only watch with a degree of twisted fascination as his friend drew the knife across the nobleman's throat.  
  
Dropping Masaki to the ground, Trunks dusted himself off, and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. Wiping the blade, he sighed deeply, and put the two items away. Kneeling down, he retrieved the parchment and writing materials from Masaki's body, then shook his head and turned to Goten, who was staring at him with an expression caught between admiration and horror. He ignored this.  
  
"Good Goten, our plan is almost complete. We shall get someone to deliver this letter tomorrow."  
  
Goten looked down to the body.  
  
"What ab…about him?" he stammered.  
  
"He will be disposed of," Trunks said simply. "Preferably now."  
  
He walked around to the noble's body and lifted him up. His friend stood there, rooted to the spot. Trunks growled in irritation.  
  
"Goten, what are you waiting for? You take his legs, and we shall carry him to the river. That is where the other one is"  
  
The next day dawned warm and sunny, and Marron smiled as she watched Goku depart on his way down into the village. She had talked to him earlier, and, being such a kind person and all, he had agreed to help.  
  
'He wouldn't allow me to go with him though' she thought bitterly.  
  
"My lady, are you risen?" Bulma's voice came from downstairs.  
  
"Ay, good nurse, I shall be down soon" she replied, walking away from the window and sitting on her bed. She slid a hand underneath her pillow and drew out her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Flipping through the pages, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much" she said softly, them smiled.  
  
'I can't wait to get out there and surprise my father' she thought with excitement. 'Wait until he sees what I can really do! I'm not just a trophy, to be admired and then placed back in a display cabinet. It's time my father realised that. And tonight, he will' 


	4. The Fortune Teller

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I am not making any money from this  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"I have to hand it to you, Trunks, you did a good job." Gohan was leaning against the wall in the square while Trunks folded his arms and smirked.  
  
"Well, there is no need for such congratulations, Gohan. If I have learned anything from last night's experience it is that noble men are extremely pathetic. It almost makes one glad to be a common criminal"  
  
Gohan grinned. After hearing about last night's events, he was in a great mood. They were one step closer to their goal now, and things were going along smoothly. "A little silly to be saying that now, as you are going to become a nobleman for tonight's job, is it not?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I think I can handle being around those fools for just one night." Trunks replied, smiling. "But I have no idea where I will find the necessary garments to look the part."  
  
The older man laughed.  
  
"Do not worry, Goten is on that job right now. He said that Miss Paris might be able to assist us in finding some suits for you two. You should make your way there now, she's expecting you"  
  
The young thief groaned. "So now I must go to the brothel? I cannot stand that place, all the harlots crowd around me, and their hands go everywhere!"  
  
Gohan smirked. "Goten never complains about that"  
  
"Yes, because they do not do it to him, they have too much respect for Miss Paris. But, if I must go, I must go." Trunks sighed, pulling the twine from his hair and allowing it to fall loose around his shoulders.  
  
"Hmm, you don't like the whores and yet you still make an effort with your appearance." Gohan said flatly, giving him a knowing look. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"They say I look nicer with it pulled back, actually, so maybe they'll leave me be if it is down."  
  
"Clutching at straws, are you not?"  
  
"Probably so, yes." The lavender haired boy shoved his hands in his pockets, and then set off walking in the direction of Paris' Brothel, his shoulders slumped dejectedly. Gohan laughed at him and turned away, ready to return to the hideout. The smile froze on his face as he saw someone he had thought he would never see again.  
  
Marron looked out of the drawing room window impatiently. Goku still wasn't back, and he'd been gone nearly four hours.  
  
"I do hope he hasn't gotten sidetracked," she said to herself.  
  
"Who, my lady?" asked a voice behind her. Marron jumped, turning around. Chi-Chi smiled at the young woman.  
  
"Sorry if I startled you, miss" she apologised, dusting off the mantelpiece and sneezing. "Oh dear, I must have forgotten to dust this last time" she commented, setting down the duster and coughing.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Chi-Chi" Marron smiled. The maid nodded and picked up the duster again.  
  
"So whom were you talking about?" she asked. The young woman shook her head.  
  
"Oh, just Goku. I sent him down to the village to run an errand for me, and he isn't back yet."  
  
Chi-Chi raised her eyebrows. "I hope he is alright" she commented.  
  
Smiling, Marron gave Chi-Chi a look. "Worried about him are you, Chi-Chi?"  
  
The maid turned away, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Of course not! That's nonsense, Miss Marron!"  
  
"If you say so, Chi-Chi. Why don't you take inspiration from Bulma? I remember my grandfather telling me about her relationship with Sir Yamcha. He said that she was extremely forward. I'm sure all Goku needs is for you to be that way with him." Marron said, laughing, and left her maid to get on with her work. Chi-Chi watched her go and sighed.  
  
"If only you knew the half of it, Miss Marron. Goku and I have been together in the past. And Bulma and I have more in common than you know."  
  
She unchained the locket from around her neck and clicked it open. Inside were two separate locks of black hair, twisted together and secured with a blue ribbon. Trailing a finger down the ribbon, Chi-Chi fought back the tears. Gohan. Goten. They had both been taken from her, and she had not been able to do anything to stop it. Her reflection in the large mirror above the fireplace caught her eye. The same black hair, same white bandana, same strands of hair falling loose, and the same pale complexion. She stared into the mirror, for the first time allowing herself to see all of the pain and hurt she had been holding back. Lowering her dark eyes, Chi- Chi let the tears flow. She couldn't keep them in any more. Covering her face with her hands, and sinking onto the floor, she wept her heart and soul out.  
  
"Yes, Gohan. That man over there, do you see him? Well, his name is Goku. He works in the manor. He is a stable hand, and also serves as a bodyguard for the newborn daughter of the Lord. Marron, I think her name is. Yes, Marron. She will grow up to be quite the beauty, if her mother is anything to go by. Gohan, listen. That is not what I came to talk to you about. I came to tell you that the man you see over there is not just a servant of the Lord. He is also...he is your father."  
  
Gohan shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. That was what his master had told him all those years ago. He hadn't seen Goku since. He stared in shock at the man talking to the flower girl in the square. He was the same as he had remembered him to be.  
  
"Goku. My father."  
  
His brow furrowed as he remembered what his master had went on to tell him.  
  
"He gave you away. No, Gohan, no. Listen to me. I am telling you the truth. He cares nothing for you, my boy. Cast him out of your mind. He and your mother both hated you. That is why you live with me."  
  
As he studied the man, he found that the words rang hollow. How could someone who seemed so kind really be that way? But that was what the master had said. Why would he lie about something like that? It didn't make sense.  
  
Thoughts of his younger brother crossed his mind.  
  
'Goten, he has no idea. But maybe it's best that he doesn't know. What is the point?'  
  
Goku left the flower girl and a young man caught his attention. He was simply staring at him, in a way that almost unnerved him. But somehow, he was so familiar. He decided to chance it, and walked over to the man, who seemed extremely agitated and disturbed at his approach.  
  
"Um.... excuse me my good man, but do I know you?" he asked. Gohan frowned and wouldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"No....no, I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, well, never mind." Goku said breezily. "My name is Goku, and I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something"  
  
"What is it?" Gohan bit out.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, do you happen to know a young man who goes by the name of Trunks?" The young man's head snapped up and he stared at Goku.  
  
"What? Trunks?" he asked. His father nodded.  
  
"Do you know him? It's just, his mother, she...she is looking for him. I'm trying to help her find him, but I haven't had much luck."  
  
"Maybe his name has been changed." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Maybe so. I wish I could help her, though. I know how she feels, you see. Both of my sons were taken from me when they were very young, and I think of them all the time, it's-" Suddenly he stopped himself, frowning. "I'm sorry, my friend. I really shouldn't be laying my problems on you. You hardly know me, or I, you. I suppose it is because you seem familiar somehow, though I'm not quite sure why."  
  
Gohan looked up at his father, opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He took a deep breath, and tried again.  
  
"I...the reason why I am so familiar to you is...because...I"  
  
Goku looked at him, a little concerned.  
  
"Because?" he prompted gently. Gohan met his eyes and frowned.  
  
'I don't need his pity' he thought bitterly. "Because…I've seen you before. I'm a street merchant. I come here a lot." he finished.  
  
Goku looked a little confused, but Gohan didn't stop to wait for his reaction as he ran off to the safety of the hideout. He hoped that Goten and Trunks would be there, that way he didn't have to think about his feelings.  
  
"Hey, Trunks, wait!" Goten shouted, struggling with the two smart black suits he held in his arms. His friend was walking extremely quickly in front of him. His white shirt had all the buttons ripped off and his long hair was completely messed up, due to all the women at the brothel. Lord only knew what they must have done to him, judging by his traumatized expression.  
  
"Wait I said!"  
  
Trunks didn't slow down. "Goten. Shut up" he said shakily, causing his raven-haired friend to burst into laughter.  
  
"Whatever did they do to you to make you sound like that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Goten. And I swear, I am not going back there again, I mean it!"  
  
Goten was almost hysterical with laughter now. "Why? You left your shirt buttons there, did you not?"  
  
"Not by choice!" Trunks retorted, irritated that his friend found the situation so funny. "Stop laughing, Goten, you don't know what I had to put up with while you were with Paris!"  
  
Goten calmed down and caught up with Trunks, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, and Trunks brushed his hand off.  
  
"Let's just hurry back, the ball starts in an hour, and we must be ready."  
  
His comrade nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright then, let's hurry"  
  
Finally, they reached the hideout, and slipped in through the crawlway.  
  
"Gohan? Are you here?" Goten called out softly. His brother did not respond, but simply gazed at him from his desk.  
  
"Gohan? What's up? Did we do something wrong?" Trunks asked warily. Gohan shook his head and stood up.  
  
"No, but you two are cutting it fine. You'd better hurry it along, you have to get all the way to the other side of the village in less than an hour."  
  
Goten shot a confused look at Trunks, who simply shrugged.  
  
"Okay, you are right, Gohan." he said, taking off the ruined shirt and throwing it to the ground with an exasperated sigh. Gohan smiled in spite of himself.  
  
"What happened to your shirt, Trunks?" he asked, amused. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Those women in Paris' brothel…." He trailed off, putting a hand to his forehead.  
  
"Poor Trunks was assaulted, were you not, friend?" Goten said, stifling a laugh. His brother raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? A hardened criminal like Trunks? Assaulted by a bunch of prostitutes?" He and Goten began to laugh, and Trunks' annoyed expression only made the two of them laugh harder.  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks growled. "What was I supposed to do? They're working for Paris! And killing them wouldn't have been a good move if I valued my - "  
  
"Well, here's a solution for you, friend. Sometimes a firm 'no' works wonders!" Goten interrupted, smiling. Trunks ignored him and finished doing up the buttons on the new shirt given to him by Paris.  
  
Bulma finished lacing up Marron's corset, humming a cheery tune as she did so.  
  
"There you are, my lady, all done!" she exclaimed. Marron turned around.  
  
"Did you do as I requested, Bulma?" she asked. Bulma smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Miss Marron. You'll be playing Juliet tonight, don't you worry."  
  
The young woman smiled and hugged Bulma.  
  
"Thank you so much, good nurse!"  
  
"Thank me later, now we have to get you ready! The festivities begin in half an hour!"  
  
Marron hurriedly pulled her gown over her head. It was a beautiful, white silk dress. It was plain, no embroidery or beading, but that did not take away from the magic of it. It made the young woman look stunning.  
  
"You will be fabulous, Marron" Bulma whispered.  
  
"Thank you, nurse." Marron smiled, and slipped on her pair of white heels. She stood up and prepared to leave. Bulma caught her hand as she attempted to leave.  
  
"Wait, my lady. I have something for you." She held up a silver necklace, from which hung a circular blue diamond. The candlelight caught the diamond, and it sparkled with an almost unearthly glow.  
  
"Oh…Bulma, it's beautiful." Marron breathed. Bulma handed it to the young woman.  
  
"It was my mothers, but I want you to wear it tonight. I wore it the night I first met V- uh….the father of my children," she corrected herself. She didn't want to say his name, she knew that if she did it would bring all the memories flooding back and she would most likely break down and cry. Marron nodded, putting on the necklace.  
  
"Thank you so much, Bulma." she said.  
  
"Well, go on my lady, you do not want to be late." Bulma smiled, ushering Marron out of the door. She watched her young mistress walk into the ballroom and gave one last smile, then proceeded to get on with her work.  
  
"Come on Trunks! Get a move on!" Goten sighed in exasperation. Trunks was still getting ready and they were already five minutes late at least.  
  
"No, no, good Goten. One should not say 'get a move on', one should say, 'If you would be so kind as to make haste', it is much more proper"  
  
Goten laughed at his friend, who was pulling his hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh, yes, one understands, good sir. Let us make haste to the manor"  
  
The two of them set off walking through the square, Trunks putting on his white gloves and tucking loose strands of hair behind his ears.  
  
"Um…Trunks? Can we go a different way?" Goten asked. His friend arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"It's just...remember what happened last time we were here?"  
  
"Yes, I killed those two pathetic nobles" Trunks said matter of factly.  
  
Goten opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and sighed, following Trunks through the alleyway where they had killed Masaki.  
  
"I don't feel right about this, Trunks" Goten confided. His friend didn't respond.  
  
"Trunks, don't start with the silent treatment. I'm trying to tell you something here!"  
  
Trunks stopped and turned around to face Goten.  
  
"And what do you want to tell me?" he asked coolly.  
  
"You are not who you appear to be"  
  
The loud voice startled the two friends, and Trunks dropped into a fighting stance at the sound. Out of the shadows, a figure clad in red robes appeared.  
  
"Who are you?" Goten asked.  
  
"I am a fortune teller" the figure said simply, and pointed a long nailed finger at Trunks.  
  
"You. You must listen to what I have to tell you" The voice was feminine, but the strange clothing she wore obscured the face. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked. The figure walked up to him, staring into his face, and he frowned in irritation. She nodded and stepped back.  
  
"Let me tell you a story, young man. There was once a beautiful young goddess. Her name was Destiny, and she enchanted all the men throughout the kingdom. One of these men was named Fate. He loved Destiny more than he loved anyone in his life. In fact, he loved her with such a passion, that he went mad with jealousy every time he saw her with another. One day, his jealousy consumed him, and in a fit of passion, he pushed her from the highest mountain in the kingdom. Destiny shattered into little pieces and was scattered throughout the earth. When Fate realised what he had done, he was overcome with grief, and resolved to find all the fragments of Destiny, and piece them back together, then he and his love would be together once again."  
  
Trunks sighed in annoyance.  
  
"Now why would I care about an old tale like that?" he asked. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could have sworn that the fortune teller had smiled. He turned away, and she continued.  
  
"Fate is still trying to piece together Destiny. And now he has all but one piece. Her heart. The final piece will be found tonight. I warn you, choose wisely, for Fate is known to get into quite a temper if one chooses the wrong path..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked. He turned around to the woman only to find thin air.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, the Fate and Destiny legend is a little corny, but hey, it explains the title, finally! As usual, don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed reading, chapter five's on it's way soon 


	5. Romeo and Juliet?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Romeo and Juliet, and I am not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
At the Lord's manor, things were getting underway. The ballroom was packed with nobles, all admiring the decor, the set up, dancing and chatting amongst themselves. The room seemed to buzz with excitement.  
  
"Father, when is the play due to start?" Marron asked impatiently. Krillin smiled and gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Such a romantic, are you not, Marron? The play will start as soon as the results of the casting draw are announced, be patient!"  
  
The young woman sighed and fiddled with a strand of her hair.  
  
"Well when will the results be announced, pray tell?"  
  
"I don't know, my dear. In the meantime, go and see your friend, Bra"  
  
Krillin watched as his daughter headed off into the crowds.  
  
"She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?"  
  
His wife Eighteen nodded. "Yes, darling, she looks fantastic"  
  
"We'll have her married off yet!" Krillin said excitedly. He didn't notice the look Eighteen gave him, as he turned his attention to one of the servants.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled as she watched the guests entering, still turning out in full force.  
  
"It appears the ball is popular with the nobles, does it not, Bulma?" she asked. Her friend nodded, her attention focused on folding the contents of the linen basket. Chi-Chi looked at her with concern.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma looked up and set down the linen. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Chi-Chi. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
The maid sighed and folded her arms. "Oh, no reason, you just seem a little detached. Say, have you seen Goku?"  
  
"Yes, he came back from the village a while ago, I think he's with Yamcha in the servant's chamber"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded, and set off to see Goku.  
  
"Hi, Bra. How are you?" Marron asked, walking up to her friend.  
  
Bra grinned at her.  
  
"I'm fine, how about you?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'll be even better later on though" the young woman smiled, with a glint in her eye. Bra gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Do you intend on finding some handsome noble who will sweep you off your feet, and carry you away on his white horse to a magical land where you'll live happily ever after?" she teased. Her friend laughed.  
  
"No, I think I have outgrown that"  
  
"So does your father intend on finding you a husband tonight?"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "Yes, that is all he has been interested in all night" she complained. "It is starting to annoy me. He says I should follow your example, and get married soon"  
  
"It is your choice, remember that, Marron" Bra told her. Marron nodded in agreement and the two of them sat down to talk some more.  
  
"Trunks, what do you think that fortune teller meant?" Goten asked. He straightened his tie nervously. Trunks, in contrast, seemed just as confident as ever.  
  
"Like I've told you before, Goten, you worry too much. It was simply some crazy old woman who was trying to get some attention. We have more important things to worry about than her."  
  
"If you say so, Trunks."  
  
Finally, the two thieves arrived at the Lord's manor. Yamcha greeted them at the entrance.  
  
"Good evening, gentlemen. May I see your invitations?"  
  
Trunks held out the invitations they had taken from the two nobles.  
  
"Hmm, you must be Valmont and Gardenia, Lord Masaki and Lord Serimori's replacements, am I correct?"  
  
"That's right, my good man" Goten said confidently. Yamcha bowed and escorted them inside.  
  
"Enjoy your evening, good sirs!" he called out.  
  
"Do not worry, we are sure to do that," Trunks murmured, surveying their surroundings. The ballroom was the most extravagant room he had ever seen. There were towering white pillars, and long draping velvet curtains. Crystal chandeliers hung from the roof, glinting in the light of the hundreds of candles placed around the room. The floor was smooth white marble, as were the pillars. There were expensive looking paintings dotted around the walls, and a long, red carpet stretched down the centre of the room, right to the opposite end where Trunks could see a large stage area, not unlike the one he had seen inside the theatre in the village when he was younger. At the right side of the entrance was a large marble staircase, which Trunks guessed led to the upper level where the Lord was. The Lord could just be seen, sitting on the balcony overseeing the festivities. He looked up, trying to see if there was any way to get up there without being spotted, since it was most likely to be the place where the Lord's daughter was sitting as well.  
  
"Wow" Goten whispered at his side. "This place is just…incredible! Does the Lord actually live like this?"  
  
"Of course he does" Trunks replied, trying to hide the awe in his voice. He spotted a man to his left reading a piece of parchment and then rushing over to the stage.  
  
"I wonder what's going to happen" he muttered, and took some champagne from the tray that a young servant was passing around. The two of them watched as a man stepped up onto the stage and tapped his glass with a spoon.  
  
"What's going on, Trunks?" Goten whispered. Trunks elbowed him.  
  
"You're supposed to call me Lord Valmont. Remember?" he hissed.  
  
"Huh? I thought I was Valmont and you were Gardenia?"  
  
"No, you're Lord Gardenia!"  
  
"Oh, sorry….hey, why do I have to be Gardenia?"  
  
"Shut up, we're missing the announcement!"  
  
The man onstage cleared his throat.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Here I have the results of the casting draw. I beseech you, worthy audience, to enjoy our humble production. Now, I shall announce the roles!"  
  
Marron smiled to herself. If Bulma had done as she had asked her to, then this would be the best night of her life. She looked around at the gatherings of noblemen near the stage, and her face fell. Which of these would be her Romeo? None of them were her type; all of them stuck up, and she could tell that half of them were here looking for a trophy wife. The announcer on the stage brought her out of her thoughts as he went on.  
  
"And now, we have our two lovers! The role of the fair Juliet will be played by..." The announcer's eyes widened as he looked at the card, and he stared at Marron in surprise.  
  
"Come on, good sir! Out with it!" cried a nobleman from the front. The announcer cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses on his nose.  
  
"Uh...yes. Um...the role of the fair Juliet shall be played by...um...Lady Marron!"  
  
There was an audible gasp of shock within the audience, and one by one, they all turned to stare at Marron. Krillin leapt out of his chair.  
  
"What nonsense is this I hear? My daughter, my young Marron, playing the role of the tragic Juliet? I'll not consent to it! Lady Marron will not be acting in tonight's play! I thought that I had made that perfectly clear when I went through the rules of the casting vote!" Krillin's eyes were narrowed in anger as he cast his gaze over the guests.  
  
"How dare you, father?" Marron exclaimed angrily.  
  
Krillin started, turning to his daughter in disbelief.  
  
"I pray, my dear child, that you are not seriously considering this.... this madness!"  
  
"Father, I wish to take part in our humble production. It will be an honour."  
  
She curtsied and began to walk onto the stage.  
  
"Marron! Do you dare defy me, your father?" Krillin shouted, his eyes full of hurt and disbelief.  
  
His daughter turned back.  
  
"My mind is made up, father. I promise, I will not let you down."  
  
He softened. "B...but what about the lines? You don't know your lines, child!"  
  
"Father.........I know every word"  
  
There was a shocked silence as Marron hitched up the hem of her trailing dress and ascended the stairs, standing on the stage. The announcer bowed hastily and cleared his throat again.  
  
"My lord, do you consent to my continuing?"  
  
Krillin sank back down into his chair next to his wife. Eighteen nodded at him, smiling faintly. Krillin sighed.  
  
"Yes. I consent to it," he said quietly, smiling gently at Marron. She smiled back, gratefully.  
  
"As you wish, my lord."  
  
Looking down at the cue cards, he continued.  
  
"And finally, the role of Romeo will be played by...Lord Valmont!"  
  
Trunks choked on his champagne as he heard his name being read out, setting the half full glass on a table and staring at the announcer incredulously. Goten slapped him on the back and grinned.  
  
"Hey, Valmont, your name's been called" he smirked.  
  
"I don't believe this" Trunks muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Believe it, good sir" Goten said, and shoved him forward. "Hurry up and get on the stage."  
  
Trunks sighed, making his way gracefully through the crowds of nobles, all of who stared at him as he passed.  
  
Marron raised her eyebrows. She had not seen this Lord before; maybe he was one of Lord Masaki's replacements. Whoever he was, he was extremely handsome. She giggled softly to herself.  
  
"So this man is going to be my Romeo? Well, I am not complaining!"  
  
"My lord?" the announcer asked, looking up at Krillin, who was leaning over the rim of the balcony, staring down at him.  
  
"My lord, do you consent to the play commencing?"  
  
Krillin nodded slowly, smiling a little.  
  
"I consent, good sir"  
  
Goten watched his friend onstage, a little surprised at how well he was doing. He guessed that Trunks would make a good actor, what with being a thief and all. You generally learned to improvise if you didn't want to be killed. He took a sip of champagne and leaned against a pillar.  
  
"What lady's that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" Trunks asked his companion on stage.  
  
"I know not, sir" the man replied.  
  
Trunks walked towards the front of the stage, his hands moving to his chest. He looked up to the sky and sighed, then turned back to the audience.  
  
"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of the night,  
  
As a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear,  
  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear"  
  
He turned back to the stage, walking back to the centre again, and watching Marron as she danced with the man cast as Paris. He had to admit, she looked fantastic as her dress swayed with the movement, and the candlelight played upon her hair. The necklace around her neck caught his eye and he found himself mesmerised by the way the light danced within the jewel. It was almost magical. Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he extended a hand towards the couple, and continued his speech.  
  
"So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows,  
  
The measuring done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
  
And touching hers, make blessed my rude hand,  
  
Did my heart love til now? Forswear it, sight.  
  
For I ne'er saw true beauty til this night"  
  
'I had no idea that Trunks even read Shakespeare!' Goten thought to himself, folding his arms.  
  
"He seems to be in his element up there," he said aloud.  
  
"I do agree. What are your thoughts on the play so far, my lord?"  
  
Goten jumped as he heard the feminine voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a beautiful young woman, dressed in a gorgeous ball gown. The skirt was made of red silk, and shimmered as the light caught it at different angles. The bodice was made out of black velvet, and hugged her curvaceous figure. Aqua hair cascaded over her shoulders; corkscrew curls flowing down her back. A few curly tendrils framed her face, and she had a white pearled tiara in her hair. Her eyes were the deepest blue, wide and beautiful. Her lips were a glossy red shade, and had curved up into a smile.  
  
"What is the matter, good sir? Why dost thou gaze at me so?" she asked shyly.  
  
Goten blushed, looking away from her, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I apologise, my lady, for noticing your staggering beauty" he said, then moved his eyes to look at her. She was blushing now, and giggled softly.  
  
"Oh, good sir, thou art flattering me, surely"  
  
"No, my lady, I speak only the truth. May I be so bold as to ask your name?"  
  
"Of course you may, my lord. My name is Bra, Bra Briefs"  
  
"Well, Miss Bra, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" He took her hand, knelt down and kissed it gently.  
  
"My Lord, what is your name, might I ask?". Bra queried.  
  
Goten straightened up again, smiling.  
  
"My lady, let us not worry ourselves with such trivial things as these. But if you wish to call me by any name, please, call me Goten…Goten…um…Gardenia" he told her.  
  
Bra smiled. "Gardenia? That's a strange surname" she commented. Her companion looked embarrassed and he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Yes, I supposed it is" he admitted. She laughed a little, and turned her attention to the play.  
  
"Oh, it seems that Romeo and Juliet have met, Lord Gardenia!" she exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Just call me Goten, my lady"  
  
Bra nodded. "Alright…Goten. Oh, I do love this scene!" she went on, and sat down next to him, watching with interest. He smiled at the young woman, and turned to the performance.  
  
Marron walked towards Trunks, who was standing on the centre stage. She could feel a blush creeping on her face as she looked into his blue eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face as she approached, and she felt every part of her being longing for him. Mentally she slapped herself.  
  
'Where did this feeling come from? I have only just met this young man, so why do I seem to want him so?'  
  
She stopped in front of him, trying to ignore her feelings. He reached out and took her hand, his eyes meeting hers as he began reciting the lines.  
  
"If I profane with my un-worthiest hand,  
  
This holy shrine, then gentle sin is this,  
  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand  
  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss"  
  
Marron took a deep breath, her eyes never leaving his, and murmured her lines.  
  
"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
  
For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch,  
  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss".  
  
Trunks lowered his eyes, a smile crossing his features.  
  
"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked softly.  
  
"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer" Marron replied. She noticed that his fingers were now entwined with hers, and he was gently stroking the back of her hand. His eyes were still lowered as he carried on.  
  
"Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do:  
  
They pray, Grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."  
  
Marron looked up as she spoke.  
  
"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake," she said slowly, her body tingling with anticipation. Trunks looked deep into her eyes, trying to ignore the desire that seemed set to overcome him. He took a short breath and finally finished off his speech.  
  
"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
  
Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged"  
  
He pulled her towards him gently, almost as if he was afraid she might break. She reached for him, pulling him close to her, and putting her arms around his neck. Trunks softly brushed his lips against hers, deliberately playing with her, heightening her longing. Marron could feel her body beginning to tremble as he finally pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. She deepened the kiss. Trunks raised an eyebrow in surprise as the young woman wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him, and just as he put his arms around her, Marron pulled away from him. She took in a few breaths.  
  
"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." she said simply.  
  
Trunks ran an unsteady hand through his hair, gazing at her with shock, losing himself in her azure eyes. He drew himself out of his trance eventually, and smirked.  
  
"Sin from my lips? Oh, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," he murmured, cupping her chin with his hand. She smiled at him, and their lips met once more.  
  
Bra sighed dreamily as she watched them onstage. She turned to Goten, who was watching the scene, wide eyed.  
  
"Oh, my lord, what is it that has you so shocked? Have you not seen this play before?" she asked. The dark haired man nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, my lady Bra, I have. However, I have never seen it acted out with such...passion" he answered, frowning.  
  
'What is Trunks doing? He knows that she's the one whose life he must take! And there he is, embracing her like a lover would? Is he doing it deliberately? Playing with her emotions? Surely he would not be so callous as to do that!'  
  
Chi-Chi knocked lightly on the door of the servants' chamber. After a few seconds she heard the sound of a chair scraping back and footsteps getting closer. The door was unlatched and opened slowly, and Goku's head appeared round the door.  
  
"Oh, it's just you, Chi-Chi. Come on in, my lady" He held the door open and smiled lazily at her. Chi-Chi peered into the room and saw Yamcha sitting at the table drinking from a battered looking goblet.  
  
"Hello, Miss Chi-Chi!" he said cheerfully. "Want some?" He held out the goblet.  
  
Chi-Chi walked over to him, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Yamcha shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea, but it sure does taste nice!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be on door duty?"  
  
Goku shut the door and joined the two of them, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  
  
"He was on door duty, but Bulma has taken over his shift. She said she wanted something to take her mind off things" he said, sympathy evident in his voice.  
  
Yamcha splashed some more drink into the goblet and started waving it around.  
  
"I find that drinking is the best way to do that!" he said loudly, slurring a little. Chi-Chi giggled.  
  
"It seems that Yamcha is a little worse for wear" she remarked to Goku, who grinned at her. "What is that he is drinking anyway?"  
  
"Elderflower wine, I think, my lady" Goku told her. "Why are you here anyway? It is late, I thought you would have retired to your chamber by now"  
  
The dark haired woman shook her head.  
  
"No, I wanted to see you. Miss Marron said she sent you on an errand, but you didn't return. I was worried, Goku"  
  
"I was trying to help Bulma. I was looking for her son down in the village."  
  
"Any luck?" Chi-Chi asked hopefully. Goku shook his head sadly.  
  
"No. Without a description there wasn't much hope anyway. Most of the people I talked to were merchants and didn't actually live in the village. And those who did live in the village didn't seem to want to say anything."  
  
"Oh…that's a real shame"  
  
"There was one thing I wanted to talk to you about, though. I met a young man today, he said that he was a street merchant, but I am not so sure. He seemed so familiar, Chi-Chi. I don't know why, but I'm sure I know him from somewhere."  
  
Goku shook his head dismissively and poured some of Yamcha's wine into a chipped old crystal glass.  
  
"Maybe I'm being silly. Maybe he was a street merchant. But I have to be sure. I am going to go down into the village again tomorrow and see if he is there. I need to find out who he is"  
  
Yamcha looked up from his wine. "I'll come with you, Goku. I have to go down there tomorrow anyway. It would be better if we went together"  
  
"Why do you need to go?" Goku asked.  
  
"I have to get some more equipment for the stables. We need some new saddle soap and a new brush"  
  
"Oh, right. Then we will go tomorrow." He took a gulp of his wine and smiled at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why don't you have some? It's nice," he offered. Chi-Chi sighed, and took a glass.  
  
"Alright then, I suppose so"  
  
"Wow, that performance was quite believable, was it not, Goten?" Bra asked. Goten nodded, frowning a little. He really had to have a talk with Trunks about that.  
  
"Goten?" Bra said again. He turned to her and forced a smile. There was no need to ignore her just because his friend was up to something, yet again.  
  
"Yes, a great performance, I thought" he said, nodding for emphasis.  
  
"I really like being with you, Goten" the aqua haired girl said suddenly. Goten took her hands.  
  
"Miss Bra, I know how you feel. We have only just met, but we seem to get along so well. I am so comfortable in your company"  
  
Bra smiled at him, blushing slightly.  
  
"Would you…like to dance?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Uh…sure…I mean, of course, my Lady"  
  
His companion giggled. "You do have a strange way of speaking, Goten"  
  
"Miss Bra? Do you…are you…uh…are you with anyone?" Goten asked. Bra's face fell.  
  
"I wondered how long it would be before you asked me that" she said softly.  
  
Goten felt his heart sink. So she was with someone. He looked back at her, and she continued.  
  
"Yes. I am with someone. I am engaged to be married."  
  
Goten tried to smile. "He is a lucky man. What is his name?"  
  
"Lord Masaki" Bra said quietly. Goten simply stared at her in horror.  
  
Marron was sitting on the balcony outside, dangling her legs over the marble edge. She sighed dreamily, looking up at the stars and thinking about Lord Valmont, her Romeo. They hadn't gone through all the play, only acted out two scenes from it and then it had been over. She had looked for the young man everywhere, but she hadn't found him yet. And now that the night was drawing to a close, she feared that she would never see him again. She felt a little sad now, those yearnings she had felt when she was near him couldn't have meant nothing, could they? Could those kisses have meant nothing to him? Was he merely acting?  
  
"Oh, cruel fate, why do you toy with my heart so?" she cried out to the night sky.  
  
"My lady, fate is not something you can control. Or so a fortune teller implied to me earlier"  
  
Marron's heart leapt, and she whirled around to see her Romeo standing there. He was leaning against the wall, an amused look on his face, with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"My lord, where did you go after the play was over?" Marron asked, breathless.  
  
"I had to take care of something, is all, Miss Marron" Trunks replied.  
  
"Oh...I see...what was this 'something' of which you speak?"  
  
"My friend, who I did travel here with today, bid me come over and offer him some assistance in matters of the heart"  
  
Marron giggled.  
  
"Matters of the heart, my lord?"  
  
Trunks nodded, grinning. "He is a little slow where romance is concerned," he told her. In the distance, the church bells chimed two 'o' clock. Trunks looked up, and gave a little smile  
  
"I am sorry, my lady, but I must leave you now" he said.  
  
"What? Why so soon, good sir?"  
  
"I cannot explain, my lady, but rest assured, if I stay here any longer then I will be tempting death"  
  
Marron gasped, staring at him. "Death?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Goodbye, fair lady" Trunks said, smiling. He turned to leave, but Marron caught his hand.  
  
"Wait! Would you honestly leave me without a proper goodbye?  
  
"My lady, I cannot become involved with you," he said calmly.  
  
Marron gazed at him.  
  
"Your eyes say otherwise, good sir"  
  
"Do they?" Trunks smirked, and he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She rose on to her tiptoes and he kissed her softly, his fingers entwined in her golden hair. They pulled apart as the sound of voices reached their ears.  
  
"Must you go?" Marron whispered. Trunks kissed her again, fiercely. She clung to him, putting her arms around his neck, longing for him. His body was pressed against hers, and Marron could feel his heart drumming frantically inside his chest as she ran her fingers through his hair and nibbled his bottom lip gently. A moan escaped from her lips as he kissed her neck. He slowly pulled away and gazed at her levelly.  
  
"I cannot stay with you, Miss Marron," he told her.  
  
"Why?" Marron whispered, her breathing heavy. He kissed her again swiftly, and ran a finger down her hot face.  
  
"Because I'm going to destroy you"  
  
Marron's breath caught in her throat, and she stared at him in horror. He simply smirked at her, then leapt off the side of the balcony, landing gracefully on the cobbled ground below, leaving Marron alone, her lips still tingling from his kisses, and her head spinning from what he had just told her.  
  
A/N: Well, that was the longest chapter I've written in a while! Hope it didn't bore you to sleep! Tell me what you think of it, you guys, reviews make me work faster! ^^  
  
And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter six is in progress. Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	6. Guilt

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Gohan lay on a pile of old linen on the floor of the hideout, his makeshift bed. His arms were folded behind his head, and to an onlooker he would have seemed in a deep sleep, were it not for the fact that his eyes were wide open. He was staring, unblinking, at the rickety wooden ceiling, which looked like it was about to fall in any minute. There were large holes in the ceiling, and Gohan could see the stars glinting at him in the clear night sky. He turned onto his side, his eyes suddenly saddening. Videl had loved stars. She used to gaze at them for hours, a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, isn't it lovely?" Videl had breathed, her blue eyes shining as she looked at the beautiful sky, with the stars twinkling. They had stayed like that all night, Videl resting her head on his shoulder, her arms around him. He had felt so happy with her. So at peace. But no longer. Videl was gone, and he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to bring her back. Her death still haunted him; he could remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
Videl lay on the bed, her eyes dull, and her usually beautiful raven hair lank and lifeless. Her skin had been deathly pale, but still, she clutched at life desperately. And he.... well, he had just been in denial.  
  
"She'll be fine." he had told the nine year old Goten, trying to sound as sincere as possible, but he had been able to tell that his brother hadn't believed a word. And when the doctor had told the two boys the truth, that Videl only had a few days left at the most, Goten had burst into tears. Trunks had just looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was devastated inside. He was always like that. Gohan never knew what that boy was feeling; he could make himself seem so emotionless. Well, one could hardly blame him; after all, he was never taught how to deal with his emotions. Maybe he didn't even feel at all. Maybe that's what set him apart from Goten. Goten could never bring himself to kill as Trunks did.  
  
A cold wind ruffled the young man's hair, and he wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
"Videl, why did you leave me?" he asked aloud, his voice shaky. She had been so stubborn, always hanging on to every idea she got, and succeeding in whatever she set out to do. So why couldn't she hold on just a little longer? It had been typhoid, or so the doctor had said. Gohan hadn't wanted to believe it, wouldn't believe it. He had been at her bedside constantly the day she had died, every so often dabbing her forehead with a cloth soaked in water. And when she had forced her body to sit up in bed, he had thought she was getting better. She had looked at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers and smiled weakly.  
  
"I love you, Gohan. You do know that, do you not?" she had asked. He had nodded, his throat dry. "Gohan, please, I do not think we have much time together, so please listen to me. Your master, Raditz, I know what he told you about your parents. But remember, Gohan, family is the most important thing there is. If you ever find it, do everything in your power to keep it"  
  
Her voice had been barely a whisper, and afterwards she had been overtaken by a fit of coughing. After she caught her breath, she reached for him. He had pulled her into his arms, almost crying when he felt how fragile she had become. He couldn't bear to see her like this, when usually she was so strong. She had looked at him, tears streaming down her pale face.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Gohan" she had wept, and he had held her close, stroking her hair and telling her that everything would be alright, that she would make it through and they'd be together. But he had been wrong. She had told him so by the look in her eyes. Gohan had cradled her in his arms, begging her not to give up, and she had stroked his face and leaned forward, kissing him. He had kissed back; pouring all of his love and passion into that kiss, as if he knew that it would be their last. Then she had smiled, laying back in his arms and giving a little sigh. And it was over. Videl's fight had come to an end. Gohan had stared at her, feeling the warmth draining from her body. Trying to pretend that it was all a dream, that he would wake up and she would be there, as vibrant and lively as ever. Then he laid her down gently, his vision swimming with tears, and walked out of the house. It had been raining all day, and the cold droplets stung his face, flattened down his hair, and made his clothes stick to him. But he hadn't cared. He had fallen to his knees in the middle of the square and he had punched the soaking ground, tears streaming down his face and his breath coming out in sobs. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing was left, and there was no reason for him to carry on. His love was gone. All that remained was emptiness, and it hurt like nothing else in this world.  
  
Chi-Chi walked through the ballroom, snuffing out the candles one by one. All the guests had left now, and Krillin had told her that there was no need to clear up. But she found it relaxing, and it did take her mind off things. She walked through to the adjoining hall, which led to the outdoor balcony, sweeping up all the dust with a broom. Stopping for a moment, she set the broom down and walked out onto the balcony. Marron was standing there, leaning on the sill, and staring at the ground below.  
  
"Miss Marron?" Chi-Chi asked, surprised. She had thought that the young woman would have gone to bed by now. Marron turned to face Chi-Chi, her expression blank.  
  
"My lady, what on earth are you doing out here at this time?"  
  
"Nothing, Chi-Chi. I was just about to retire to my chamber" the blonde haired woman said, her tone emotionless.  
  
"Are you alright?" the maid asked, concerned. Marron nodded, and walked past her back inside. Chi-Chi stared after her in confusion. Something wasn't right.  
  
Trunks walked through the square, his arms folded. He didn't know what was wrong with him tonight. Ever since he had left the Lord's daughter he had felt like this. He felt empty, somehow. Usually he got a kick out of tormenting his victims, heaven knew, he'd done it enough times before. But for some reason, he didn't feel that way tonight. Instead he felt....guilty? That couldn't be right, could it? But he couldn't get her face out of his mind. Her expression of horror and disbelief when he had told her that he was going to kill her. If it had been anyone else, he would have taken great pleasure in knowing that he had caused that expression. But it felt hollow. Why? It wasn't as if he cared about her, of course. He had only just met her! The very idea was preposterous, wasn't it?  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
He frowned, and sank down onto the ground, leaning against the wall and letting out a long sigh. Since when had good old-fashioned assassination gotten so complicated?  
  
As the church clock struck four am, Goten wandered in the direction of the hideout, his eyes downcast. He could not believe what was happening. The first woman he had ever really felt something for, and his best friend had to have killed her fiancée.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" he said miserably. Bra was so beautiful, so kind. And when she found out the truth about Masaki, she would hate him. He finally got into the square and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. His eyes scanned the surroundings, and he saw someone at the far end, near to the town hall.  
  
"Trunks?" he called.  
  
Trunks looked up. "Goten, is that you?" he asked. Goten nodded and made his way over to him.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you would have been back at the hideout by now" Goten said, sitting next to his friend. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I needed to do some thinking. Try and clear my head"  
  
"Why, what's the matter?"  
  
He heard his friend sigh deeply. "I think that I might have really messed up, Goten"  
  
"I know the feeling"  
  
"That girl, Marron. I....don't know what's happening to me" Trunks said. His comrade looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I just feel....a little guilty for how I treated her. Normally I would get a kick out of it, but for some reason...." he trailed off, shaking his head.  
  
The two of them sat there in silence, reflecting on the night's events. Goten turned to Trunks.  
  
"Trunks…we've done something really terrible" he said finally. His friend looked up wearily.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Goten bit his lip.  
  
"Do you remember that man we killed last night?"  
  
Trunks tilted his head to the side, puzzled. "Masaki? Yes, what of him?"  
  
"Well, that girl I was with tonight. Remember how I told you that she was engaged?"  
  
"Yes? Get to the point, Goten" his friend said testily.  
  
"Well, what I didn't tell you was that…Masaki was the man she is engaged to. Was engaged to, now"  
  
He looked at Trunks to see his reaction. His friend's expression hadn't changed at all.  
  
"Trunks! Don't you even care?" Goten cried in disbelief.  
  
"Keep your voice down, Goten!" he hissed. "And why should I care? It wasn't our fault. How were we supposed to know?"  
  
Goten scowled. "I don't understand you, sometimes. You say you felt guilty about how you treated Miss Marron, and now here you are saying that you don't care about killing Miss Bra's fiancée! Can you imagine how she is going to feel when she finds out?"  
  
Trunks stood up and started to walk to the hideout.  
  
"It is not my concern, Goten. The moment that Masaki's heart stopped, it was no longer my concern."  
  
Goten leapt up and ran after his friend. "How is she going to look at me when she finds out? She'll think I am a monster!" he persisted. Trunks stopped.  
  
"She will never know." he said flatly.  
  
"But I will." Goten said softly. His comrade rolled his eyes and set off walking again.  
  
Marron sat on her bed, tears rolling down her face. She put a hand to her lips, remembering how Lord Valmont had kissed her so passionately.  
  
"He was playing with me the whole time," she sobbed. "I thought that he cared about me, but he was just playing with me"  
  
She unclasped the necklace that Bulma had given her and placed it on the vanity table, admiring the way the jewel shone.  
  
"And even though I know all this, and though I know he wants to kill me, still I cannot stop thinking about him. I would happily let him destroy me if it meant that I got to see him once more."  
  
Gohan winced, putting his hands over his eyes to block out the rays of sunlight shining through the gaps in the roof. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head to wake himself up.  
  
"Goten, Trunks?" he shouted. The two of them came into the room.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" Trunks asked with a sigh.  
  
Gohan stood up and walked over to them. "What happened last night? Did you succeed in your mission?" he asked. Trunks sat down on the battered old couch, sending dust flying everywhere.  
  
If you are asking whether we killed Lady Marron, then no." he said, then seeing the look Gohan gave him, hastily added: "I think I will play with her a little while"  
  
Gohan folded his arms. "So you met her then?" he asked dubiously. Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, he met her alright. He spent half the night kissing the lady"  
  
Gohan slammed his hands down onto the table, making both of them jump.  
  
"You had better not get attached to her, Trunks! Your job is to kill her, not to have romantic liaisons!"  
  
"Do not worry, Gohan! I do not plan on getting attached to her. As I said, I am going to play with her for a while. Just because it is a serious job, it does not mean I cannot have any fun"  
  
Gohan nodded. "I see. You are trying the 'get to know your victim' approach?"  
  
"Yes. If I get close to her, then she will trust me, and make my job a lot easier."  
  
"You seem to be forgetting the little matter of you telling her that you were going to destroy her." Goten muttered.  
  
Trunks smirked. "So?"  
  
"What do you mean 'so'? She is not going to want anything to do with you!"  
  
"We shall see, good Goten. We shall see"  
  
Trunks got up and walked out of the old house into the square, trying to ignore the guilt that was nagging at him in the back of his mind.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short compared with the last one. As usual, reviews would be greatly appreciated, and thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! (hugs all the reviewers and gives them fortune cookies ^^) Oh, and if anyone wants me to let them know when the story is updated, then just say so when you review, or email me, okay?  
  
Chapter 7 on its way, with more action, hopefully, hehe. But this chapter does explain a lot of things, right? Like why Gohan acts the way he does! Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	7. Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Goten watched as his friend stalked out of the house and sighed heavily. His brother looked at him and frowned.  
  
"What is the matter, Goten?" he asked, walking over to the boy. Goten shook his head.  
  
"Oh…nothing. It is nothing that really matters."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, excuse me for noticing, but you and Trunks didn't exactly seem on friendly terms this morning, what with you scowling and him looking amused at your obvious irritation."  
  
"Well, it's nothing!" Goten yelled and stormed out of the door, leaving a bewildered Gohan staring after him.  
  
Goku stepped out of the one of the stables and threw a pair of reins to the ground. They landed in the dirt, causing a cloud of dust to rise around them. He stretched in the morning sunlight and smiled. Today was another lovely day, and there were few clouds in the sky. The sun shone brilliantly down on him, and he screwed his eyes up.  
  
"Goku, I thought that you were going down to the village today?"  
  
The spiky haired man smiled, and turned to see Bulma standing in front of him.  
  
"Good morrow, Miss Bulma" he said cheerfully. "I intend to go down to the village, but I must wait for Yamcha, he is just finishing off cleaning up the mess he made in the servant's chamber"  
  
Bulma laughed. "Elderflower wine?" she guessed. Goku nodded, grinning at her.  
  
"Well, I had better go and wake Miss Marron, Lord Krillin has requested her counsel this morning."  
  
"Wherefore?" her raven - haired companion asked, curiously.  
  
"Something to do with the play last night. I think he is angry at her for defying him."  
  
Goku smirked and shook his head.  
  
"I do not think that is the reason, Bulma"  
  
"Well then why?"  
  
"I saw a little of the play yesterday, and let's just say that the love scene between Romeo and Juliet was quite convincing"  
  
The nurse raised her eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"I saw what I saw, Bulma. I thought it was quite romantic actually, but maybe the Lord doesn't see it that way."  
  
  
  
'What am I doing? What's the matter with me?'  
  
The lavender haired man frowned as he walked in the direction of the manor. His feet seemed to be moving on their own, despite a voice in his head screaming at him to stop and turn the other way. For some reason, he needed to see her. The lord's daughter.  
  
"Marron." He whispered the blonde woman's name and gave a short sigh. Quickly he shook his head, trying to clear all thoughts of her from his mind. But still he walked towards the manor. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked up the cobbled street, there wasn't far to go now.  
  
"Hello, Trunks, how are you?" His fist clenched at the sound of her voice, and he turned around slowly.  
  
"Good morrow, Miss Paris." he muttered. She smiled happily and walked up to him, flipping her long auburn hair over her shoulders.  
  
He took a moment to fully take in her appearance. For once she was dressed modestly, in a short sleeved cream dress that reached down to her toes. It was too hot to wear anything more than simply cotton clothing, he reasoned, hence her attire.  
  
"Seeing something that you like, good sir?" she asked coyly. Trunks scowled at her.  
  
"Oh, come along, don't act that way," she said, laughing. "I was simply joking. Where are you off to?"  
  
"Nowhere"  
  
"Oh, are you taking a walk then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, I'll join you!" she said cheerily, linking arms with him. Trunks pulled his arm free and glowered at her.  
  
"No you will not" he said, irritated, and folded his arms. Paris looked hurt and he turned away. She was reminding him of Marron with that expression, and he didn't like it.  
  
"What is wrong with you today, Trunks?" she asked, offended. He turned around, his expression softer.  
  
"I apologise, Miss Paris. Why don't you go to see Goten? I'm sure he'd love to see you."  
  
"Okay then, I'll talk to you later" she smiled, brightening up again, and heading off.  
  
Trunks turned around and walked smack into someone. Stumbling back a little, he regained his balance and glared at the unfortunate person.  
  
"I'm incredibly sorry, good sir! I simply must pay more attention." a black haired man said apologetically. Trunks folded his arms again.  
  
"Hmm. Of course." he said through gritted teeth. The man scratched the back of his head and grinned.  
  
"Sorry again. Oh, wait, that's it! Listen, good sir, I am Goku and this is Yamcha" He gestured to the man who had just joined them and then smiled. "I was wondering, do you happen to know a young man named Trunks, by any chance?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he took a step back.  
  
"Who wants to know?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Goku didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, I work up at the manor you see, and there is a lady there who is nurse to Miss Marron. Her name is Bulma Briefs, and she had a son named Trunks. But he was taken away from her when he was still a baby and she has not been able to find him. I thought that I might be able to help her, so I have been looking for him. Let's see, he would be about eighteen or nineteen now. Do you know him?"  
  
Trunks didn't reply, he simply stared at the man in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Goku tilted his head to the side and gave the young man an odd look.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. Trunks couldn't answer him; instead he turned around and ran in the opposite direction, forgetting all thoughts of visiting the manor.  
  
Goku blinked. "Huh? Wait, good sir!" he cried, but the young man was long gone.  
  
"What on earth did you say that affected him so much, good Goku?" Yamcha asked. Goku shrugged.  
  
"I wish I knew, Yamcha. I wish I knew."  
  
"Your behaviour was simply unacceptable!" Kriilin cried. His daughter was standing opposite him in the conference room, her eyes fixed on the ground. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Look at me Marron!" She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Do not try that look with me, Marron! I won't stand for such behaviour as you showed last night!"  
  
Marron tried to fight back the tears. Every word her father said cut her like a knife, and brought memories of the time she spent with Lord Valmont back to her. She looked at her father, who was still ranting, and suddenly, a wave of annoyance overcame her.  
  
"Stop this, father!" she yelled, surprising the lord. He froze, and gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"What are you – " He began. Marron cut him off.  
  
"Shut up!" she screamed. "I cannot understand you, father! You say that you would like me to be married; yet you get angry with me if I show attention to a man! I was acting, and so was he! There was nothing in it, and even if there were, it would be my business and not yours! I am eighteen years old, father, I am not a child. Allow me to make my own mistakes, there is no need for you to protect me any more!"  
  
"But child…"  
  
"No, father! I am not a child! I am a young woman. And I do not need this!"  
  
She didn't wait for her father to reply as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
Trunks ran through the square, ignoring the odd looks given to him by passers by. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. This was all too much to take in. After nineteen years without parents, he wasn't sure whether he was ready to hear this. His mother, whom he hadn't seen for nineteen years, a nurse to the woman he was supposed to kill?  
  
This was all too complicated. It seemed that fate was against him at every turn, preventing him from completing his mission. Every method he thought up seemed to have a flaw.  
  
He froze in front of the hideout.  
  
Fate.  
  
What the fortune teller had said to him last night echoed in his mind, could she have been telling the truth? He shook his head. It was coincidence, that was all. But his mother….that couldn't be a coincidence. There was too much correct information, his name, his age. Even her name sounded familiar somehow.  
  
He leaned against the wall, trying to relax his racing heart. For the first time, he felt totally helpless. He couldn't complete his mission, he had news of a mother that he had never known, and the thought of her knowing exactly who he really was terrified him.  
  
She had probably conjured up a fantasy of her son, the perfect man, a polite, handsome young lord who would kneel down and kiss her hand and smile and tell her how much he loved her. A person like Lord Valmont, the man he had been at the ball. He just couldn't be that way all the time.  
  
He was nothing, just a common criminal, a murderer, and a thief. Would the nurse to the daughter of the richest man in the kingdom really want to be associated with someone like that?  
  
And on the subject of Lady Marron, whenever he thought of her, his emotions were in turmoil. He felt things that he had never felt before when she came into his thoughts.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying desperately to calm down, and then opened them again in surprise as he felt his face becoming damp. Warm liquid slowly trickled down his cheeks. He watched as a droplet fell to the ground and splashed onto the cobbles. Was he crying? This was something that he had never experienced before in his whole life that he could recall.  
  
"My…my tears." he whispered.  
  
Goten peered around the corner and saw Trunks leaning against the wall, gasping for breath. He narrowed his eyes, ready to go over and tell him exactly what he thought of him. He couldn't believe the way he had acted last night, so cold hearted! They had ruined someone's life, and he didn't even care.  
  
The black haired young man walked up to his friend, who had sank onto the floor, staring at nothing as tears made their way down his face and splashed on the ground.  
  
"Trunks, what did you…" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of his friend's face. This couldn't be right! Trunks never cried. He had never seen him cry in his entire life. Not even when Videl had died.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
His comrade didn't move. Goten knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Trunks, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Trunks pushed his now wet hair out of his eyes and looked up at his friend.  
  
"What's wrong with me, Goten?" he choked out. Goten felt his throat tighten. He couldn't stand to see Trunks so upset. He looked so vunerable, something that he had never seemed before. Goten had always looked up to Trunks as unfazable, nothing ever seemed to affect him. But now….  
  
He forgot all his animosity towards the lavender haired boy as he sat down beside him, not talking, not moving. Just letting his best friend know that he was there.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know, you want to see some T/M or G/B action. You want to know what's going to happen when Masaki and Serimori are found. You want Goku and Gohan to meet. You want Trunks and Bulma to meet. You want to know why Vegeta isn't in it. You want to know why there are so many sub-plots and twists. You want me to just get the hell on with the story! Well, I'm working on it, tee hee! I don't think this chapter's so bad considering that I have come down with the dreaded Writer's Block. :( I'm trying to write through it, though, it seems to be working so far, as I'm halfway though chapter 8. (It's set to be a very long chapter, hehe)  
  
I promise, there will be more action and romance very soon! I'm just trying to develop the characters, is all. Please don't kill me! Oh, yeah, and don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone who has so far, Angie, Son Asanra, Sunflower-Chan, Blue Fire, and Silver Pen - I like your fics! You have to continue 'The Only Ones'! Please? :) Daani, Heather, Marron, LilMelfina, Nicole, Vegeta4k and last but definitely not least, Lily! (hugs) ^^ Thanks for all your encouragement you guys, I really, really appreciate it! (Hands everyone DBZ plushies) Hope you'll carry on reading and reviewing!  
  
Aerith 


	8. 'Finish me'

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
As the church bells struck eleven 'o' clock, the Lord's manor seemed to be sleeping for the night. All the candles had long since been snuffed out, and the servants were all resting up for their early start in the morning. Even Goku, who usually didn't sleep much, was in a deep slumber, lightly snoring, his clothes simply thrown to the ground. However, not everyone was asleep. Unbeknown to the other residents of the manor, a young woman was creeping down the stairs, dressed in a red, hooded cloak. Her face was obscured by the shadows, and she slipped silently through the servant's chamber out into the gardens. Looking around to make sure that she hadn't been spotted, the woman quickly unlocked the gate in the large stone wall and made her way out into the night. She was finally getting a taste of freedom.  
  
"Trunks, stop this, why don't we just talk things out?" Goten asked. Trunks shook his head, his eyes narrowed, and his jaw set in steely determination. He was walking through the maze of alleyways leading to the Lord's manor, his hand clutching his newly sharpened knife. Goten couldn't look at the thing, just the sight of it brought back memories of Masaki as he fell to the ground, his white shirt drenched in blood. He swallowed hard; thinking of how cold and evil Trunks had seemed that night, almost as if he enjoyed seeing the pain on Masaki's face. He quickened his pace to catch up with his friend, panic hitting him in waves as he thought of what Trunks was going to try and do. He ran in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.  
  
"Please, Trunks, stop! Think about what you are about to do, for all our sakes! I know that you don't want to do this!"  
  
His comrade didn't even acknowledge that he had heard him, and Goten was about to give up hope, until Trunks focused his blue eyes on him.  
  
"Get out of my way, Goten" he said icily. "We have a mission. I am just fulfilling that mission. My emotions have nothing to do with this."  
  
Goten glared at him. "Your emotions have everything to do with this, Trunks. Can't you see past your own foolishness? The only reason that you are doing this is to try and block out those new emotions that surfaced earlier. I saw you, Trunks! I saw those tears running down your face and - "  
  
He was quickly cut off as Trunks' fist made contact with his jaw, the impact knocking him sideways to the ground. Sitting up, he brought a hand to his face, tasting blood in his mouth as his lip began to bleed.  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks practically screamed, the frustration evident in his voice. "You don't know anything! You didn't see anything, Goten!"  
  
Goten scrambled to his feet as his friend took off again, running after him.  
  
"No, you're wrong!" he shouted. "And I cannot stand by and watch you do this! Can you honestly tell me that you feel nothing, that you would not feel even one shred of guilt if you murdered her?"  
  
Trunks turned around to him, anger burning in his eyes, not particularly anger towards Goten, but to himself for letting his emotions come to the surface.  
  
"Yes, I can tell you that for a fact!" he growled.  
  
Goten drew back his fist and struck his friend, who staggered back and stared at him in surprise, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Goten, what the hell was that for?" he yelled. The raven haired man scowled.  
  
"To knock some goddam sense into you! What the hell are you playing at, Trunks? I can't deal with this! I really can't deal with this! This job is meaningless! Gohan hasn't even told us why we have to kill Marron, there's no reasoning behind it! Why are we doing what he asks when we have no idea why we have to do it?"  
  
"We're there to carry out orders, Goten"  
  
"I don't care what we're there to do! I can't go through with this, and I'm not letting you do it either. We've already ruined Lady Bra's life, and she has no idea yet! I can't live with this guilt. I cannot keep my feelings hidden like you can, Trunks!"  
  
"We have ruined no one's life" Trunks sneered. "It is not our concern any more, Goten! I am sorry if you are feeling guilty because you have feelings for that woman, but it has nothing to do with me!"  
  
"When are you going to get it through your head?" Goten screamed, fed up with the way his friend was acting. "You cannot just deny responsibility for something and expect it to go away! How long will it be before someone finds those nobles? You killed two men!"  
  
Trunks grabbed him by his collar roughly and lifted him from the floor.  
  
"I will make it three if you do not let me alone, Goten" he hissed.  
  
Goten looked him square in the eyes.  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Wow, the sky is so beautiful at night" the woman whispered to herself, staring up at the stars. The moon was out, full, casting a silvery glow upon everything in its path. She walked into the middle of the square, sitting by the flower garden in the centre, admiring the beautiful pink petals of the roses, the delicate fragrance of the lilies, and the full yellow sheen on the marigolds. So engrossed was she in her admiration of the flowers, that she did not notice as a group of the local thieves crept up behind her.  
  
Goten squeezed his eyes shut as he saw Trunks' fist draw back, bracing himself for the blow. The lavender haired boy gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the surge of emotions racing inside of him, and swung his fist forward. He stopped it just in front of Goten's face, his hands shaking, and slowly released the boy's collar. Goten fell to the floor heavily, his eyes opening in surprise. Trunks was standing in front of him, his entire body now shaking as his emotions overcame him. He dropped to his knees, planting both his hands on the floor and trying desperately to regulate his breathing. What was happening to him? Why now, of all the times it could have happened, had his feelings decided to make themselves known? He pounded the floor with his fists, ignoring new tears as they made their way down his face.  
  
"Why? Why have I become like this? What triggered this?"  
  
His friend stood up unsteadily, looking at him with wary eyes.  
  
"Trunks?" he said softly. He winced as he tensed at the sound of his own name.  
  
"What am I doing, Goten?" Trunks asked miserably, eyeing the knife in his hand. His face paled as he looked at the sharpness of the blade, and whom he had planned to use it on. Goten walked up to him and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Listen, I know it is hard for you to deal with all these new feelings, Trunks, but I want you to know that I am here for you, and I'm going to help."  
  
"I…I'm sorry for what happened earlier"  
  
"No problem" Goten laughed a little, rubbing his face. "Damn, it is painful though!"  
  
"What about what you did to me?" Trunks laughed, wiping blood from his mouth. His friend smiled.  
  
"That's the first time I have heard you laugh in years"  
  
"So then, where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before"  
  
The man leered at the woman by the flower garden as his comrades circled her. She shrank away from them, looking around frantically for some way to escape.  
  
"What's wrong?" one of the thieves drawled, smirking at her. "Don't tell me you're afraid of me"  
  
"U…um…no, I…just want to g…get past"  
  
The man laughed a harsh, cruel sounding laugh, which chilled the woman to the bone. She was in trouble. The largest thief grabbed her arm as she tried to push past him.  
  
"Oh no, I am sorry, but we haven't finished with you yet"  
  
He tightened his grip on her, his smile widening in glee as he felt her wrist almost snap under the pressure. She whimpered in pain and tried to pull her arm away, but his grip got even tighter.  
  
"Now, give us anything you have of any value, and we will let you go" the man said, smirking as he saw tears fill her eyes.  
  
"I…I don't have anything" she stammered.  
  
He growled, and squeezed her wrist as tightly as he could, breaking the fragile bones and causing her to scream in agony.  
  
"Wrong answer" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Did you just hear that?" Goten asked, frowning worriedly.  
  
"A scream…her voice sounds familiar"  
  
"But who would be out at this time? It's almost midnight!"  
  
"I don't know, Goten. Maybe it's Nappa and his gang again"  
  
Goten looked over in the direction that the scream had come from.  
  
"It had better not be Paris!" he cried fiercely, and set off running. Trunks followed, a strange feeling of dread overcoming him. Nappa and his gang of thieves were about as ruthless as you could get. Even more so than himself. They had no hang ups about anything, even though Trunks was a criminal and a murderer, there were certain things even he could not bring himself to do. But Nappa thought nothing of it. He hurried to catch up with Goten, ignoring the part of his mind that screamed 'it's not your concern, just think about yourself and how to save your own life'  
  
The woman was crying softly now, still trying to pull her arm away from Nappa.  
  
"I….please…I speak the truth….let me alone!" she sobbed. Nappa grinned, relishing in seeing the woman in so much pain. Her face was contorted into a grimace, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Nappa chuckled, and held out his hand. One of his cronies, knowing exactly what he meant by that gesture, tossed him a particularly sharp looking knife. The woman's eyes widened as her attacker trailed the very tip of the knife down her face with a cruel smile  
  
"Now you will pay the price for your deceit" he murmured.  
  
"Nappa!"  
  
The thief spun around, still holding the woman's broken wrist tightly, and strained his eyes, trying to see into the darkness. He could hear slow, calculating footsteps as a figure walked into the pale moonlight.  
  
"Still doing the same as usual, I see" the lavender haired man said coldly. Nappa sneered.  
  
"Oh, it's only you two. I thought it was someone important"  
  
Goten, who had joined Trunks, clenched his fist.  
  
"Shut up! What are you doing out here at this time? You know that this is not your territory!" he cried. The larger man straightened up, causing his victim to let out a sob. Trunks' eyes slowly focused on the girl. She seemed so familiar, even in that disguise she was wearing. Who was she? He looked back to Nappa as the giant spoke.  
  
"Well, I hear you and pretty boy over there haven't been doing your job properly. Been too busy at the whorehouse, have you?"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Nappa" Trunks muttered.  
  
"Ha! Like you is any better, Trunks kiddo" he drawled in his thick southern accent.  
  
The woman's head jerked up as Trunks' name was mentioned. She pushed back her hood with her free hand and looked over at the man who seemed to have come to her aid, and gasped audibly.  
  
"L…Lord Valmont!" she blurted out, and Trunks started, looking at her in horror.  
  
"Miss…..Miss Marron?" he stammered in disbelief. His knife slipped out of his hand, to the floor, and landed with a clang.  
  
Nappa's malicious grin widened as he slowly looked down at the woman on the floor next to him.  
  
"So….you two know each other, do you?" he said slowly, pulling Marron to her feet. She whimpered softly.  
  
"Well, this makes things all the more interesting, doesn't it?" he murmured. With his free hand, he grabbed a handful of Marron's golden hair. Trunks gritted his teeth and started for the thug.  
  
"Get your hands off her" he growled.  
  
Nappa leered at the girl and pulled her face close to his.  
  
"How do you know she isn't having any fun?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. It might be something to do with the way she is whimpering, and maybe the look of terror on her face" Goten replied, in a voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
He looked up sharply, releasing his grip on Marron for a fraction of a second. She took the opportunity, and twisted out of his grip, making a run for it.  
  
"Jeice!" Nappa yelled, and jerked his thumb in the direction of the young woman. A comrade of his, sporting long white hair, leapt at Marron, tackling her to the ground.  
  
Goten ran forward to help, but was stopped by a swift kick to the stomach by a strange, blue skinned man. He looked up in disbelief; he had never seen this guy before. Looking over to see how Trunks was doing, he wasn't surprised to find that Trunks had already floored a short, green skinned guy, and was currently engaging in a fistfight with Nappa. The two of them fought at a blistering pace, and Goten could only just follow it.  
  
Punch, punch, kick, punch, block, punch…light playing on what looked like a dagger…  
  
"Trunks!" he yelled. His friend brought his arm up to block another punch from Nappa, and lost his concentration, turning to his comrade for a split second.  
  
A split second was all Nappa needed. Goten's hand flew up to his mouth as he watched his friend's face contort in pain, and his hands fall limply to his sides.  
  
"Looks like I win this round, kid" Nappa smirked, pulling the knife from the younger man's body, and stepping back as he staggered forwards, clutching his stomach. He could hear the boy's breathing become more laboured, shallower, as he fell to his knees, staring in horror as he saw his life spilling through his fingers and onto the ground.  
  
'Pain….pain…so much pain. Is this how the Earl felt?'  
  
His vision swam. Masaki, Serimori, God only knew whom else. Was this how they had felt? Was this what it felt like to die, and watch the man responsible smiling as you fought for breath and tasted blood in your mouth? As you choked on it and it slipped down your chin and splashed onto the ground?  
  
The pain was unbearable, unworldly, almost. He looked up at his angel of death, and his voice was barely audible as he managed to choke out those two words he had hoped that he would never have to say.  
  
"Finish me."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hehehehe….poor Trunks! How I love to torture him! Something about injured guys is so cute! Maybe I'll get Nappa to stab Goten next! (runs from Goten fangirls out for blood) Okay, okay, I'll not let him get stabbed! Sorry if this chappie isn't as good as the others, but I wrote it during my writer's block, which, thankfully, is no more! (cheers and throws glitter)  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews, and please keep it up! I love getting reviews, they inspire me so much! Oh, and I know I said that there'd be some T/M and B/G action, well, there will be, in the next couple of chapters, promise! I just have so many ideas in my head, and it's hard to fit them into one chapter! Well, don't forget to review, and I'll see you soon for chapter 9! Oh yeah, and don't forget to check out my new fic, 'Coffee, College and Crushes', my latest T/M creation! And review! What else? Um, oh yeah, on my homepage I've put up two pics from chapter 5, one of Goten and Bra and one of Trunks and Marron. They're in the pics from fics section of Blue's Fan Art. The site address is in my profile if you want to take a look.And that's about it for now! Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	9. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Nappa grinned down at the young man at his feet, using a piece of rag that he had taken from his pocket to wipe his knife clean.  
  
"Finish you? Is that really what the son of the great prince Vegeta would say?"  
  
Goten and Marron both gasped, staring in wonder at the massive thief, who only grinned wider.  
  
"You had no idea, did you? Didn't Gohan tell you?" he asked, amusement evident in his voice. He looked down to see Trunks' reaction, but the boy was no longer conscious, all the colour drained from his face.  
  
"Hmm. I suppose he must have lost too much blood. Too bad, I wanted to gloat at him some more. Well, it can't be helped"  
  
He finished cleaning his knife, shot a smirk in Goten's direction, and knelt down, pulling Trunks up by his collar.  
  
"Finally, Vegeta, I will have my revenge on you. You crossed me, and got yourself killed before I could pay you back. But I see you live on through this worthless boy. Now I will erase your existence once and for all"  
  
He raised the knife and grinned maliciously. Marron hid her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Everything was so confusing, the man she had fell in love with had resolved to murder her, and now she found out that he was not who he had appeared to be, he was not a noble, but a thief, and the son of her nurse. Things were too complicated, but the one thing she did know was that there was a lot more that she needed to find out, and she couldn't bear to watch as Nappa's knife slowly made its descent towards Trunks' chest.  
  
"Nappa!"  
  
Marron jumped and looked though her fingers. In front of her stood the raven-haired man who had tried to save her earlier, and her eyes widened as she saw what he held in his hands. Moonlight bounced off the silver handgun, and she saw the smile fade from Nappa's face as it dawned on him what the raven-haired man was holding.  
  
"You would not dare" Nappa spat, but Goten could see the look of uncertainty in his eyes as he released his grip on Trunks' collar.  
  
"Try me" Goten said, his voice trembling. He had never even pointed a gun before, but he knew that time was running out for his best friend, and he would not let him down.  
  
"Your hands are shaking" Nappa laughed. "You won't shoot me"  
  
Goten drew in a sharp breath as Nappa turned his attention from him and back to Trunks.  
  
"Now, where was I?"  
  
"On the floor, bleeding, good sir" came a voice from the shadows. Nappa looked up in surprise, and it didn't even register on his face as a single bullet shot straight through his chest. Marron screamed. And after the echo of her scream died down, there was silence.  
  
"Gohan?" Goten stared in disbelief as his brother walked into the middle of the square, putting his gun back in the holster strapped around his leg. Gohan nodded his way, walking over to Trunks. He knelt beside him, wincing as he saw the deep stab wound in his comrade's stomach.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, his tone calm. Goten looked down, and glanced sideways at Marron.  
  
"We were…out…um…walking and I heard a scream. I thought that Miss Paris might be in trouble, but once we got here, we found this young lady. We decided to help her, but…" he trailed off, looking at his friend. He felt so guilty. Why had he had to distract him? If he had kept his mouth shut, then Trunks would be okay.  
  
"Go and fetch Lowell" Gohan muttered grimly.  
  
Lowell was the village doctor; he had taken care of Videl when she first got ill. However, since Videl had died, Gohan had not spoken to Lowell, as if he somehow held him responsible for her death. Goten looked at his brother,  
  
puzzled.  
  
"But…"  
  
"I will not tell you again, Goten! Go and fetch him!"  
  
"A…alright"  
  
Gohan shook Trunks gently.  
  
"Trunks, you must stay conscious until Lowell gets here" he said gruffly. The young man didn't respond, his face was deathly pale, and his breathing had almost stopped altogether. Gohan ripped a piece of material from his shirt and pressed it to the wound, he knew that applying pressure usually helped to stop the bleeding in most cases.  
  
"Trunks, wake up right now! I will not stand for this nonsense!" Gohan said, trying to convince himself that his friend would be alright. He heard a sob, and looked up at the young woman that his brother had helped to save. She was the reason for all this. He glared at her.  
  
"You must leave now, miss," he said through his teeth. She looked at him through her tears and shook her head.  
  
"No, good sir, I cannot do that. I must stay and make sure that this young man will recover"  
  
The man scowled. "He is in no need of your assistance"  
  
"Let her…alone, Gohan. S…she is…not causing…any harm"  
  
Both of them jumped, and looked down at Trunks. His eyes were now open, and he had a pained smile on his face.  
  
"Lord…Valmont – um, I mean…Trunks, I am so very sorry" Marron said softy. Even after the way he had treated her at the ball, she still cared a great deal about him, and right now, she didn't mind what he had done in the past. The past was the past, and she did not wish to dwell on it any longer. She wanted a fresh start, which was why she had run away from the suffocating life she led at the manor. Even though she loved her father, mother and everyone else dearly, she could not bear to return home. She wanted to see what it was like to be free.  
  
She knelt down beside Trunks and pushed Gohan's hand away, holding the material over his injury in place herself. Gohan scowled again and moved away, standing up and looking around the square, waiting for Goten to return.  
  
"Wh…what for?" Trunks asked. "If I…remember correctly…I told you…that…I was going to…destroy you"  
  
She managed a small grin. "I know. And you probably still will, won't you, Trunks?"  
  
He tried to smile.  
  
"Probably…"  
  
"I thought so"  
  
"Wh…why are you here, with me Marron? You…you know…that it is not safe"  
  
"Because I care"  
  
"Even…though…I said…"  
  
Marron shook her head, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Shh…don't worry about that. It is not important any more. Besides, I have my reasons for being out here, too"  
  
"What…are they?"  
  
"I want freedom. You and your friends all have freedom, and I yearn to be like you. I do not care if this means that I will be without my luxuries, I simply want to be free"  
  
She stroked his face with her good hand, trying to ignore the pain of her broken wrist. In truth, she had forgotten about it, all she had cared about was whether or not Trunks was going to be okay.  
  
"Marron…freedom is not all it seems. You will soon find…that out"  
  
Marron looked at him, confused, as Goten, Gohan and Lowell made their way over.  
  
"You will not leave me, will you? I have so much more to find out about you," she told him, her eyes filling with tears. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"I will not. I will be fine, Miss Marron" he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Marron nodded, stroking his hair out of his face. If only she could bring herself to believe those words.  
  
"I'm sure he is going to be alright, Miss Marron" Goten said. He and Marron were sitting in Gohan's hideout, while Trunks and Gohan were staying at Lowell's house in the village. Trunks had lost consciousness again after talking to Marron, and the doctor had insisted that he stayed with him to make sure that he would survive the night. Gohan had agreed with Lowell, but only if he would be allowed to stay too, to watch over the younger man. He had claimed that he didn't want to be anywhere near Marron, because he wouldn't trust himself not to kill her, but it was a transparent argument.  
  
Goten had smiled at this; Gohan never really showed that he cared for either of his comrades, but whenever there was a serious situation, they could rely on him to be there, to make sure that everyone made it. Goten knew that under Gohan's cold exterior, his heart was still one of gold.  
  
Even if he didn't act like it.  
  
It wasn't his fault, after everything he had been through, who could blame him for withdrawing deep inside himself. He had lost the one person he loved most in the world. He had always counted on the fact that Videl would be there, to comfort him, to take care of him after a particularly messed up job, to let him hold her, protect her. But he couldn't protect her from everything.  
  
Goten was roused from his thoughts as Marron stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"The moon is out full tonight," she said softly. "I met a fortune teller once, who told me that in my eighteenth year, I would look out at the full moon, from a place that I would not normally go. She said that I would fall in love with a handsome man, but that there would be danger ahead. She did not tell me whether we would be able to get through it. She only told me that Fate has a nasty habit of making things go how he wanted them to."  
  
"Miss Marron…"  
  
The blonde haired woman turned to him, tears glistening on her face.  
  
"Did you ever hear the legend of the Fragments of Destiny, good Goten?"  
  
Her companion nodded.  
  
"Yes. Right before we arrived at the ball at your father's manor, we met with a fortune teller. She told Trunks about the legend, and said that Fate is known to get into quite a temper if one chooses the wrong path. Trunks…he thought she was talking nonsense. She wasn't, was she?"  
  
Marron closed her eyes, letting more tears fall.  
  
"I…I think I am falling in love with him, Goten" she sobbed, resting her head against his chest as he put his arms around her. "And it pains me to know that he does not feel that way for me"  
  
"Miss Marron, I…Trunks is…Trunks is a mess. At the moment, he has no idea how he feels. He is not used to having all these feelings. Before he met you, he was so cold hearted. After meeting you, he became different. But he does not know what these new emotions mean. I believe that he is in love with you. But he does not know that what he is feeling is love…"  
  
"Is he capable of those emotions?" Marron asked. Goten nodded.  
  
"Of course he is, Marron! He just has not experienced them before. It will simply take him a while to sort himself out."  
  
The young woman nodded, thinking of how Trunks had kissed her at the ball. She had sensed something, in those kisses. If he felt nothing for her, it would not be possible for him to kiss her with such a passion. Could it be that Goten was telling the truth? Either way, there was still more she needed to know. She wanted to try and understand the young man a little better.  
  
"Goten, I am so confused. Trunks is the son of my nurse, Bulma, that I know. But she did not mention Prince Vegeta at all. Could it really be that the Prince is really his father?"  
  
Goten frowned.  
  
"I don't know, my lady. But I do know that Gohan has information that he has kept from us. As soon as he comes back, I am going to find out exactly what is really going on. But for now, tell me all that you know. What has Miss Bulma told you?"  
  
The woman sighed, pulling away from Goten and walking back over to the window. She stared out at the clear night sky as she spoke.  
  
"Miss Bulma told me that she was with child when she worked at the manor before my father gained possession of it. A very unfeeling man owned it, she never told me his name; all she said was that he had no regard for anyone's well being but his own. When he discovered that Bulma was with child, he became angry, and told her that unless she disposed of it, she would be thrown out onto the streets, where both she and her child would surely not survive. Bulma was devastated, but finally, even though it broke her heart, she decided to give her child away. That way she knew that he would survive, and maybe she would be able to see him again. She never told me whom she gave him to, or who was the father, but I do know that she and the father must have gotten together once more, for two years later, she became pregnant again. As before, she had to give away the child, but luckily, the child went to a good home. She lives with my uncle, Lord Seventeen, in the outskirts of the village."  
  
Goten raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So then, Trunks has a sister?" he asked. Marron nodded.  
  
"Yes, you know her, do you not? I saw you with her at the ball"  
  
"Lady…Lady Bra is Trunks' sister?" The raven-haired man was incredulous.  
  
"That is right"  
  
Goten looked down in disbelief. This just made things all the more complicated.  
  
A/N: …Well, this chapter took ages to write, even though it isn't very long. It was really difficult to fit all of the explaining in without making it too boring. I don't know how well I did here. But, at least now we know for sure how Marron feels about Trunks, and how he feels about her! And we have a little explanation about why Bulma had to give Trunks away! But there's still a lot more to happen yet! Like those elusive noblemen, Masaki and Serimori. When will they be found? And will Trunks be okay? And will Gohan finally explain why they have to kill Marron in the first place? So much to write!  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter; don't forget to review, and thanks to everyone who has so far! (hugs all round!) Ja ne! 


	10. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
'I'm going to destroy you…'  
  
The man turned over in his sleep, frowning slightly to try and chase the thoughts out of his head.  
  
'I warn you, choose wisely, for Fate is known to get into quite a temper if one chooses the wrong path...'  
  
He gave a soft sigh, still trying to ignore the voices.  
  
'P…please…let me…g…go…'  
  
The nobleman's voice still invaded his dreams, if one could call them that. Really, they were different. All he could see was darkness, but he could hear the voices so clearly, above the faint beating of his heart.  
  
'Trunks…'  
  
He frowned again. Why could he still hear the voices? Why wouldn't they leave him alone?  
  
'Trunks?'  
  
Her voice was so clear that he could have sworn she was right next to him.  
  
'I think he's waking up'  
  
Was that Goten's voice he just heard? Or was he dreaming again?  
  
He felt the rhythm of his breathing change, and a strange feeling of returning consciousness overwhelmed him. He opened one eye and promptly closed it again as the sunshine spilled through the window onto his face.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
Marron's voice echoed around the room, and he could feel her hand on his face. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and pulled himself into a sitting position. A sharp twinge of pain in his stomach caused him to wince, and he could see Marron's expression become worried. She was standing in front of him, blocking out some of the sunlight from the window, and the way in which it seemed to form a halo around her made her look like an angel.  
  
"Marron?"  
  
Trunks was surprised at the sound of his own voice, he sounded so weak. She put her hands on his chest, gently pushing him back down onto the bed.  
  
"Shh…you need to rest, Trunks" she told him softly.  
  
"What's going on? What's been happening?" he asked.  
  
"You were…you got hurt" Marron said, taking his hand. "Here, see?"  
  
She placed his hand over the bandage on his stomach, and he sighed, remembering.  
  
"Nappa?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
He sat back up again quickly, concerned.  
  
"Are you alright? Your wrist, is it alright?"  
  
The blonde haired woman smiled, holding up her arm, which had a cast on.  
  
"Mr. Lowell said that it was the first time he had ever tried something like it. It was just an idea he had. It seems to be working"  
  
Trunks relaxed a little.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay," he said slowly. "But now you should return to the manor, to your father"  
  
She shook her head defiantly.  
  
"No, I won't. I wish to stay with you!"  
  
"But Marron, it is dangerous here. You have seen that for yourself, have you not? It would be much safer for you to return home. Besides, have you forgotten what type of a person I am? I was going to kill you last night"  
  
Marron smiled.  
  
"Not last night, Trunks. You've been unconscious for three days"  
  
"Three days? Then if you have not been home, the Lord must be looking for you"  
  
The young woman giggled.  
  
"Yes, father sent his guards out into the village to seek me out. They have not found me yet"  
  
Trunks smirked a little at this. Gohan definitely had a good eye for places to hide.  
  
"Trunks? Gohan wanted to see you as soon as you awoke. He has a lot to tell you"  
  
Trunks' face clouded.  
  
"About what? And where is Goten?"  
  
"Lots of things. He is at the hideout with Gohan. We should go there now"  
  
She smiled as Trunks blinked.  
  
"We're not at the hideout?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Marron pushed him playfully.  
  
"Fool. We're still at Mr. Lowell's house"  
  
"Oh, you're right"  
  
She helped him up, and he winced a little with the movement.  
  
"Are you alright?" Marron asked. Trunks nodded and the two of them made their way downstairs. Lowell, who was seated at the kitchen table, flashed a grin as he saw that Trunks was up and about.  
  
"Hello, Trunks. How are you feeling? Everything okay?" he asked pleasantly. Trunks nodded, smiling at the older man. Lowell had known him all his life, but he hadn't seen him ever since Videl's death. It was nice to see the old man again; he was always so kind, even though he knew what kind of person Trunks was.  
  
"I'm fine. A little sore, but otherwise fine"  
  
"Glad to hear it. I suppose you're going back to the hideout now then?"  
  
"Yes, Gohan has something to tell me, apparently" Trunks replied, sending a sideways glance at Marron, who smiled brightly.  
  
"Give Gohan my regards" Lowell said cheerily, and stood up. "Miss Marron, the guards have been out looking for you again," he said with a wink. Marron gave him a wry grin, and Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're in on this too, Lowell? You know as well as I do how dangerous it is for a woman of her appearance to be in the village without personal guards and such!"  
  
Marron smirked. "A woman of her appearance?" she repeated. "What does that mean? Am I too attractive to be out on my own?" She giggled as she saw the look on Trunks' face, somewhere between embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
"Precisely" he said bluntly.  
  
Marron winked at him and brushed past him on her way out.  
  
"Come along, Trunks. We had better get going. Thank you for all your help, Mr. Lowell"  
  
Lowell smiled fondly at the girl.  
  
"It was a pleasure, Miss Marron"  
  
Trunks gave her a hopeless look and turned to Lowell.  
  
"She seems to have changed, Lowell" he remarked. The grey haired man nodded.  
  
"Yes, she has. Make sure you take care of her, Trunks. Women like that one are few and far between," Trunks nodded, and turned to follow Marron.  
  
"And take care of yourself as well! No more nasty incidents, boy. You're lucky to still be alive"  
  
"I know. Thank you, Lowell"  
  
The old man was rendered speechless. Trunks, the most emotionless person he had ever seen, had actually thanked him? Maybe Miss Marron wasn't the only one to have changed in these past few days. The lavender haired boy grinned at him, and followed his companion out of the door.  
  
"Trunks, I never really thanked you for helping me out before" Marron said.  
  
Trunks shrugged.  
  
"I was on my way to kill you, you know"  
  
She grinned. "I know, so you told me before"  
  
"And yet you do not seem to mind. Why is that?" he asked her. She tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Because I know you won't do it," she said honestly. Trunks blinked.  
  
"How do you know I won't?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Because you wouldn't have helped me. You would have left Nappa to kill me. Goten told me about you, Trunks. About how you have killed so many people. He told me that you like to get the job done as quickly as possible. He said that even if you decide to toy with your victim, you never fail to kill them within four days. It has been a week, and you haven't killed me yet. So I know that you won't do it."  
  
Trunks didn't reply. He looked at the floor.  
  
"Maybe you are right, Marron. I can't kill you. But it is not a question of time. There is another reason"  
  
Marron looked at him, her eyes shining hopefully.  
  
"What is it?" she asked quietly, grabbing his hand  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the loud voice of the town crier in the square.  
  
"Hear ye! Two noblemen found! Lord Masaki and Lord Serimori found dead!"  
  
Marron stared at the town crier, not wanting to believe her ears.  
  
"Masaki? No, it cannot be true!"  
  
She let go of Trunks' hand and leaned against a wall for support. Trunks stared at her with a measured gaze.  
  
"Poor Bra…she must be heartbroken. I must go to her"  
  
She straightened up and started to walk in the direction of the square. Trunks caught her hand.  
  
"Stop, Marron. Look over there, there are guards all over, they're still looking for you. You'll get caught"  
  
Marron stopped and fell against Trunks' chest, holding him tightly as one of the guards walked past them. Trunks put his arms around her protectively, stroking her hair, and the two of them stayed like this until the guard was out of sight.  
  
"He's gone now," Trunks murmured, but Marron didn't move.  
  
"I know, Trunks. But don't let me go" she breathed, holding him tighter. He drew in a sharp breath as her body pressed against his injured stomach.  
  
"Sorry" she whispered, nestling against him.  
  
"It's okay" Trunks told her, smiling a little. After a while he gently pushed her away.  
  
"Come on, Marron. We had better get going"  
  
Marron nodded and they set off again. The blonde girl looked into the distance, shading her eyes from the sun with her hand, and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Trunks, is that Goten ahead of us?" she asked. Trunks squinted. Sure enough, there was his friend, heading towards them at breakneck speed.  
  
"Goten?" Marron cried, and the raven haired man stopped, blinking, and then cracked a smile.  
  
"Trunks! Marron! Is it really you?"  
  
Trunks folded his arms.  
  
"Well, who else would it be, Goten?" he asked in amused tones. His friend smirked.  
  
"Good to see you finally conscious, friend" he said.  
  
"Wherefore were you running so fast?" Trunks asked. Goten frowned.  
  
"I just heard the town crier talking about Masaki and Serimori. Lady Bra was engaged to Masaki, wasn't she?" he muttered. Trunks felt a little guilty now, but he brushed it off.  
  
"So where are you going then?" he asked.  
  
"To see if she is okay," Goten said flatly. He saw the look on Marron's face, and smiled grimly at the young woman.  
  
"I will send her your condolences, Marron," he told her. She nodded, and Goten gave her hand a quick squeeze before taking off at a run again.  
  
"I hope she is alright," Marron said quietly. Trunks didn't look at her.  
  
"Let's get going to the hideout, Marron. I want to hear what Gohan has to say to me"  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! And sorry there's hardly any action! There will be soon, honest! I was stuck at a crossroads with this fic, plotwise, but I've made my decision now, and I've got the rest of the story planned out now. That's the problem with me, I never do a plan! Well, don't forget to review, and I'll see you soon for chapter 11! (It might take a few days; I've got my AS level English Language and Literature exams this week – damn last minute revision!) Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	11. The Mission Explained

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
In the large conference room of a mansion on the outskirts of the village, a young woman sat motionless, staring straight ahead at nothing. Tears streaked her pretty face, but she was silent, refusing to let out any sound that showed she was grieving.  
  
She felt alone like she had never been in her whole life.  
  
Her mother hadn't come around to see her, since she was preoccupied with the disappearance of Lady Marron from the Lord's manor in the village. Seventeen, the owner of the mansion, was never one for long conversations, and had merely fixed his calm, ice blue eyes on her, put a hand on her shoulder lightly, and then left the room.  
  
He was probably in the gardens somewhere, it was a sunny day as usual, and the peace of being outside, surrounded by nature was obviously something he enjoyed. However, the woman wished that there were someone there who would keep her company, now, someone who would tell her not to worry, that everything was going to be alright. Someone who knew what she was going through.  
  
So many emotions were raging inside of her, there was the deep hurt, the misery, and the anger. But there was also a tiny nagging guilt locked somewhere in her heart. And she knew exactly why.  
  
Repressing a sob, she cast her mind back to that night, the night of the ball at the Lord's manor. After Goten had left the manor, she had walked out onto one of the many balconies overlooking the beautiful gardens. She had breathed in the scent of the night-blooming jasmine, and she had looked up to the stars. She had thought of Goten, and how she bore such an insatiable attraction to him. She had thought about his dark eyes and his shiny, raven hair. She had thought of how pleasant and proper a man he had been.  
  
She had known then that he was not a noble man. He was different, exciting. She had wondered who he was. She had compared him to her fiancée, Masaki. And she had made a silent wish, which haunted her up until now.  
  
'I wish that Goten and I could be together, with nothing to come between us. Not Masaki, not Serimori, not anyone.'  
  
Well, her wish had been granted. Masaki was dead now. She was no longer his property.  
  
She had not loved him. She knew that for certain. He was far too plain and ordinary for her. Just the same as every other noble man she had been with in the past. He had considered her his property, to do with as he pleased. In his eyes, she was there to look beautiful. To speak only when spoken to. She couldn't be like that; it was against her nature. Her mother had once said that when she got angry, she could see so much of her father in her that it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She didn't know who her father was, but she had always believed that he was a great man. Someone proud, strong, and handsome. She had an image of him in her head, and she had always took pride in knowing that he was her father, even if she didn't know whether he was anything like that really.  
  
More tears made their way down her cheeks, and she furiously rubbed them away. She couldn't cry anymore. There was nothing left to cry for, and being upset wouldn't change anything. Standing up, she smoothed down her dress, gathered herself together and blinked her tears away. She would not cry anymore.  
  
Just as she reached for the door handle to the conference room, there were three light knocks on the other side. Jumping a little, she opened the door hesitantly.  
  
"M…Miss Bra, I just heard about Masaki"  
  
Bra took a step back in surprise. Standing before her was Goten, dressed in a loose white shirt and baggy black trousers, torn on the knees. The resemblance between him and Goku, the stablehand at Krillin's manor was startling. She hadn't noticed at the ball, since he was wearing formalwear, but here, in the light of day, he looked so much like the kind servant that she choked back a gasp.  
  
"Miss Bra?" Goten was giving her an odd look. "Do you not recognise me?" he asked, sounding a little disappointed. Bra finally snapped out of her trance and nodded.  
  
"S…Sorry Goten, I was a little surprised. Wherefore did you come here?"  
  
"I heard of Masaki's death and thought perhaps you could do with a little comfort," he said, smiling sadly. Bra felt new tears on her face, and fell into Goten's surprised arms, sobbing bitterly.  
  
  
  
"So, what was it that you wished to tell me, Gohan?" Trunks asked. He leaned against the rickety brick wall of the hideout, one arm clutching his stomach to try and get rid of the dull ache that he set up residence there, and the other around Marron's waist. He could feel her trembling under Gohan's gaze, and he himself was surprised by the sheer amount of hatred he could see in his friend's eyes. Gohan's eyes travelled to Marron's waist, and he turned away.  
  
"Trunks, I did not ask for the girl to be here," he said quietly. Trunks ignored him.  
  
"I asked you a question," he stated flatly. He saw Gohan's back tense. There was a long pause.  
  
"I asked you here to tell you the truth about who you really are. I know that is what you have always yearned to know. It was only when I heard your delirious ramblings yesterday morning that I decided to tell you"  
  
Trunks frowned.  
  
"What are you saying? That you knew about my past and the person I am all along, but you just decided not to tell me?" he asked through his teeth.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying" Gohan snapped. Trunks seethed, but the way in which Marron's grip tightened on his arm calmed him a little.  
  
"So then tell me, Gohan. Tell me who I am"  
  
Gohan turned around, walking over to one of the battered old chairs and sat down, gesturing for Trunks to do so too. But even though the walk from Lowell's house to the hideout had exhausted the young man more than he cared to admit due to his injury, he stubbornly refused to sit down. Gohan sighed in forbearance.  
  
"Tell me what you have to say" Trunks said icily. The older man looked from him to Marron at his side, and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"She will have to leave," he said firmly. Trunks shook his head.  
  
"If it is something about me, she will stay. I owe her that. You can tell her more about me than I can myself"  
  
"Very well. She will stay" Gohan ran a hand through his messy spikes, and took a deep breath.  
  
"You were taken from your mother, Bulma when you were nothing more than a child. The person who took you was named Raditz, but you know that, of course. What you do not know is why. This is the reason. Raditz used to be the Prince's right hand man. However, due to a series of events that he neglected to mention to me, he was cast out of the royal palace and onto the streets. He had to learn to survive on his wits alone. That is when he decided that he would have his revenge on the Prince, and all who were important figureheads in our society. He realised that he could not do it by himself. And so, when he heard that a servant woman named Chi-Chi was pregnant, and was being forced to give up her child, he decided to give it a home. His idea was to take her child from her, and raise it by himself, bestowing his own views and values upon this child, inevitably making one a lot like he. That was the way in which he reasoned he would be able to carry out his plans of vengeance on the Prince. I was that child."  
  
He looked across at Trunks, who hadn't moved an inch, and whose expression had not changed at all. Conversely, Marron was clutching onto Trunks' arm, her eyes wide with interest. He took another deep breath, and continued.  
  
"Raditz taught me everything I know, Trunks. He taught me the skills of thievery, of murder. Those same skills that I taught you. When he heard that a servant woman named Bulma was with child, and had been told by her employer that she must give away her baby or both of them would be cast out onto the streets, he saw an easy way to recruit a new member. That was you. And the following year, he was able to obtain the last of his recruits, Goten. That same year, the Lord who was the owner of the manor at that time died. The ownership was passed over to Lord Krillin and his wife. At this time, the Prince was still alive. Raditz wanted to get his revenge on him, and one night, when you were about two years old, he set out to kill him. I do not know the details of the fight, but it was a fight to the death. The morning after, Raditz was dead, and the Prince mortally wounded. Before his death, the Prince bid one of his servants to send a message to Bulma, who was now working as a nurse to the Lord's newborn daughter"  
  
Trunks nodded, glancing at Marron, who was still enraptured by Gohan's story. The blonde haired woman brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and bit her lip.  
  
"So Prince Vegeta was the father of Bulma's child" Marron said softly.  
  
"Children" Gohan corrected her. "Bulma's second child was born the same year. You know her as Miss Bra Briefs, who was engaged to the late Masaki"  
  
He glanced at Trunks again. The young man's eyes had widened at this latest revelation, and he collapsed into on of the chairs scattered around the room, trying to regulate his breathing.  
  
"She is my sister?" he choked out. Gohan nodded, his face betraying no emotion whatsoever.  
  
"Raditz left me his final orders before he set out. I still have them, somewhere. They stated that I was to destroy the final remaining figurehead in the crumbling upper class society of this village. Lord Krillin. He was the only Lord remaining at the time. Of course, things are different now. Raditz reasoned that the easiest way to destroy the Lord was to go through his loved ones, one at a time. First, on the list were the allies of the Lord, those two being Emperor Chou-Tzu and his companion Sir Tenshinhan. Then was the Earl of Estal, and finally, Krillin's daughter, Lady Marron. Raditz had hoped that these murders would serve to drive the Lord away from the village, leaving it without a social hierarchy, and in his words, with a renewed sense of freedom, where people were not prejudiced, and where the working class, the majority of people, would have the run of the village. His theory was that the nobles would be wiped out, either they would be murdered or would leave, leaving the village in the hands of the working class, whom he had always said that it should have belonged to all along. That was his ideal. And we have almost realised it. There is only one more thing left to do now"  
  
Gohan fixed his gaze on Marron, narrowing his eyes. "And if you won't do it, Trunks, then I will"  
  
  
  
A/N: Hmm, what now? Hope that chapter explains a few things! Sorry for making Gohan so utterly OOC, but it had to be done, and this is my fic, so there! ^_^ And sorry it took so long to get out, exam nastiness abound these past two weeks, but it's over now! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and don't forget to review! Hugs and DBZ novelty chocolates to everyone who has so far! Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	12. Delirium

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Note: Another update? 'Fraid so! Hope you enjoy reading, and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed so far!  
  
Burned Vamp: Thank you so much! ^^ Hehe, Gohan, you'd better get running! (grins) And it's another cliffie, kinda! Sorry about that (runs away before anyone can kill her)  
  
Asanra: Tee hee, seems Gohan's public enemy number one at the moment! Wait 'til you see what he gets up to in this chapter! Thanks for the review, hon! And carry on writing your brilliant stories too!  
  
SCAV: Thanks! And here's an update, especially for you! I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this one too! And about your question in your review for chapter 10, I have no idea! Just luck, I guess! And I'm gonna go check your fic out now, so expect some reviews from yours truly!  
  
Legolas Luver: Yeah, what IS the world coming to? Well, at least the choccie tastes good! ^^ Thanks for the review!  
  
AGalaxiaGoddess: (smiles) Thank you! And don't worry, Bulma will know soon enough. Not in this chappie though! ^^ Oh yeah, and about that thing in chapter 10, that was Marron, but our purple haired cutie was so out of it that he thought it was Goten!  
  
LilMelfina64: Thanks for the review, sweetie! ^^ Gohan may well try and kill Marron, he's acting a bit delirious in this chapter, but whether or not he succeeds is the question! And as for Trunks, he's bound to try and protect our blonde haired girl. Ahh, love is beautiful. ^^  
  
Diana: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Star-Gazer: Thank you! Hope this chapter can answer a few of your questions! (Probably not though, tee hee) Here's an update for ya!  
  
Gmbymstr: (blushes and makes 'aww shucks' type noises) Wow! Thank you so much! (hugs) I'm speechless! Hope you like this chapter too. ^^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Trunks stared in disbelief at his raven-haired comrade. He felt Marron's hand, which was gripped tightly onto his wrist, begin to shake.  
  
"What did you just say?" Trunks asked in a low, dangerous whisper. Gohan did not respond, his dark eyes glittering eerily. Marron stared in horror at the look in Gohan's eyes as he turned to look at her. She felt her whole body begin to tremble under his piercing stare. All her confidence she had gained by being in the company of Goten these past few days seemed to dissolve under Gohan's gaze. She sensed an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that wrapped icy cold hands around her heart and refused to let go. She was rooted to the spot. The look in Gohan's eyes was an awful mix of hatred and joy. She jumped as Trunks' arm moved suddenly, and he pulled her behind him roughly, shielding her from the man's gaze.  
  
Gohan laughed softly.  
  
"Just like her" he murmured. Trunks frowned, taking a step away from Gohan.  
  
"Like who?" he asked.  
  
"She was so much like you, Marron. She always wanted to be by my side, always. She was so stubborn. Even when I was injured, she wouldn't leave my side, not even to eat or sleep. Just like you were when Trunks was injured. There aren't many women like that"  
  
Marron clung to Trunks' arm as if she were afraid that he would leave her any minute and she would be at the mercy of the raven-haired man.  
  
"I don't understand," she whispered.  
  
"Of course not! How could you even possibly understand? How could anyone?" Gohan shouted angrily. "No, no one can ever know how I have felt all these years!" He lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
Trunks' eyes softened as Gohan's voice became more and more upset. It was because of Videl. He was still grieving for her. The recollection of the past must have brought memories of the dark haired woman back to the surface again. Not to mention the discovery of Masaki and Serimori's bodies, yet more death. It never stopped.  
  
"Gohan, you are right. No one can understand. But killing Marron will achieve nothing. You're confused, you know not what you are doing"  
  
His friend's head snapped up at the younger man's comments, and he raked his fingers through his hair agitatedly.  
  
"Shut up! You are the one who knows not what they are doing! You were brought up to be a thief, a murderer, and you will not obey you commands! What happened to the disciplined, emotionless Trunks that used to take up residence inside that body? Why have you become so weak?"  
  
"Gohan, I don't understand what you are-"  
  
Gohan cut him off. "She is mocking me, haunting me! Videl, why? Why will you not let me alone?" he yelled at the petrified Marron.  
  
"I…I don't" Marron stammered.  
  
"Stop it! Don't you see, Trunks? Do you not see what she is doing to me? Make her stop!"  
  
Trunks could not find any words to say that would help to solve anything.  
  
"She will not let me alone, Trunks! I am not going to kill her for Raditz's sake, or for the working class people, for that matter! But because she reminds me of her so much that I cannot bear it! I will not bear it! She must not live!"  
  
"I…I'm not doing anything" Marron said shakily.  
  
Gohan banged his fist down on the table in front of him, causing it to shatter into a heap of splintered wood and nails. Dust billowed up all around him.  
  
"You are!" He pointed at her, looking at Trunks desperately. "She is, Trunks! Make her stop!"  
  
Trunks said nothing, but gently pulled his arm out of Marron's grip, and walked towards his comrade.  
  
"Gohan…what's the matter with you?" he asked softly. Gohan took a step back.  
  
"They're coming for her," he whispered. "They're coming to take her away from you"  
  
"Who?" Trunks asked. Gohan didn't reply. His head was aching terribly, and he could hardly bear the pain, as strange voices seemed to be trying to get his attention all at once. His forehead was burning up, as it had been for the past few days. He had written it off as an effect spending too long out in the sunshine. Deep down, he knew he was talking nonsense, that he was delirious for some reason, but there was a part of him that truly believed that he was making perfect sense, and the fact that neither Trunks nor Marron understood him was agitating him to no end.  
  
"Videl would have understood," he said bitterly.  
  
"Gohan, you are not making any sense," Trunks said gently. "You need to rest. Recollecting such bad memories must have had an adverse effect on you, my friend"  
  
Marron edged closer and closer to the doorway, not wanting to draw Gohan's attention to her. She had decided on waiting in the adjoining room until Trunks had managed to calm the older man down. Just a few more steps and she was home free. So absorbed was she in making it out of the room, that she didn't even notice as Gohan pushed his friend away roughly and drew his gun.  
  
In the square, one of Lord Krillin's guards stretched lazily, suppressing a yawn. He blinked in the bright sunlight, taking another look around the area to see if Lady Marron was anywhere. There was still no sign of her.  
  
"Have you seen the Lady yet?" asked Goku, walking over to the guard. He and Yamcha had both been told to help in the search, while both Bulma and Chi- Chi had been appointed the task of stablehands, as well as all the other jobs they had been doing. Goku felt a little guilty that the two women were being forced to do a job that wasn't theirs to do in the first place, but until they found Miss Marron, it couldn't be helped.  
  
The guard shook his head. Goku sighed and looked up into the sky, as though somehow he could find answers up there.  
  
The square was bustling with activity as usual, a street performer graced the square with her presence, and there were merchants selling all kinds of trinkets, as well as poems, songs, and stories of far away lands that they had passed through. Goku had talked to one of the tradespeople, a deeply tanned, worldly old man named Lucas, many times over the years. The old gypsy had told Goku stories of different countries, each with their own set of ideas and cultures. Stories like these fascinated the spiky haired man, and he wondered what it would be like to travel the world, to see all those different lands. When Marron was younger, he had often recounted the stores told to him by Lucas, and the girl would sit there enraptured, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement. He smiled at the memory.  
  
How the young woman had changed since then.  
  
Couldn't Lord Krillin see how unhappy she had been?  
  
Goku had realised that he himself was probably one of the only people who really understood Marron. He knew how suffocating life at the manor was, especially for a girl like she, who had so many romantic ideas of travelling to faraway places, of meeting a handsome man and falling in love, but still being free to do whatever she wished. She was never the type to marry a noble and to live a nurtured life. She needed something more. A lot more. That was why Goku was so reluctant to find her. Of course he wanted to know that she was safe, but he didn't want to have to take her back to the manor against her will. Folding his arms, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in the exotic scent of spices coming from Lucas' cart nearby. He smiled slightly. Where had the old man been this time? He would have to find out later. Now was a time for just relaxing, Goku thought. And for a while he just rested in the afternoon heat, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. All was calm. Until the sound of a gunshot pierced the air.  
  
"Lady Bra, I am so terribly sorry" Goten whispered as the young sobbed her heart out into his shirt. He gently stroked her turquoise hair to soothe her, although he realised that in actual fact, it was probably doing the opposite as she simply cried harder. He wondered idly how Trunks and Marron were getting along, and whether or not Gohan had told his lavender haired friend the truth about his origins yet. Goten had been a little worried about Gohan, actually, as the night after he had told him about their parents, and about Trunks' parents, he had heard his brother talking as if he was holding a conversation with someone, even though the house was empty. Marron had decided to stay at Lowell's house that night, and there was no one else there to talk to. He had only been able to catch snippets of the 'conversation', Gohan had been muttering something like "Why will you not let me alone?"  
  
When he had brought the subject up that morning, Gohan had denied ever doing anything, suggesting that he was simply dreaming. Goten hadn't been convinced at all, and he was a little concerned about his brother, he had seemed a little spaced out and feverish when he had left him to see Bra that morning.  
  
"Goten, I am sorry for being this way," Bra said softly, bringing the young man back to reality with a start. He smiled fondly at the woman.  
  
"It is to be expected, Miss Bra, especially when you have lost someone you love" he told her. Fresh tears filled Bra's eyes, and she shook her head.  
  
"That is why I am so upset, Goten!" she cried. "Because I did not love Masaki! I wanted him gone, and I just feel…feel that it is somehow my fault!" She began to cry softly, and Goten brushed her hair from her face, placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Miss Bra, it is not your fault at all," he said firmly. She stared up into his eyes, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
"I…I…wanted him gone" she whispered. "I wanted him gone, Goten"  
  
Her companion stared at her levelly, but with a flicker of wonder in his eyes.  
  
"Wherefore did you want him gone?" he asked gently. There was an uncomfortable silence until Bra could bear it no longer.  
  
"Because I could not bear how he treated me!" the woman said, twisting out of Goten's arms and walking over to the window, her fists clenched in frustration. The young man stayed where he was, fixing his gaze on Bra's back.  
  
"Because he treated you like a china doll?" he asked.  
  
"…Most of the time he treated me that way" she murmured. "However, sometimes, he treated me differently"  
  
Goten lowered his eyes, catching the hidden meaning behind her words. She didn't turn around to him as she continued in pained tones.  
  
"Everyone thought that Masaki was a great man. That he treated me like a princess. Most of the time he did. But when we were alone, it was a different story, Goten. He grew increasingly exasperated by the way in which I acted. He told me that I should behave like a proper lady, not like one with the attitude of a street rat. He told me that my impertinence would get me in trouble one day. And that it did. From that day forward, whenever I attempted to do something that he did not deem proper, he would…he would strike me"  
  
Goten felt his heart ache as he listened to her story. How could anyone even think of striking a lady such as she? Masaki certainly didn't seem the type; Goten recalled that he had been petrified that night when they had met him in the alley. He had shook visibly when Trunks had pushed him to the ground and demanded his assistance in their plan.  
  
Now that he thought about it though, it seemed to make sense; it was becoming increasingly common for a weak man such as Masaki to try and assert his power by being violent towards someone physically weaker than he. However, that did not make it right by any means. Goten was against violence of any sort.  
  
Bra turned her gaze from the window to him, and Goten could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He fumbled for something to say.  
  
"How could he…how could anyone?" he stammered. Bra shook her head.  
  
"I should not have said anything. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Goten"  
  
"Upsetting me? That is the last thing that you need to be sorry about, Miss Bra!"  
  
He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, filled with an urge to hold her, to protect her from harm, from everything. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.  
  
"Goten, I have never been held this way before" she said softly. "You truly are a gentleman"  
  
"I am far from a gentleman, my Lady. I am not even a nobleman," Goten told her shakily, mentally slapping himself for being so stupid as to admit that when things were going as they were.  
  
To his amazement, she smiled.  
  
"I don't care who you are, you are a gentleman to me"  
  
He smiled back, and in a move that surprised even himself, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently. And he silently swore to protect her from all harm, at all costs.  
  
A/N: Well, that's that chapter done! Hope it didn't seem too clichéd to you! Check back soon for chapter 13, and sorry for being evil and not saying any more about the whole gunshot incident! You'll find out in c13, promise!  
  
Aerith 


	13. I Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Trunks stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach with one hand and wincing as a sharp stab of pain shot through him. He was bleeding again.  
  
'Hmm, Gohan may be delirious, but he still knows my weak points' he thought wryly.  
  
He looked over to see if Marron had gotten away yet, and froze as he saw she was still there, one hand on the doorframe and the other by her side. What was she waiting for? If she didn't hurry and leave soon, there was no telling what Gohan would do. He thinks she's Videl, why would he want to kill her, Trunks asked himself, but cast that thought aside for the time being. That really wasn't the issue right now. The issue was that either way, Marron was in danger by just being there, and he couldn't protect her in his current state.  
  
"Thank you very much, Gohan," he muttered sarcastically, and winced again. It was becoming an effort just to keep breathing at the moment. Every move he made seemed to send shockwaves of pain through his body.  
  
'Marron, hurry and get out of here!' his mind screamed at the young woman. As if she somehow heard him, Marron turned to Trunks and frowned. What was he looking so scared for?  
  
She'd completely forgotten that Gohan was there, and as soon as she locked eyes with Trunks, it was as if they slipped into their own little world. It was only when Trunks' eyes darted to the side and widened in alarm that she remembered the older man. Following Trunks' gaze, she gasped in horror. Gohan was smiling at her coldly, both hands gripped onto the silver gun so tightly that his knuckles were white. His finger hovered over the trigger.  
  
"I have a solution to this little problem," Gohan said quietly.  
  
And then he fired.  
  
Goku's eyes snapped open, and he looked around the square in concern. "Did you hear that?" he asked worriedly. The soldier next to him nodded.  
  
"We should go and find out who is responsible" he replied in panicked tones, heading off in the direction of the gunshot. Goku leapt up from his place on the ground, racing off after them.  
  
"Please don't let this have anything to do with Marron," he whispered.  
  
Goten smiled at Bra as he stepped out of the mansion doors.  
  
"I must leave you now, Bra. But rest assured, I shall return"  
  
The aqua haired girl smiled at him, nodding.  
  
"Farewell, my dear Goten" she said softly, watching him walk away until she could not see him any more.  
  
Goten smiled to himself as he hurried back to the hideout. Finally, he was getting somewhere with someone he really cared about. He and Bra had ended up spending a long time together, just talking about trivial things, like what it was like to live in 'working class accommodation', as Bra had so nicely put it. She hadn't wanted to say 'slums' which was basically where the young man lived. He had laughed at that. He knew that Bra hadn't wanted to offend him, but truth be told, nothing she said could ever offend him, not when it was spoken in that beautiful voice of hers.  
  
However, there was still the task of explaining to her that he was partly responsible for the death of Masaki. Even though the girl had expressed her extreme dislike of the nobleman, and recounted how he used to strike her because he didn't like the way she acted, Goten still reasoned that she would not be exactly friendly towards his murderers. He frowned, quickening his pace back to the hideout. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Something had been wrong all day. And he had a feeling that Gohan had something to do with it.  
  
Marron groaned, opening her eyes slowly. She was lying on the floor, her shoulder burning with pain, thanks to Gohan. He had shot at her, and the bullet had hit her shoulder with such a force that it had thrown her through the doorway and sprawling halfway across the room. Pain seared through her arm, and she whimpered, pressing her hand to the wound. Blood poured through her fingers and her hand did not seem to be doing a good job of stopping it. The young woman started to panic; she was beginning to become nauseous. Trunks was at her side in an instant, his eyes full of concern and pain. She noticed that he was still clutching at his side, and the growing patch of crimson spreading out around his hand also indicated that the wound was bleeding once again.  
  
"Trunks!" She sat up immediately, causing herself to become light headed from the sudden movement. However, all her own pain was pushed to the back of her mind when she saw how weak Trunks was becoming. He was finding it hard to just sit by her side without falling unconscious once more, he was getting more and more pale by the second, and his breathing was shallow.  
  
"M…Marron, you need not worry about me" he bit out, pushing her away gently. "You are injured, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, but Trunks, it's simply a scratch" she told him, although the tears in her eyes showed that she was simply putting on a brave face. Trunks' expression became more and more concerned as Marron began to sob softly. With great effort, he managed to move closer to her. He stroked her face gently, then tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her softly.  
  
"Marron, we must get you back to Lowell's, he can-"  
  
Trunks was cut off suddenly as footsteps sounded behind him. He looked up, fully expecting to see Gohan, but in front of him stood a stranger. He appeared to be one of Lord Krillin's guards, judging by his attire. And he was staring at Marron in shock.  
  
"Miss Marron!" the guard cried in horror. He turned and ran out of the house, calling over more guards.  
  
"Everyone, come over here this instant! I have found her! Hurry! She has been injured!"  
  
"No…this cannot be…" Marron whispered in alarm. She winced in pain, trying to stand up, to get Trunks, who had now turned deathly pale, so that they could escape to Lowell's house together, but the pain of her shoulder was becoming too much for the young woman, and blackness slowly overcame her.  
  
'Trunks….'  
  
The blonde haired woman was standing in an unfamiliar place. Strange and exotic flowers adorned the area. The sun was setting, casting eerie dark shadows over the landscape. Nothing else could be seen. She was alone, alone in a place she did not know. Everything was silent.  
  
"Marron? Marron? Oh, my dear Marron, please, you must wake up!"  
  
Who was that? Their voice sounded a million miles away.  
  
'Trunks…where are you?' she called out hesitantly.  
  
He stepped out from the shadows, his arms folded, his usual faint smile on his face. His wound was gone.  
  
'Trunks!'  
  
The blonde haired woman ran towards him, hardly believing that he was even there, almost thinking he would disappear into thin air at any minute. He held out his arms, and she flew into them, sobbing.  
  
'They were going to take you away from me,' she wept, and he stroked her hair gently, whispering soothing words to her that she couldn't hear, but she was somehow soothed anyway.  
  
'I'm not going anywhere, Marron. I promise'  
  
Marron looked up at him through her tears, and her beloved gazed straight back at her, still smiling.  
  
'Promise?'  
  
He nodded, pulling her closer to him, and sealing their promise with a gentle kiss.  
  
"Marron!"  
  
There came that voice again. Who was calling her? She looked up at Trunks, confused, but the lavender haired man was no longer there.  
  
Everything was dark, and there was not a star in the sky. The moon was also absent, and the darkness overwhelmed her.  
  
'No…'  
  
"Marron!"  
  
The blonde haired woman opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Trunks…"  
  
"Marron! You are awake!"  
  
"Wh…where?" the young woman murmured, her vision slowly becoming clearer. Her father's concerned face came into focus, and Marron's heart sank. She must have been dreaming. She was back at the manor again, the very place she had been running from.  
  
"T…Trunks…where are you?" she choked out, heartbroken.  
  
"Oh, you have no cause to be worried about that young man, Marron" Lord Krillin told her.  
  
Marron sat up painfully, and stared at her father, still drowsy.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. He was okay, wasn't he? Trunks had to be okay, he just had to be. She didn't know whether she would be able to go on if he was dead.  
  
"Neither he nor the other one will be bothering you again" Lord Krillin went on, smiling at her.  
  
"Father, what are you saying?" Marron asked, her voice trembling.  
  
'Please don't let him be gone'  
  
Her father smiled warmly at her, oblivious to the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Those two kidnappers are in the dungeons now, my dear. They are scheduled to be executed a week from now, so you do not need to be afraid any more"  
  
Marron stared at the Lord, stunned into silence. He wasn't serious, was he? Executed? He couldn't possibly allow that to happen, could he?  
  
"I will send Bulma in, now, my dear. Try and get some rest"  
  
He stopped in front of her, studying her expression.  
  
"My dear Marron, what grieves you so?" he asked. Marron opened her mouth, but her father ignored her, continuing without giving his daughter a chance to speak. "Are you afraid that those two may escape? There is no need to worry, one of them is badly wounded anyway, and he will not be going anywhere for a while, it appears. When we brought him in, he could hardly stand up, let alone plan some kind of daring escape attempt. Yes, we will probably not have to wait a week for that one's death"  
  
The Lord began to laugh, winking at Marron. "Which is no more than he deserves, if you ask me"  
  
Before Marron could react, the Lord was gone. And the young woman let the tears fall, silently praying that this was all a dream.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that's that chapter over with! What will Marron do now? Will Trunks be okay? And will Bulma finally manage to meet her son? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out, tee hee. Hope you enjoyed reading, and don't forget to review! And thank you so much to everyone who has done so far, it really means a lot to me! *hugs* Chapter 14 coming soon!  
  
Oh yeah, and I'm thinking of writing a prequel to this, a B/V and G/CC story (obviously) Also I'm thinking of writing a T/M based on Final Fantasy VII. What do you think? Would you guys read them if I did? Or wouldn't you be interested? Let me know, okay? ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	14. Against Her Will?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Against Her Will?  
  
  
  
"I think he's breathing, Sir!"  
  
A voice, so far away, sounded so scared, but at the same time, so relieved.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
This voice didn't sound so happy. He couldn't recognise either of them, but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed, ignoring his curiosity.  
  
"My Lord, should we get the doctor?"  
  
Doubt. He could hear it in the voice. There was a long pause that seemed to last for hours. He didn't open his eyes, and kept his breathing as shallow and quiet as possible.  
  
"No. Leave him like that"  
  
So familiar. That voice was so, so familiar. Where had he heard it before? He was swept away to a while back, a huge manor, people dressed in suits and long ballgowns. A short, middle-aged man with greying hair stood on a balcony overlooking the celebrations with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen"  
  
That was he. That voice. Lord Krillin. Everything came back in a rush. He forgot that he was supposed to be playing the inconspicuous part and stirred, inwardly wincing with pain. Her name escaped his lips almost involuntarily.  
  
"Marron"  
  
Barely a whisper, but still audible.  
  
"What?" Lord Krillin's voice came again. "What did he just say?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything, my Lord"  
  
"Good Goku, he just said my daughter's name! How dare a lowly criminal such as he refer to my daughter so disrespectfully? I'll not bear it! The sooner his life is ended the better! To think that he dare to kidnap my daughter and then speak her name with such fondness!"  
  
Fondness? Is that what it was? He didn't want to admit it, but deep down, he had known all along. That noble woman, the very woman he was supposed to put to death, had been the one to steal his heart. How ironic. That sort of thing was only supposed to happen in the books he'd stolen as a child. Not in real life. And definitely not to him. He prided himself on being completely unfazable, he had seen the most horrifying things as a young boy living in the slums with his two companions, and he was the one who stared blankly on as the others regarded him with disbelief that he was not affected by such sights.  
  
He could hear footsteps stamping angrily away, getting softer and softer and then finally, the slam of a heavy sounding door. Then there was silence. After a few seconds, he could hear a shuffling, then a sleepy groan, and the sound of different footsteps getting closer.  
  
"What's..where am I?"  
  
He recognised that voice too. Goten. His best friend, trusted comrade, the one with the heart-warming naivety. Goku's voice spoke up.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What for? Where is this place?"  
  
"You don't know? Lord Krillin ordered you and your friend be held here, in these dungeons, until you are executed a week from now"  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath, and then Goten spoke up once more.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For the kidnapping of Lady Marron, and the unlawful murder of Lord Masaki and Lord Serimori"  
  
"M...Masaki? Who told you that?" Goten's voice was disbelieving.  
  
"I can't say"  
  
"Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks?" Was that shock he could hear?  
  
"My friend"  
  
"He's Trunks?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"My Lady? How do you feel?"  
  
Marron didn't answer her nurse. Instead she stared at the wall opposite her, the tears streaming down her pale face. How could her father allow this?  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
Bulma sighed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking Marron's hair out of her face.  
  
"Wherefore are you so upset? You are finally back where you belong, are you not?"  
  
No response. Bulma smiled grimly, tucking her mistress' hair behind her ears.  
  
"You were not kidnapped that night, were you, Miss Marron?" she muttered quietly. Marron started violently, looking up at the nurse in confusion and shock. And Bulma knew that she had been correct. The young woman's reaction was evidence enough.  
  
Lord Krillin stamped angrily into the drawing room, his brow furrowed in agitation. Chi-Chi, who was in the process of dusting the large ornate fireplace leapt up on seeing him and bowed hastily.  
  
"Get back to work, Miss Chi-Chi!" the Lord growled, and the woman nodded, turning her attention back to the fireplace. She knew from experience that Lord Krillin would talk to her in his own time, even though she was itching to know what had happened to Lady Marron.  
  
Krillin sank down into his chair behind his large desk with a long sigh. He shook his head, grabbing a small letter opener with a ceramic white handle. Resting his chin on his hand, he traced circles on the desk with the letter opener.  
  
Those young scoundrels. How dare they kidnap his only daughter and injure her so? It was a good thing that he had sent for Doctor Lowell, the best doctor in the village. Yes, there was talk that he had been involved in some under the table dealings, someone had even said that he consorted with the most vicious criminals ever to grace the quiet town. However, Lowell was genuinely pleasant, and the Lord liked to see such a quality in his subjects. He just hoped that Goku would not mention that thief in the dungeons who was close to death. Lowell's kind-heartedness could be a problem if he did.  
  
Growling, Krillin raised his hand and then slammed the letter opener straight into the desk. It became embedded up to the handle in the soft wood. Chi-Chi jumped, dropping the duster to the ground. Plumes of dust rose up, making the maidservant cough. Lord Krillin turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Miss Chi-Chi" he said. "I didn't mean to startle you"  
  
Chi-Chi stared at him for a few moments before she came to her senses. She adjusted her white bandana absently and reached for the duster once more.  
  
"No, my Lord, I should not be so edgy" she said with a wave of her hand. She quickly turned back to the fireplace and commenced working again.  
  
"I expect you would like to know what has been going on today, am I right?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Well, my Lord, I expect it is none of my business" she told him, concentrating on the task in hand. Krillin laughed jovially.  
  
"Nonsense!" he exclaimed. "Of course it is! You live in this house, do you not?"  
  
He ran a hand through his greying hair and smiled at the servant.  
  
"Well, if you should be so kind as to inform me, then I would be most grateful" the woman said, setting down the duster. Krillin nodded, rising out of the chair and crossing the room to a large bookcase. He ran a finger slowly down the spine of one of the books, and then turned to Chi-Chi.  
  
"My guards found my daughter in captivity" he began. Chi-Chi gazed at him with interest. "Held in the most squalid of dwellings, a dilapidated house near the square. Can you imagine? My daughter, Lady Marron, being forced to live in such a place!"  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"I cannot begin to, my Lord, " she said quietly. As he went on, Chi-Chi sighed softly. If she knew anything at all, she knew that there was more to the story than a simple kidnapping. And she had a feeling that Marron had not left the manor entirely against her will.  
  
"Trunks. Trunks? Come on, my friend, you must wake up"  
  
Goten reached through the bars of his prison and tried in vain to reach Trunks with his hand. His friend was lying on the cold stone floor, his eyes closed, and his face ghostly white. In the flickering light coming from the torches positioned on the wall, the young thief could also see a dark pool of blood still spreading out. How long had they been here? He had no idea, but he hoped against all hope that his friend hadn't been bleeding the entire time. Otherwise there was no way he could possible survive. Could he?  
  
He turned away from the sight. He couldn't stand to see his friend like this. "Trunks, we've been through so much together. Don't you dare die on me now" he said softly.  
  
The guard whom he had been talking to had been gone for a while now. After Goten had mentioned his friend's name, the guard had began acting strange, and when he had pushed the matter further, had made his excuses and left. Why was that guard so familiar? Had he seen him in the square before? He was sure he had seen him somewhere before.  
  
"Trunks?" he called out again. He got no response. Eyes wide with fear, Goten fell silent. Was it too late already? Was his friend already dead? He closed his eyes, praying that he was wrong. Then he crept forward once more, reaching through the bars again. But before he could touch his comrade, the heavy dungeon door was suddenly flung open, and a woman he didn't recognise stood in the doorway. Goten winced and shielded his eyes, temporarily blinded by the sudden intrusion of light. The woman turned around, calling to someone outside.  
  
"Goku speed up," she hissed. The guard from earlier joined her in the doorway.  
  
"Miss Bulma, hurry and go inside before the Lord sees you," he whispered. Goten's hands fell to his sides in surprise. Did he just say 'Bulma?'  
  
A/N: Finally! I haven't updated this for a month! Well, that's the end of that chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it, and thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! I hope this chapter was worth reading. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you soon for chapter 15!  
  
Aerith 


	15. A Stroke of Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Goku stumbled down the last set of stairs to finally catch up with Bulma. The blue haired woman stood with her hands firmly planted on her hips, her lips pressed tightly together. She was obviously far from pleased.  
  
"Goku, hurry and light another torch. It is almost pitch black down there"  
  
Goku nodded and took a torch from the pack strapped to his leg, slipping past her and casting a fearful glance behind him, terrified that the Lord would appear and see what was going on. Bulma sighed and pulled the heavy door shut, wincing as it creaked loudly on its rusty hinges.  
  
"Someone needs to oil those hinges" she muttered. Goku crept down the stairs, his dark eyes studying the surroundings carefully, in case someone should be hiding somewhere in the shadows. He had never been particularly fond of the dark, though he would never admit it out loud.  
  
"Goku, hurry up!"  
  
The guard cringed; his companion was getting more and more agitated. But then again, who wouldn't be in her situation? She was about to see her son for the first time in almost twenty years. It was just such an awful shame that the circumstances were as they were.  
  
He gently touched the tip of his torch to the only other one in the room, aflame with a dull red glow. His own torch flared up instantly, casting its light over the tiny dungeons. Shadows danced across the damp stone walls, and Goku quickly slipped the flaming torch into a bracket on the wall and wiped his hands on his trousers. Bulma made her way hesitantly down the stairs and Goku watched her with sympathy. He stood in front of the cell which held Trunks and bowed solemnly.  
  
"Um, Bulma...I must let you know. Your son is not exactly in the best of health," he whispered. The nurse's deep blue eyes stared into his, a thinly veiled look of concern in them.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Lord Krillin would not allow me to get help for him" Goku muttered lamely. He moved away so that his friend could see what he meant.  
  
Bulma stared in shock at the form of the young man collapsed on the cold stone ground. It was Trunks, no mistaking it. Even though she had not seen him since he was a baby, she knew that the unconscious young man was indeed the son she had given away all those years ago. She could not tear her eyes away from his face. He looked so peaceful and calm, as though he were just sleeping. However, the dark patch of blood spread out around his body told her different. Her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed Goku's shoulders. The guard jumped, not expecting her to react this way.  
  
"Goku, you have the keys to the dungeon cells do you not?" she asked desperately. Goku fumbled around in his pack and eventually produced them. He held them out towards Bulma.  
  
"Hurry, Miss Bulma. We could get in dreadful trouble over this"  
  
"I do not care, Goku! I don't care! Give me those keys! I will endure whatever punishment that the Lord conjures up for me. No price is too high, as long as I can save my son!"  
  
The woman snatched the keys from Goku's hand and turned to the cell door. Her hands were shaking violently, but she ignored them and slipped the key home. Throwing open the latch, she flew into the cell and knelt next to the young thief.  
  
"Trunks.. please!" she cried, cradling him in her arms, and ignoring the dark blood as it soaked through her clothing. She brushed a few strands of lavender hair from his face, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"You cannot leave me now" she whispered, stroking his face softly. "I have so much to tell you. And Marron...what about Marron? She told me that she was in love with you, you must not leave her"  
  
Goku watched the scene before him with an aching heart. He could not bear to see his dear friend like this. He had to do something to help. And he would. No matter what price he must pay, he must get help for the boy.  
  
The guard turned on his heel, swiftly closing the distance between himself and the stairs. Hesitating, he turned back to face Bulma. She was crying horribly now, her face buried in her son's chest. No, he could not hesitate. He must carry on. Turning slightly, he was surprised when his gaze locked with a pair of ebony eyes exactly like his own.  
  
Of course. The other criminal stared at him from his prison. Why was the young man so familiar? There was something about him, but he just could not put his finger on what it was. Well, it could wait for now. The task at hand was more important. He must help. He turned back around and ran up the stairs, yanking open the huge door and speeding straight out and up the stairs to Lady Marron's room.  
  
"Are you feeling better now, my dear?" Lord Krillin was met with a stony silence from his daughter. He smiled at Dr Lowell in embarrassment and walked over to the young woman.  
  
"Marron, I know you have had a traumatic experience, but it will do you good to talk about it"  
  
Marron looked up at her father, her expression impassive. She winced slightly as Lowell tightened a bandage around her shoulder, and used her good arm to brush a few golden strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I wish to speak with Trunks. Take me to the dungeons." she said, anger glimmering in her eyes.  
  
Krillin cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Child, what are you talking about?" he asked, amused. "You wish to see that dishonourable street rat? You must be delirious from the pain"  
  
Marron stood up, pushing Lowell away, and glared at her father fiercely.  
  
"Don't patronise me!" she screamed. Her father took a step back, his eyes wide.  
  
"M...Marron" he began, but she cut him off, stepping forward. He could almost feel the fury emanating from her.  
  
"How dare you call him a...a street rat?" she cried incredulously. "He had no choice in the matter! He was given away when he was just a child! And I'll have you know that he and Goten have more honour in their little fingers than you have in your whole body! He protected me, father. It was my choice to leave this manor. Trunks protected me from the real street rats! When your guards found me, Trunks was trying to help me! He didn't kidnap me, and he didn't shoot me! You have no reason to keep him here!"  
  
Krillin's eyes narrowed and he folded his arms, drawing in a long breath to try and keep his temper.  
  
"Marron, you know nothing of this boy, do you hear me? He is not like the noblemen you have met over the years. He is very dangerous. And for your information, child, he is here because of two offences. The first two being your kidnap and the second being the murder of - "  
  
Before Krillin could finish his sentence, Goku burst in, throwing open the bedroom door and almost knocking Lowell out in the process. The doctor stood up, dusting himself off, and chuckled at the spiky haired man's overzealousness. Goku glanced at him and bowed in apology, then turned back to the Lord.  
  
"My Lord, there is an urgent matter which needs attending to immediately!" he said, raking his fingers through his hair. Now all that he needed to do was think one up.  
  
"What is this matter of which you speak?" Krillin asked. Goku faltered, looking around as though it would somehow help him think up an excuse. He walked over to the window and almost fainted in relief as he saw Lord Seventeen and Lady Bra walking up the gravel pathway on their way to the main door. Talk about a stroke of luck.  
  
"Um...there is someone here to see you, Sir!" he cried out jubilantly. Krillin leaned over to see who was there and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I see. Then I shall go and greet the two of them. Bra is most likely here to see her mother, and as for Seventeen, one can never be sure" Goku laughed a little too eagerly, and the Lord narrowed his eyes at him before dismissing the matter and leaving.  
  
Marron looked up at the raven haired guard, hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Why did you have to find me, Goku? I thought that you understood me. I thought you knew what type of person I am becoming. I do not wish to be cooped up here. Why did you bring me back?"  
  
Goku held out his hand and Marron took it hesitantly.  
  
"I do understand you, my Lady. That is why you are coming with me to see him. I know that he can give you what you want."  
  
"To see him?" Marron repeated. "To see Trunks?"  
  
Goku nodded gravely and motioned to Lowell.  
  
"But we need the doctor with us too. Trunks is..."  
  
"I know. Is he going to die?" Marron asked softly. Goku opened his mouth to answer, and Lowell cut him off.  
  
"Do not count Trunks out just yet, Goku" he said, smiling. "If I know that boy, the only thing that is keeping him unconscious is shock. He has never given up that easily"  
  
Goku walked over, glancing sympathetically at Marron.  
  
"Lowell, I think you are overestimating this young man's abilities. He is bleeding to death" he whispered, hoping the blonde haired woman wouldn't be able to hear him.  
  
Lowell just gave Goku an amused glance and walked over to the door.  
  
"Well, are we going to help him out or not?" he asked.  
  
Goku nodded, still confused about what Lowell had said. How could anyone survive losing so much blood? But then again, he knew that Trunks was still breathing. And as long as he was still breathing, he still had a chance.  
  
Taking Marron's hand, he led the way downstairs towards the dungeons, his heart filled with renewed hope. Maybe Bulma would be able to talk with her son after all. He just wished that he could have the same privilege. Maybe Trunks knew something about Goten or Gohan? Well, he could always dream.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out! I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading, and don't forget to review, okay? *grins* Thanks, big hugs, and Button Moon novelty plushies to everyone who has done so far! Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	16. My Little Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"And up in the sky...I can see the birds fly"  
  
Trunks stirred. Where had he heard that voice before? And that song? Who was singing it? ..Mother.  
  
"The wind whistles through the leaves..blossoms sway in the breeze "  
  
He drew on memories of long ago, when he was not a year old. How he could still remember, he didn't know, but somehow, he recalled that voice, and that song. Mother.  
  
"It is a glorious day...for the children at play"  
  
"Mother?"  
  
Bulma jumped, staring down at the young man she still held in her arms. His eyes were half opened, his expression part confused and part upset. She gazed at him in disbelief.  
  
"Trunks? Can you hear me?" she asked gently. Her son's eyes finally focused on her face, and for a moment, neither of them moved. Bulma felt her eyes fill with tears as she stared at the boy, he reminded her so much of Vegeta that it made her heart ache. She remembered how she'd been in a similar situation with the raven haired Prince a long time ago. More than twenty years now, it was before she fell pregnant with Trunks. She smiled down at her son.  
  
"Welcome back, my little Prince" she said softly, brushing his hair out of his face. He gazed up at her, suddenly looking vulnerable.  
  
"Mother...?"  
  
The aqua haired woman smiled tenderly, nodding, and then the two simply stared at each other for a few seconds. The moment was interrupted, however, when the dungeon door was wrenched open yet again and Marron, clad in her flowing white dress, her hair streaming out behind her, raced down the steps and straight into the cell.  
  
"Oh, Trunks! I am so incredibly sorry!" she cried. "Please forgive me," she said, kneeling down next to him. Behind her followed Goku, and Lowell, who was chuckling all the while.  
  
"Well well, what did I tell you, good Goku?" he smiled. "It was merely shock keeping him unconscious. He seems to have gotten over it now"  
  
Trunks frowned, sitting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Ugh...where is this place?" he asked, and immediately raised his eyebrows, surprised at how weak his voice sounded.  
  
"Never mind that at the moment, my boy" Lowell said, walking over to him. "Let us concentrate on getting that injury seen to"  
  
The young thief looked down at his stomach.  
  
"It's fine," he muttered.  
  
"Hush, let Lowell do his work" Bulma whispered, squeezing his hand. Trunks glanced at her. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. He knew she was his mother, he recognised her voice and the song she had been singing to him, but he didn't know what happened now. They had a lot to talk about. But for now, he supposed he should do as she said and let Lowell help him.  
  
He winced as the doctor applied some strange liquid to the wound, making it sting. Luckily, the wound was not huge; it had been a clean stab with an exceptionally sharp dagger, meaning it was small, but very deep. Thankfully, the bleeding seemed to have stopped. Lowell applied a dressing the wound, then took a clean bandage from his pack and wound it around Trunks' middle.  
  
"Sorry, I know you hate bandages when they're not necessary, but I have run out of small gauze patches" he apologised, seeing the look on his patient's face. "This is the only way to keep the dressing in place, I'm afraid," he said, smiling.  
  
"Marron, are you alright?" Trunks asked, concerned. The blonde smiled at him, wiping away the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I am fine," she whispered  
  
"I was worried that gunshot might have been serious"  
  
"It only grazed my arm" Marron said, trying to keep herself from running over and hugging the life out of him. She was just so glad that he was alright, she had been so worried that he would die before she got a chance to see him again, to tell him how she felt.  
  
She had realised that she had fallen in love with the lavender haired thief a long time ago, but she didn't dare tell him how she felt for fear of how he would react. He was a trained assassin, a criminal, Gohan had told her. He didn't have any emotions. However, Goten had told her different. He said that Trunks did love her. She didn't know who to believe.  
  
But when they had been separated, she had regretted not telling him how she loved him. What if he died? She would have to live with knowing that she hadn't had the courage to tell her one true love how she felt, and she had never found out how he'd felt about her.  
  
But now, in front of everyone else, could she muster up the courage to tell him? Or should she just wait until they were alone? She stood there, in the entrance to the cell, gazing at her beloved. His deep blue eyes stared straight back at her, betraying nothing of what he was thinking.  
  
Finally, she couldn't help herself, and she flew into his arms, clutching the young man as tightly as she could without hurting him. She heard him hiss in pain as her body pressed on his wound and cringed.  
  
"Sorry" she said gently.  
  
"A little pain is a small price to pay for having you near me" he murmured, holding her close and stroking her long hair softly.  
  
"You've changed, Trunks" Lowell said softly, watching the scene before him.  
  
"For the better" was the response the thief gave.  
  
Marron hugged him tighter, never wanting him to let go, wanting to stay with him, hold him like this forever. To know that he was here, that he was alive, that he wouldn't leave her. Trunks closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder, and allowed himself a small smile.  
  
His beloved Marron was back where she belonged. With him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Lady Bra! Always a pleasure to see you here my dear!" Krillin kissed Bra's hand and smiled, studying her face. "Oh my, you are looking more like your lovely mother every day!"  
  
Bra smiled, curtsying gracefully.  
  
"Thank you my Lord," she said.  
  
"Now, Lord Seventeen, what brings you here" Krillin asked with a grin. Here to see your sister, are you not?"  
  
"If Eighteen would like to see me then so be it," Seventeen said, tucking his long dark hair behind his ears and looking around with disinterest. He straightened his black silk jacket and glanced at Krillin.  
  
"I can show myself around if you do not mind," he muttered, looking back at Bra and giving her a nod.  
  
"I trust I shall see you later, my lady" he said, and walked off to the drawing room, where he knew his sister was most likely to be.  
  
"Well then Miss Bra, are you here to see my daughter?" Lord Krillin asked. "Or do you wish to see your mother?"  
  
""I would like to see Lady Marron if that is not too much trouble" Bra said with a little smile. "How is she?"  
  
"As well as to be expected, my dear," the lord said, shaking his head. "She seems to be a little delirious though, earlier she was rambling about that vicious criminal, something about how he and his accomplice had simply being helping her! Imagine! Those filthy street rats must have brainwashed her or something, ever since she has gotten home she has been moody, disobedient...they have definitely had a lot of influence on her, she even lost her temper with me before!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that" Bra said, hiding her smile behind her gloved hand. "May I speak with her?"  
  
The short man nodded. "Of course you may. I shall escort you there"  
  
Bra nodded and did not resist as Krillin took her arm and led her up the stairs. She admired the ornate décor of the stair hallway, no matter how many times she saw the place; she would always be surprised at how beautiful it looked. Finally the two of them reached Marron's room. Krillin knocked gently.  
  
"Marron, my dear? You have a visitor"  
  
There was no response from within, no surprise really. Krillin offered his young companion a small smile.  
  
"I apologise, Miss Bra. When she gets like this, it is often best to leave her be"  
  
The young woman tucked a strand of aqua hair behind her ear, nodding sadly.  
  
"I understand," she said softly. "Very well. I should like to see my mother"  
  
Krillin smiled, motioning for her to follow him. "She shall be in the servant's quarters I am sure"  
  
Bra followed silently, disappointed. She had wanted to see Marron, to tell her all about Goten, to see what she thought. Speaking of Goten, she hadn't seen him for a while, he had told her to meet him in the square a few nights ago and had never shown up. What had happened to him? Did he just not want to see her? Was that it? He had seemed so sweet, there was no way he would do that.  
  
To be honest, she was worried about him. He might have been attacked, or imprisoned, or even worse, maybe killed! Forcing those thoughts out of her mind, Bra followed Krillin through the hallway leading to the servant's chamber. She decided to talk to her mother about it. Maybe she could help her find him.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; this fic is just refusing to be written lately! I'm finding it almost effortless to write CCC and Once, the chapters just seem to flow straight away. However, Fragments is being annoying and not flowing at all. Hope that this chapter was okay, and that Trunks and Bulma's meeting wasn't too sappy. I just had to write the 'little prince' bit, it just seemed so sweet, and it struck me as a very Bulma thing to say. And hey! There was a lil T/M romanciness for once! And from this chapter on, there's a lot more where that came from! Ja ne for now, and big hugs to all you great reviewers, you guys are the coolest! Later!  
  
Aerith 


	17. We're In This Together!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making nay money from this.  
  
Chapter 17: "We're in this together!"  
  
The village square was once again quiet, the moon sending slanting rays of light over the dusty ground. All was eerily quiet, and had been since the murder of Nappa a while ago. A merchant who had decided to set up early had found his body, cold and lifeless in the square. Although the people of the village were glad that the ruthless thief had been taken care of, there was a real sense of fear among them. Nappa has been long renowned as the most evil and dangerous person in the village, but if he had been killed, then that must mean that there was someone even more dangerous than he. That was the reason why people seldom walked around after the sun had set.  
  
However, Gohan took no heed of the warnings that several people had called to him from their windows as he made his way across the plaza. He had no reason to. There was nothing for him to fear. Except, maybe, himself.  
  
No. What was he thinking? Afraid of himself? Ridiculous. He was doing fine until...she had come along. And look where that had got them. The young man stopped, standing in the centre of the square, and folded his arms. It had been Trunks' fault. Why didn't he kill the maiden? Why didn't he do what he had been told? Why had he changed so much? Just because of her? Because of one woman? Weak. Pathetic.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Gohan, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for what you did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It was very gracious of you."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"So then, tell me about yourself."  
  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
  
A giggle.  
  
"You're a strange one. Did you know that, Gohan. Open up a little!"  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"No."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sir? You really shouldn't be walking about after dark!"  
  
Gohan turned his head towards the sound. A young woman was calling him from her window. He regarded her, coldly.  
  
"Worry about something else."  
  
She retreated inside the house.  
  
What had happened to Trunks and Goten, he wondered? He had heard no news on them. It wasn't that he was worried. He was just interested. After all, Goku worked there. He gritted his teeth.  
  
Goku.  
  
Just the name aroused sheer hatred in him. How could he have ever doubted Raditz? Father - no, Goku, was a selfish, cold-hearted bastard.  
  
'Just like you.'  
  
"Shut up!" he said aloud. His voice echoed around the quiet streets, but no one was roused by it. The square stayed empty.  
  
He remembered how he had shot the woman from the manor. She hadn't been killed, he knew she hadn't. His aim was a little off, lately. But at least it had got her to go back to where she came from. Hopefully she'd kill herself in her despair over Trunks. He was probably in the dungeons, knowing how those nobles operated. Idiots. Whatever happened to 'shoot first, ask questions later?'  
  
No. He didn't want that. They were like brothers, the three of them. He wouldn't see them killed. As soon as he found out where they were, he would devise a plan to help them out. Even if they were about as useful as a chocolate fireguard. Maybe he was being too harsh.  
  
Why had Goten been taken anyway? He could remember watching from inside the house as his younger brother had spied the guards taking his friend away, and had broken into a run.  
  
"What are you doing? Where are you taking him?"  
  
"You would be wise to stay out of our affairs, ruffian!"  
  
"Trunks? Trunks!"  
  
"You know this boy?"  
  
"Of course I do! I live in that house!"  
  
"Take him, too."  
  
He had wanted to help, but she wouldn't let him.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why do you never talk about your family?"  
  
"I told you about Raditz."  
  
"No, no. I mean your real family. Don't you know them?"  
  
"No. I can't forgive them for what they did."  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"Please don't ask me any more."  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day dawned, and Bra made another trip to the manor. She was hoping to see Marron, who had been unavailable the previous day. Lord Krillin had told her to try again when his daughter was in a more accommodating mood. He had shared with her that the young woman had been decidedly affected by her kidnapping, and wished to be left alone to recuperate after her terrible ordeal. So today, she had returned, hoping to see Marron, and also to see her mother, who had been acting a little strange since yesterday. She hadn't seemed to really be listening as Bra recounted her day, and confessed that Lord Seventeen had been acting even more distant than usual.  
  
"Yamcha, where is my mother?"  
  
Yamcha, who had previously been concentrating on scrubbing the saddle of one of the horses, turned to face his blue haired companion.  
  
"Was she not in the servant's quarters, my lady?"  
  
"No, Lord Krillin told me I should ask you."  
  
"Where is Lord Krillin?"  
  
"He had to leave. The Duke of Saren paid an unexpected visit to discuss what would be done with those ruffians in the dungeons."  
  
The black haired man nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"I see. Well, you could always check the drawing room. I think she was taking over Miss Chi-Chi's job today. Wait a while, I will accompany you."  
  
Bra shook her head, smiling gratefully.  
  
"I wouldn't want to disturb you from your duties, good Yamcha. I shall find her myself."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
Bra nodded a goodbye, and turned around, leaving the stable area. As she approached the drawing room, she heard a door open and close, and turned to see Marron standing near the dungeon entrance.  
  
"Marron!" she cried happily. "I was worried about you! I expect you are pleased that your kidnappers have been reprimanded."  
  
"Kidnappers?" Marron laughed harshly. "Is that what my father has told you?"  
  
Bra shot her a quizzical look.  
  
"Is his information false, then?"  
  
"His whole being is false!" Marron spat, folding her arms and scowling in a most unladylike manner.  
  
"Then I trust you will tell me what really happened." Bra replied.  
  
"Very well, Bra."  
  
~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the dim glow of the torches, Goten sat quietly. While Trunks had slipped effortlessly into a deep sleep, as though he had not a care in the world, Goten had found the release of sleep to be evasive, to say the least. He was haunted by images of Goku, his father. He could not tear his thoughts away from the guard. Did Goku know?  
  
He couldn't possibly have recognised him, surely. But why did his eyes seem to hold that faint glimmer of recognition, as if he couldn't quite place him? He must know, deep down. Maybe he was afraid?  
  
Goten was bewildered. Goku was nothing like his brother had made him out to be. The selfish, cruel tyrant that Gohan had described seemed a million miles away from the innocent, almost childlike, warm-hearted qualities that this Goku possessed. Could it be that Gohan had been duped? But if so, why? Why would Raditz lie about something like that?  
  
He looked over at his companion in the other cell, who was slumped against the wall, eyes still closed in slumber. Or...were they?  
  
"Trunks?" Goten whispered. No response was heard.  
  
"Trunks?" His voice grew louder.  
  
"...What?"  
  
The raven-haired boy breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Don't do that!" he told his friend.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Goten shook his head.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
There was a long pause, until Trunks' voice broke the silence.  
  
"So then. I think it's time we got out of here."  
  
Goten raised a brow.  
  
"In your condition? We'd get nowhere, except sent to the gallows early."  
  
"What do you think I am, Goten? This wound doesn't hinder me at all. I've had worse."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"Look, Goten, I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. It's nothing. Besides, my plan's already in motion, if Goku's done what I told him to."  
  
"What did you tell him to do?"  
  
Trunks smiled lazily. "You'll find out soon enough. Goten, just remember, you had nothing to do with any of this. You shouldn't be here."  
  
"We're a team, Trunks. We're in this together."  
  
The dungeon door interrupted them, and the two prisoners watched as Lord Krillin made his way down the stone steps, followed by Goku, and a man who Goten didn't recognise. He had ice blue eyes, and shoulder length, straight, black hair. His air was one of effortless grace and confidence, and as he walked over to the cell, Goten couldn't help but lower his head in respect.  
  
"Lord Seventeen, is this the boy?" Krillin asked, scowling at the two of them. Seventeen's eyes rested on Trunks' face for a few seconds, and the lavender haired boy nodded almost imperceptibly. His eyes turned to Goten.  
  
"Yes. This young man was with my Lady on the night of the two murders."  
  
Goten gasped, looking around to see if there was someone else in his cell that Seventeen could be referring to. But, besides him, the cell was empty. His eyes locked with Trunks, who was smiling in the faint light.  
  
"Trunks, no! We're in this together! How can you - "  
  
"Silence, boy!" Lord Krillin barked. He turned to Trunks.  
  
"You would even bring this boy down to your level?" he asked, disgusted. "Explain yourself, villain!"  
  
"He convinced the boy that they were in this situation together, and that he would kill him if he did not obey." Seventeen said, his voice devoid of emotion, as usual.  
  
"My, lord, I did no such thing!" Trunks said, deliberately failing to sound convincing.  
  
"You are the worst kind of demon!" Krillin growled. "Implicating this unfortunate boy to try and save your own skin! You shall be sent to the gallows much earlier for this offence!" He turned to Goku. "Release the prisoner."  
  
"No!" Goten cried. "He's lying! I was there! I helped him hide the evidence! I assisted him in the crimes!"  
  
"Please, my boy, there is no need to continue your charade. This one will be executed. He shall not harm you."  
  
"It isn't a charade! I helped! You should hang me too! Execute me!"  
  
Krillin shared a sympathetic look with Goku, who happened to be quite a good actor.  
  
"The boy is so afraid he refuses to tell the truth, even now."  
  
Lord Krillin and Seventeen made their way out, indicating for Goku to follow.  
  
Goku took the boy's arm, and, with one last look at Trunks, began escorting him out of the dungeons. Goten's indignant cries could still be heard, until they were blocked out by the dungeon door.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay! This fic is still alive! How about that? I'm deeply sorry for my lack of updates, four and a half months is quite a long time. But to make up for it, this chapter is longer than usual. (I think.) So I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. Ja ne!  
  
Aerith 


	18. Ask Him Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 18: Ask Him Yourself.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Seventeen?"  
  
The raven-haired man stopped, turning his head. His sister stood on the staircase, her ice blue eyes indifferent, as always. She gestured to Goten, who was being escorted into the drawing room by Goku, complaining all the while.  
  
"Why did you help him?"  
  
Seventeen folded his arms over his chest, walking into the study. The blonde followed him, walking gracefully the rest of the way down the stairs, and to the open door, her shoes making soft clicking noises on the marble floor as she went. Closing the door behind her, she fixed her gaze expectantly on her brother, who was examining a gilded letter opener with mild interest.  
  
"Tell me." she said quietly.  
  
"I owed the lavender haired boy a favour." Was the response.  
  
"Why? He is a simple street peasant, is he not? What could he have possibly done for you?"  
  
"He is no street peasant, Eighteen. He is a trained assassin, trained by the student of Raditz." He looked up from the letter opener, his eyes betraying nothing. But Eighteen was an intelligent woman, one who could easily understand her brother's motives.  
  
"Masaki..." she whispered. Seventeen stood up, turning to look out of the window. There was a long silence before he finally spoke.  
  
"Lady Bra was put in my care. I was once a Royal Soldier, you know that. I still have my duties. How could I let a descendant of the Prince be endangered?"  
  
The blonde haired woman was silent. Seventeen was right. Masaki would have most likely killed her if he hadn't died when he did.  
  
"So you hired the boy to assassinate him." she said softly.  
  
"Yes. It was convenient for him, too. He had another mission which required him to obtain an invitation to the ball that your husband had organised."  
  
Eighteen said nothing. She had recognised the young man, of course, how could she not? He had been the one who had played Romeo in Masaki's place. She'd never seen her daughter as happy as she had been up on the stage that night. Maybe her husband didn't understand, but Eighteen did. Marron wasn't suited to the reserved, snooty, boring life of a noble. Suddenly realising something, her head snapped towards Seventeen, who was now leaning against the wall, appearing to be in deep thought.  
  
"What was the boy's mission? Why did he require a ticket to our ball?"  
  
"We didn't discuss it."  
  
"What? He's an assassin, and he needed to be here, and you didn't ask him why?"  
  
Her brother pushed himself away from the wall, walking past her and out of the door.  
  
"Ask him yourself." She heard him say before he was gone.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So then, you left the manor of your own accord?" Bra asked in surprise. "But why would you want to leave, Marron? You have everything a lady could wish for, here."  
  
"No, Bra, I don't. When I was with Trunks and Goten, I was happier than I have ever been in this place. I do not want to become some trophy wife, just a pretty face for my husband to show off to his friends."  
  
Bra lowered her eyes, and her blonde friend shook her head sadly.  
  
"I am sorry, Bra. You know I didn't mean - "  
  
"I know."  
  
"But, you must help me, Bra! You have feelings for Goten, do you not?"  
  
The blue haired girl looked up.  
  
"I thought I did. But now I know what he did to Masaki... I don't know how to feel any more, Marron. I thought he was sweet and kind, he didn't seem the type to murder in cold blood."  
  
Marron blinked, studying her friend's face. What did Bra mean? How could Goten have done that? It couldn't be the truth, surely.  
  
"What? Who told you this?"  
  
"Lord Krillin."  
  
"What did he actually say, exactly?" Marron asked quickly. He was lying, he had to be.  
  
"He told me that the two prisoners were being detained on two counts of crime. The first being your kidnap. And the second, the murders of Masaki and that vile friend of his, Serimori. Didn't you know?"  
  
Marron couldn't look at her friend. Her head was lowered, so Bra couldn't see her expression.  
  
No. I didn't know." She said softly.  
  
"Release me, Sir Goku! Let me alone! Take me back down into the dungeons! Please, Trunks was lying so that I could be free, he was not speaking the truth!"  
  
Both girls looked towards the door, surprised.  
  
"That sounded like Goten." Bra said, rising from her chair. "But why is he freed?"  
  
Smoothing down her dress, the aqua haired girl raced out of Marron's chambers, hurrying down the stairs, almost tripping over a table on which a candelabra was placed. Finally she arrived on the first floor landing, and flew down the final flight of stairs. Even after her talk with Marron, she couldn't dismiss how her stomach fluttered pleasantly at the thought of seeing Goten again. Her feet hit the marble floor with a clatter, and Goten, who had been desperately trying to escape from Goku's grip, turned towards her, and froze.  
  
"M-miss Bra." He stammered, eyes wide.  
  
"What in the world is happening, Goku?" Bra asked.  
  
"Young Goten here was falsely accused, my lady. But he will not allow me to free him."  
  
"I was not falsely accused!" Goten cried. "I'm as guilty as Trunks is!"  
  
Goku shook his head, his black spikes rustling gently with the movement.  
  
"Trunks told me everything, Goten. I know you were there, and I also know that you couldn't find it in your heart to do what your brother told you to do. Trunks didn't want you to be punished for something you did not do, so he devised a plan to free you. Lord Seventeen and I were only too happy to help when we found out. Especially me."  
  
Goten started, turning towards the guard. Goku gazed at him, and the young man could see it in his eyes.  
  
"You know, don't you?" he whispered. "You know that I'm your - "  
  
"Sir Goku! What are you up to? Escort the boy out now! We have much to talk about, I have brought the execution of that ruffian in the dungeons forward. He will be killed in two days, rather than two weeks. You must help me make the arrangements."  
  
Krillin was standing in the doorway to the drawing room, his arms folded.  
  
"So hurry up, get the boy home. We must start on the proceedings. If we make good time, we may even be able to arrange the execution for tomorrow night"  
  
A choked sob was heard from the stairwell, and the four people in the main hall turned as one, to see Marron standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Before her father could react, the girl turned and fled towards the dungeon door, wrenching it open and slamming it shut as hard as she could. The key had been left on a hook on the wall, and so she snatched it up, quickly pushing it into the keyhole and locking the great door. On the other side, she could hear her father yelling her name, banging on the door with his hands, and telling her to take out the key so that he may unlock the door from the other side, that it wasn't safe with the ruffian in there. She ignored him.  
  
Sitting down at the top of the stone steps, she hugged her knees to her chest and wept.  
  
It was only after a few minutes that she realised there had been voices within before she had began to cry. Hearing footsteps cut their way through the dark, she instinctively shrank back. A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up into the gloom, confused.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"What are you doing in here, and in this state of upset, Marron?"  
  
Her mother's voice sounded soothing and comforting, rather than angry as Marron had thought she would have been.  
  
"Father...has arranged that the execution takes place tomorrow night." Marron told her, hot tears still trailing down her face.  
  
"Heh. It seems that your father doesn't like me very much, doesn't it?"  
  
"T-Trunks? Is that you?"  
  
Eighteen stood from her kneeling position in front of her daughter and took one of the torches, lighting it carefully, and the room was immediately bathed in the warm, orange glow. Now Marron could see him, leaning against the dungeon wall, arms folded, in a stance not unlike that of her uncle Seventeen.  
  
"Where else would I be, my love?" he asked, a lazy smile on his face as he regarded her.  
  
The girl ignored the way her heart leapt at his words, and managed to suppress the flood of relief that took over her, putting on her best expressionless look.  
  
"Tell me the truth. Did you really kill Lord Masaki and Lord Serimori?"  
  
The smile left his face. His lowered gaze was all the answer she needed.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Man, I'm really terrible with this Fragments updating business, ne? I hope this helps clear up any confusion the previous chapter may have caused. So tell me what you thought, and hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and make updates on this one quicker so that you know I'm still alive, icemint! *grins*  
  
Aerith 


	19. Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 19: Escape  
  
~~~~  
  
Marron kept her gaze on Trunks, unable to disguise her hurt.  
  
"So it's the truth. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
The thief raised his head then, azure eyes burning into hers.  
  
"You never asked." He said simply. Why was she so upset, he wondered bitterly. What business was it of hers?  
  
"How could you..." she was murmuring, and he felt a flame of anger ignite within him, walking up to the bars of the cell door that held him and curling his fingers around them.  
  
"Look, Miss Marron, you know perfectly well what type of person I was before I met you, so do not come here and judge me for my past actions. If you have nothing else to say to me, I suggest you leave. I have my death to look forward to, if you don't mind."  
  
"You...you murdered them." She seemed to be convincing herself of the fact, her brow furrowed in confusion. The girl walked down the staircase, the clatter of her shoes against the stone floor echoing off the dampened walls. She walked straight up to her beloved, as close as was possible as long as the bars separated them. He held her gaze defiantly, a slight scowl flashing across his features.  
  
"Yes." he told her bluntly. "I was hired to kill them, and therefore, I killed them." She drew in a sharp breath, hating to hear him talk that way, and he studied her expression for a moment before letting a nasty smile settle on his lips. "Would you hate me now, my love?" he purred, eyes glinting in the firelight. With one swift movement, the dungeon door was pulled open, and his arms snaked around her waist, pressing her body close to him as she gave a yelp of surprise.  
  
"H...how?" she asked breathlessly, unable to tear her eyes from his. What had caused this change in him? One moment he was gazing at her with adoration, and now...now she didn't know exactly how he was looking at her. His eyes held an emotion that she couldn't quite name.  
  
"Are you afraid of me, truly, Miss Marron?" he questioned silkily, ignoring her words. He allowed his hand to trail from her waist to rest on the soft curve of her hip, noting with amusement and a slight satisfaction the way in which she shuddered. "Now you know I could destroy you so easily, would you hate me?"  
  
Her eyes glittered with emotion as she looked at him, the man to whom she had given her heart. How she longed to answer him with a 'yes', then forget him, forget her feelings, her love. Hating him would have made everything so much easier. This was just too cruel, she thought, that destiny would have her fall for such a man. How could he be so gentle, but sometimes so vicious? So caring, and yet sometimes so cruel?  
  
"I wish that I could hate you, Trunks." she told him with a trembling voice. "Perhaps you will destroy me, one day. But even if I died by your sword, my heart would still belong to you."  
  
"Yes," Eighteen said softly, walking over to her daughter, "And that is why you must both leave this place tonight."  
  
"Mother?" Marron said questioningly. Trunks spoke up again.  
  
"There is a boat that docks in the village once a week." He explained. "It leaves at the same hour each time. If we can reach the boat, we will be able to leave this place without anyone being able to track us."  
  
"It arrives half an hour after sundown, Marron." Eighteen continued. She dug in the pocket of her long cloak, eventually bringing out a rusted, large iron key. "There is a hidden door inside the servant's chamber on the first floor landing. This key will open it. The door leads to the room we are in now. You will arrive here just before sundown, and the two of you will then escape back through the servant's quarters."  
  
"Mother...why?" the blonde asked, her eyes filling with confused tears. Eighteen smiled fondly at her, reaching out one hand to gently brush her hair from her face.  
  
"Because I understand."  
  
With that, the older woman turned around, walking into the third cell, which had always remained disused. Trunks and Marron watched curiously as she ran her hand over the stone and pressed against it gently with her fingertips. It gave way instantly, and with a last glance at the couple, Eighteen vanished into the hidden corridor.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Goten, please, I would really appreciate it if you told me what on earth is happening here!"  
  
Goten glanced at the aqua haired beauty at his side, and took a deep breath.  
  
"There isn't anything to say." He replied sadly. "Trunks sacrificed his own freedom for mine. It's all my fault, Bra. Now he'll be executed and I can't do a damn thing about it!"  
  
"He's a killer, is he not?" Bra said quietly.  
  
"What are you trying to say?"  
  
"He killed, therefore he is to be killed. It is the only just punishment."  
  
"You would wish that on your own brother?"  
  
Both Bra and Goten turned round to face the owner of the voice. Bulma stood in the doorway of the study, regarding her daughter sadly.  
  
"What did you just say?" Bra whispered.  
  
Goku stepped forward, shaking his head slightly. "Bulma..."  
  
"No, Goku. It's time I told my daughter the truth. Just as you should tell your son."  
  
Goten turned to look at the raven-haired man, though his eyes held no evidence that he was surprised by this news. Bra, on the other hand, was incredulous.  
  
"Mother, I don't know what you are talking about! How can that criminal be a relation of mine?"  
  
"Bra, sit down." Bulma told her. "Let me tell you a story..."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Hmm, so I just press here..." Marron was saying, as she and Trunks stood in the vacant cell that Eighteen had left through. "It seems simple enough."  
  
"Marron, you do understand how difficult our lives will be from now own?" Trunks asked her softly. She turned to face him, smiling shakily.  
  
"I cannot say I'm not afraid," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more. She rested her own hands on his and sighed softly. "But as long as I know we have each other, things will turn out right."  
  
She felt him nod, then the welcome warmth of his lips on her neck.  
  
"You're right, Miss Marron."  
  
"Trunks, can you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't call me 'Miss', okay?"  
  
She felt his arms tighten around her and heard him chuckle softly.  
  
"It's a done deal."  
  
Then, with one smooth movement, he spun her round to face him, leaning down and claiming her lips with his own. The kiss, although a surprise to her, was most welcome, and her lips parted instantly to allow his gentle tongue entrance. The young woman wrapped her arms around her love's neck, entwining her fingers in his long, lavender hair, and smiling as he moved his hands to rest on her hips, fingers gently caressing her. As her own tongue began to tease his, he broke off the kiss suddenly, leaving her breathless and questioning. No words were exchanged, as they would have only broken the spell that had weaved its way around them. Marron found herself lost in her beloved's azure eyes, mesmerised by the emotion that resided in them. He was staring at her with unconcealed lust, and as she opened her mouth to speak, he pulled her closer, brushing his lips teasingly against her neck. A soft moan escaped her mouth, then, and she tilted her head slightly, her fingers still entangled in his hair.  
  
The electricity between them was enough to send shudders through her at the slightest touch, the merest brush of skin against skin, and she welcomed it completely. Let her father think what he must, let the very heavens, the very essence of Fate and Destiny be opposed to them, she didn't care. All that mattered was that he loved her, that he wanted her, and she wanted the same. Trunks pulled the girl roughly against his body, her soft whimper drawing a smile from him as he continued to tease her neck with gentle kisses. However, when she moved her thigh slightly to rest against his manhood, he pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Surely you wouldn't let me take you here?" he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. The hunger with which she kissed him told of her answer, but the young thief gently pushed her away, running a finger down her cheek and smiling at her fondly.  
  
"When we reach the next town, my love." He breathed. "I won't degrade you by taking you in this place."  
  
~~~~  
  
Eighteen sat in the drawing room, watching as her husband paced back and forth.  
  
"How could she? How could she disobey me so?" he ranted to his wife. "Going inside the dungeons that way! Who knows what could have happened to her?" He shook his head, sinking down into a plush chair.  
  
"I just want what's best for her." He muttered in despair. "Why can't she see my point of view?"  
  
Eighteen said nothing, her eyes on the sinking sun, which was almost out of sight. Sundown was virtually upon them. She felt guilty about betraying her husband, of course she did, she loved Krillin with all her heart, but she loved her daughter equally. That was why she had to do what she did. Krillin stood up, making the blonde haired woman jump, and she looked at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Don't concern yourself, my dear. I feel like talking a stroll."  
  
"But Krillin, wait!"  
  
"I shall be back shortly, I simply need some air."  
  
Eighteen turned her head back to the window, gazing at the darkened sky worriedly.  
  
'Please hurry, Marron.'  
  
~~~~  
  
Marron and Trunks hurried through the alleyways on the edge of town, leading to the docks. The thief held his lover's hand tightly as they ran, no time for conversation. The boat was probably at the dock by now, just a few more minutes and they'd be there, home free. Just a little further.  
  
"Hurry, Trunks." Marron called breathlessly, speeding up. "I want to get to the next town, let's hurry."  
  
"I agree." Trunks replied, then allowed himself a small smirk. "We're just a few seconds away, Marron. We'll be in the next town before long. Of course, this isn't because of what I said earlier, is it?"  
  
The girl blushed, giggling softly. "Partly." She admitted. Suddenly, she heard Trunks suck in a sharp breath and stared back at him in wonder.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Her beloved said nothing, simply inclined his head to the figure silhouetted against the moonlight, blocking their way to the docks.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: And again, it took me ages. Well, here's a longer chapter for you all, hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know, okay? Thanks muchly to those who have stayed with me so far, I hope you're still following this fic, though I wouldn't be offended if you'd given up on me, heh. 


	20. Release

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: I hereby apologise for the (lack of) length and badly written fight scene of this chapter. Also, I quoted two lines of Romeo and Juliet. So sue me. (No, actually, don't. I'm saving up for a Cloud plushie.)  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 20: Release  
  
~~~~  
  
The Lord stood there, eyes narrowed, the moonlight bouncing off his black hair. Though he was a short man, his appearance that night was nevertheless intimidating, and the way in which the blade he held in his right hand shone in the light only seemed to add to the imposing appearance he had. Trunks slowed his run to a walk, then his walk to a stop, letting go of Marron's hand and immediately taking a hold of the hilt of his own sword, which had been strapped across his back.  
  
"I knew you would come through this way." Krillin said, fury glinting in his eyes. "So, you planned to kidnap my daughter once again and do what you would with her, did you, vermin?"  
  
Trunks said nothing, but simply pulled the sword from its sheath, bringing his foot forward to sink into a ready stance.  
  
"Would you fight me, then?" the Lord sneered.  
  
"If you continue to stand in my way." Trunks replied calmly, his eyes never leaving Krillin's, his face expressionless.  
  
"Father - " Marron began, but was interrupted as the Lord let out a furious battle cry, swinging his blade forward with ease towards the thief. Trunks hastily brought his own sword up to block the attack, and there was a terrible grating sound of steel against steel.  
  
"You would try and kill me in front of my love?" Trunks murmured. Krillin growled, pressing down on the sword with all his might to try and force Trunks' sword aside, leaving him open for attack. The younger man gritted his teeth, placing his free hand against the flat of the weapon and pushing upwards suddenly, catching his adversary off guard and knocking him away.  
  
"Your love?" Krillin cried in a rage, scrambling to his feet and rushing the young thief once again, ignoring his daughter's cries of protest. "You try to tell me you are capable of such a feeling, scoundrel? And towards my fair daughter, of all people? I'll slaughter you for your insolence!"  
  
He attacked again, and once more a metallic clang echoed throughout the area.  
  
"Think of me what you will," Trunks hissed, blocking another assault with his blade, "But I will not allow you to compromise her freedom!"  
  
He sprang forwards to attack, catching the Lord by surprise. Krillin shielded his face at the last minute, crying out as the thief's sword slashed the skin of his forearm. Ignoring the burning pain, he scowled, simply allowing the fact that Trunks had bested him to fuel his anger and hatred towards the boy. He grabbed his sword hilt with both hands now, going on the attack, lunging forwards and unleashing a vicious assault, his eyes blinded by rage.  
  
~~~~  
  
Eighteen stood in the drawing room, one palm pressed against the window, ice blue eyes fixed on the horizon.  
  
"You did what was right, Eighteen."  
  
She didn't answer, eyes still gazing out the window. Seventeen walked over to her, and was shocked to see a single tear roll down his sister's porcelain cheek. Awkwardly, he put his arm around her shoulders, and the blonde heaved a sob, leaning into his embrace.  
  
"I will miss her, Seventeen," she whispered. "But I know that he will make her happier than Krillin and I ever could."  
  
Her brother said nothing, but she felt him nod in response.  
  
"But still, I'm worried."  
  
"Dry your tears, Eighteen. Marron will be fine. The boy will take care of her. He wouldn't harm her. Once - "  
  
"Once they get to the next town," she finished for him, wiping her eyes. "They'll be fine once they get to the next town."  
  
And as she turned away from the window to smile at her brother, she truly believed that.  
  
~~~~  
  
Trunks quickly blocked the attacks with his blade once more, but was rapidly losing stamina and strength, being forced backwards by the furious Lord. He let out a groan of pain as the dull ache once again began to reside in his stomach, making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Another swing of the sword, another block, but he wasn't fast enough.  
  
Pain seared through his shoulder as his adversary's sword scraped it, but still he defended against the onslaught. He could hear Marron's desperate pleas towards her father, but they fell on deaf ears. Krillin was letting his anger control him now; he couldn't hear her any more.  
  
Marron watched in horror as her father and beloved continued their duel. Hot tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She'd come this far, she could see the dock from where she was standing, and a curtain of moonlight lit up the area like a beacon, calling to her. The ship was still there; they would have made it if only her father hadn't found them.  
  
Father, why?  
  
Why was he doing this? She watched as Trunks fended off his attacks as best he could, but she could see that if she didn't do something, her father would be victorious and her lover...dead.  
  
Trunks growled in frustration as he continued to parry Krillin's constant attacks. This was getting them nowhere, and the boat would be leaving any minute now. He wouldn't allow an insignificant injury to be his downfall. He and Marron would leave this place, and they would leave this place tonight.  
  
With renewed strength, Trunks set about regaining the upper hand, and in a move that Krillin had not expected, he dropped his weapon, and leapt into the air, performing a spinning roundhouse kick which connected with his enemy's head, knocking him to the ground. Trunks landed, quickly retrieving his sword as Krillin got to his feet. The Lord raised his blade high for another powerful attack, and the young thief smirked, bringing his fist back and landing a solid blow to the man's stomach. He doubled over immediately, gasping for breath, the tip of his sword trailing across the dust covered ground.  
  
Trunks, fuelled by adrenaline and the thrill of battle, quickly brought his sword up for the killing blow, and with one last sneer at his enemy; he expertly brought the sword down in a graceful arc towards Krillin's head.  
  
"Father!" Marron screamed in terror, rushing forwards. The girl leapt in front of Krillin, without a second thought, throwing herself straight into the path of the sword. She closed her eyes, preparing for the blow that would surely end her life. But how ironic, that the one she loved would be the one to destroy her.  
  
A second later, she heard a dull clang as the tip of Trunks' sword slammed into the ground at her feet. At the last moment, he had been able to avoid the girl, and with wide eyes, was now staring at her. The sword slipped from his grasp, but he paid no attention.  
  
"God, I almost..." he trailed off as the full realisation of what had just happened hit him. Marron was trembling, her arms still spread out to shield her father.  
  
"I almost..." His body went numb, he felt as though he were paralysed under his love's hurt gaze.  
  
"Would you have killed my father? Truly?" Marron choked out. Trunks opened his mouth to answer, but the words never came. Suddenly, he felt a sharp blow to his midsection, and with confusion, he looked down.  
  
A sword was embedded there, almost up to the hilt, and he stared with glassy eyes and a sick fascination as blood began to flow freely from the wound, the hot, red liquid painting a trail down his stomach, soaking through the ragged shirt he wore to mix with the dirt from the dungeons.  
  
How? His mind couldn't seem to grasp exactly how this had happened. It shouldn't have happened, there was no reason for it. The duel had stopped, so then why the attack?  
  
He followed the length of the sword with his eyes, until his accusing gaze fell on the person holding it. Lord Krillin looked nearly as surprised as he felt, his whole body trembling with shock. Trunks looked away from the Lord to stare dully at his lover, who was gazing at him in horror.  
  
"T...Trunks..." she stammered as he drew one shuddering breath, his blank eyes fixed on her. The sword remained in its position, perhaps the only thing that was keeping the thief from collapsing. Tears began to fill her eyes, and he leaned forward slightly, a pained smile on his face.  
  
"Why the devil came you between us?" he whispered to her. "I was hurt under your arm."  
  
Then the tears began to fall, as she realised what he was referring to. The play that bound them together from the instant their eyes met. Their first meeting, how they had both recited their lines, Trunks doing nothing to calm the undeniable attraction between them. "I'll destroy you," he had said. And now...  
  
"I thought all for the best," she told him brokenly. Her words seemed to offer him a slight satisfaction, and then as her father came to his senses and pulled the sword from the boy, he finally crumpled to the ground, the image of the beautiful young woman blurred by his own tears. She knelt by him on the dusty ground, her body shaking with sobs, and he yearned to reach for her, to say something more, to reassure her that it wasn't over, that they would escape someday, but he found that he couldn't draw breath.  
  
"Not yet..." he heard her whisper. "It's not time yet..."  
  
Her innocence still warmed him, even as the life flooded from him, soaking his shirt and the ground around him. It was always time. His vision dimmed, and though he had often fought against the darkness in the past, this time, he found himself lost to it. This time, it was over.  
  
And nearby, the boat that would have been their salvation sailed away into the distance. 


	21. The Cruelty of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, we're getting closer to the end now. Just a few more chapters and then it's finished. I thought I'd focus on it now, because it was the first T/M fic I'd ever written, and it doesn't seem right that it's not finished yet. I mean, I started CCC after this and that's finished. So, like I said, couple more chapters. Don't worry, I'm not gonna rush the ending, but it'll be done soon. Thanks and fuzzy hugs to my reviewers, you know I love you, right?  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 21: The Cruelty of Fate  
  
~~~~  
  
Gohan sighed heavily, kicking up the dust as he made his way through the outskirts of the village towards the docks. He had to think of some way to rescue his two comrades; he wouldn't see them destroyed by the very thing he had been fighting to be rid of.  
  
If only they had taken Raditz's mission more seriously, none of this would have happened. But Trunks, being the fool that he was, had to fall in love with that noble. How could he have been so stupid?  
  
The raven-haired man gritted his teeth, giving the dust on the ground another vicious kick. Women. More trouble than they were worth. All women brought him was pain and suffering. He looked up, seeing that he was nearing the docks, and narrowed his eyes. Enough wandering around, trying to clear his head. It wasn't working at all. Being alone left him with his thoughts, and her voice. And now that Trunks and Goten were imprisoned, he had no one who could talk to him and take his mind off things.  
  
The boy turned around, intending to walk back the way he had come, when suddenly, he heard a pitiful, heartbroken wail. Turning towards the sound, his ebony eyes scanned the area, searching for the owner of the voice. There was no one in sight in the area where he was standing, and so, although it went against his better judgement, he set off in the direction of the cry.  
  
~~~~  
  
Krillin stared down at his blonde haired daughter, feeling strangely detached as he watched her sobbing over the lifeless young thief. The boy had put up a good fight, he would give him that much. He was certainly brave, even going as far as to say that he was fighting for Marron's freedom. How disillusioned he was, to think that the girl would want that. How dare he?  
  
Well, it mattered no more. The boy was dead, and now he and his daughter could return to the manor. He walked up to the grief-stricken girl, offering his hand to help her up. Obviously she was upset, having witnessed the death of the scoundrel, death, after all, would upset anyone. He feared that it had put her face to face with her own mortality. Yes, that must be why she was sobbing so.  
  
"Come, my dear, let us return home." He said coaxingly. Marron tore her gaze from her love to fix her father with a look so wretched that his breath caught in his throat.  
  
"You would think I could ever return there now, and with you?" she cried.  
  
"Now, now, child. Do not shout so! Let us leave here, now."  
  
"No! I shall never go back there with you! I cannot bear to look upon you! You have taken what was most precious to me, father, and without him, I am nothing but a woeful husk!"  
  
"Oh, how ungrateful you are, my child!" Krillen retorted angrily. "Your father saves your life and is rewarded with such an outburst? Precious to you? Such a scoundrel is precious to you? For shame, child, for shame! I have a good mind to leave you here, you wretched girl!"  
  
The young woman turned away, trembling with sorrow and anger. "Then do what you will, for you are no father of mine." she answered brokenly. The Lord very nearly threw down his sword in his anger, but calmed himself, and turned on his heel, leaving Marron to sit by her lover's body alone. Surely she would follow him later, and apologise for her words.  
  
~~~~  
  
"How could you leave me, love?" Marron whispered softly, reaching her hand out to caress Trunks' face gently. "So beautiful, even in death." she murmured. "But then, I would expect no less. Are you truly gone, Trunks? Am I really never to see a smile grace those perfect features? Never to hear another word uttered from those lips? Nor see a glint of amusement in those wonderful eyes?"  
  
The girl heaved a sob; tears sliding down her face to mix with her lover's blood.  
  
"This is too cruel..."  
  
She clutched the boy close to her, ignoring how his blood soaked her white dress. It didn't matter. Nothing did, now.  
  
"You expect me to carry on my life without being a part of it yourself?" she whispered, raising her head to look at him. "I won't do it."  
  
Her eyes fell on his blade then, and she extended one trembling hand to take it. Moonlight glinted on the steel, and the girl stared at it, eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I'll join you, my love." She whispered, leaning down to place one last kiss on the young thief's lips. Then, sobbing, she raised the blade, closing her eyes and preparing to bid farewell to the world that dealt her such a cruel Fate.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Bulma's story was finished, her daughter's eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Oh, mother, had I known that you had gone through so much heartbreak..." she said softly.  
  
"That is in the past now, my child." Bulma told her. "Now is not the time to be dwelling on that. Now you should be looking to the future. You are no longer under Masaki's control; you are free to do what you wish. You now have the life I always wished to give to you, Bra. Please, don't throw away this chance Trunks has given you."  
  
"Can I see him?" Bra asked slowly. "I have never spoken to him face to face."  
  
"I shall take you there." Goku spoke up. The aqua haired girl nodded her agreement, and stood to follow the knight.  
  
"You won't find the boy."  
  
Goku and Bra turned to look at Seventeen, who was standing with his sister in the drawing room doorway.  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Bra asked.  
  
"He's gone, and Lady Marron with him."  
  
"What? Where?" Goten asked incredulously. Trunks was freed? Could it really be possible that he would escape death for a second time?  
  
"Who knows?" Eighteen replied. "But they should be long gone by now."  
  
"You helped them escape, didn't you, my Lady?" Goten asked. The blonde didn't reply, but simply offered a faint smile to the boy. Before the conversation could progress any further, the sudden creaking of the main entry doors silenced the group.  
  
"Krillin!" Eighteen cried, horrified. The Lord looked terrible, smudged with dust and grime, his forearm still dripping blood from where Trunks had caught it during their battle. In his hand, he still held the bloodstained sword.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Don't be so foolish." Gohan snapped, snatching the sword from Marron's grasp, an angry scowl painting his features. The girl stared at him in shock.  
  
"You would destroy what he died for?" he asked. "You would throw away what he has given you so easily?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she wept. "Let me be, please Gohan! He has given me nothing through his death! I cannot stay in a world where he does not exist!"  
  
"You are wrong, Marron. He has given you freedom, strength. He has opened your eyes to the world outside yours. And now you would throw his gift away?"  
  
She only wept more bitterly upon hearing his words, and Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You expected comfort from me, girl? Go back to your manor, for that, if you wish. All I ask is for you to respect what he has given you, and to use it well. If you kill yourself now, you would simply be degrading him."  
  
The blonde swept her fingers through Trunks' hair.  
  
"We were supposed to leave here together." she said mournfully. "We were going to go wherever the sea took us. He promised me he'd show me so many things, we'd go to so many places I'd never seen before."  
  
Gohan said nothing, his eyes fixed on the thief.  
  
'I knew you'd be the first to go out of the three of us' he thought. 'We always used to joke about it together. We used to say that the women in the brothel would get the best of you one day. I never thought your death would come so soon.'  
  
"You liar, you said we'd leave here together!" Marron cried in anguish. "You liar! You promised me!"  
  
Gohan turned away, averting his eyes from the pitiful girl, trying to ignore how much the loss of his friend stung.  
  
Marron buried her face in the young thief's shoulder, giving into her tears once more.  
  
"You said you'd always stay with me." she wept. "You promised." 


	22. Eternity

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 22: Eternity  
  
~~~~  
  
As the leaves rustled in the night breeze, a young woman slowly made her way back through the forest to the town square, leaving the docks and all her dreams behind her. The garments she wore were stained a deep red, and her pale face only added to the girl's ghostly appearance. Her arms hung limply by her sides, her eyes trained on the ground, and as a figure stepped out of the shadows, she almost collided with it.  
  
"Destiny..."  
  
Marron looked up slowly, her gaze travelling from the booted feet, to the robe clad body, to the red, leather-bound book held in one hand, and then finally, to the covered face. The fortune teller she had met such a long time ago. She said nothing, simply gazed at the mystic.  
  
"Oh, Destiny, where has the life gone from your eyes?"  
  
"I have to go." Marron whispered softly, brushing past her.  
  
"You are correct."  
  
The girl stopped, turning to face the fortune teller once more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You wish to be with him, do you not?"  
  
"More than anything. But it can never be."  
  
"Do you truly believe that, Destiny?"  
  
Marron lowered her eyes, ignoring the tears that threatened to well up once more.  
  
"You know there is a way."  
  
The mystic's words hung in the air for a few long moments before Marron shook her head, a few tears spilling over.  
  
"No. That isn't what Trunks would have wanted." She choked out. "He would have wanted me to live."  
  
"No. He would have wanted your freedom, Destiny."  
  
The blonde bit her lip, gazing at the fortune teller, confused.  
  
"Tell me. Do you really think that you can ever gain the freedom that you crave now that he is gone?"  
  
She didn't answer, couldn't answer. Could the fortune teller be right? Even Gohan had said that Trunks died for her freedom. But was death really the only way for her to gain that freedom? Misery washed over her as she remembered how, just a few hours earlier, things had seemed so perfect. She had been looking forward to reaching the next town, anticipating the new sights they would see together. And of course, being with him. That was all that had mattered then. And now...  
  
And now it was all that had mattered still.  
  
"I'll leave you with this, my dear." The mystic began, breaking her train of thought. "Fate is waiting for you. Don't leave him waiting any longer than necessary."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Krillin..." Eighteen said carefully, stepping forward towards her husband. The Lord seemed frozen, staring off towards the stairs, no indication that he'd heard her.  
  
"What happened, Krillin?" she tried again.  
  
"She shall be back soon, I'm sure. Just give her a moment."  
  
"What are you talking about, Krillin? I don't understand."  
  
Seventeen put his hand on his sister's shoulder, regarding Krillin with a measured gaze.  
  
"Marron."  
  
"She'll apologise for her words, I'm sure. The boy was a bad influence."  
  
His words were enough to grab Goten's attention, and the boy narrowed his eyes, gaze fixed on the sword Krillin was still carrying.  
  
"Was." He echoed. "What do you mean, 'was', exactly?"  
  
"Krillin, where's Marron?"  
  
"Here." Came the whispered reply from the doorway.  
  
And there the girl was, staring off into the distance, looking completely and utterly defeated.  
  
"Marron!" Krillin dropped the sword, running to embrace his daughter. He wrapped his arms around her, but she didn't move, eyes downcast, arms still by her side.  
  
"I knew you'd come back, my dear! Now, listen, I'm willing to forget about your attitude earlier, so don't worry about it. I'm just glad you came to your senses."  
  
He let her go, putting his hands on her shoulders and gazing into her face.  
  
"Look at me, my dear."  
  
But she didn't look at him, although she did raise her eyes. She seemed to be gazing straight through him, looking who knew where.  
  
Eighteen, who had been staring over at the scene in disbelief, suddenly seemed to come to her senses and ran forward, pushing Krillin away from the girl and checking her over for injuries.  
  
"Marron, you're bleeding."  
  
"No, I'm not. It isn't my blood."  
  
"What do you mean? I can't make any sense of you, Marron. What happened?"  
  
"Where's the boy?"  
  
Seventeen's voice silenced everyone, and Goten looked at Marron expectantly, even though the boy already feared he knew the answer.  
  
"He's waiting for me."  
  
"Waiting?"  
  
"And I'm already late."  
  
"Marron, what nonsense is this?"  
  
"He promised he'd take me all kinds of places, father."  
  
Krillin frowned, reaching for her, but she twisted out of his grip and took off running, feet clattering across the marble floor, thudding as she ran across the carpet, up the ornate staircase, first floor landing, first floor staircase, second floor landing. Higher, higher, into the tower room, onto the windowsill.  
  
Then she stopped, hands on the window frame, leaning out into the night, staring at the stars.  
  
"Beautiful." She whispered. She could hear the clatter of feet making their way after her, in pursuit. Were they worried? There was no need. Didn't they trust him to take care of her?  
  
"Marron, what are you doing?" Krillin cried, running into the room. She turned around, to look at him, the man who had raised her, taught her how to live. Who had loved her through everything, loved her so blindly that he couldn't see how he was slowly killing her.  
  
She watched as the others appeared in the doorway, her mother, uncle, Goten, Bra.  
  
"Everyone's here."  
  
But he's waiting...  
  
And then, with one last smile, she let go of the window frame, the wind whipping her hair and clothes as she fell into the darkness.  
  
~~~~ 


	23. PostFic Author's Note

Post Fic Author's Note.  
  
~~~~  
  
Finally reached the end of the story. You still with me? Okay, I understand that the final chapter of this fic might disappoint some of you. After all, it was short, and those of you interested in the Bra/Goten side romance, or the Goku/Goten/Gohan/Raditz angle might feel cheated. But this really is how I wanted it to end, and I'm sorry if I did disappoint you.  
  
This was the first fic I ever posted in the DBZ section, and it will always be special to me, it took me over a year to finish it, and my writing style has changed a lot since chapter one. Those of you who are following 'Unrequited' will know about my state of mind recently, and I used that depression as inspiration for the ending few chapters of this fic. Originally, I had planned for Marron and Trunks to escape at the docks, and begin their new life together, but now, I really think that the ending posted is a lot more fitting for the whole feel of this story. I wanted the fortune teller to make another appearance, and the legend to be more relevant to the fic. I hope I did a good job, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Thanks to all of you who ever reviewed this story, and even those of you who read but didn't review. Just knowing that one person has read this and enjoyed it means so much. I truly hope I didn't disappoint you, and if I did, then I'm sorry. But 'tis how I wanted it to finish, so 'tis how it finished.  
  
You might notice that the chapter has changed slightly, and that's because I felt that the Fate/Destiny plot was too subtle in the actual chapter, and then just tacked on at the end. I was feeling sorta not myself yesterday when I first posted the chapter, but I realise that's no excuse for posting a sucky chapter. Even though this revised chapter may still be lacking something, I'm hoping it's an improvement. I would like to thank icemint for being honest! ^^  
  
What I was trying to get across in the chapter is that Marron's fate was already decided, and that's why she committed suicide, because it was the only way she could be with Trunks, and it was the only way she could truly be free. I realise that I didn't develop that idea enough, but meh.  
  
Thanks again to my readers, and I'm sure I'll see you soon if you scuttle on over to Unrequited. *smile*  
  
Aerith 


End file.
